Against All Odds
by Tempest78
Summary: Bitter enemies Kagome and Bankotsu find themselves in a different dimension, forced to become allies in order to survive. Will they be able to carve out new lives for themselves in this strange, new world? Perhaps even find love along the way?
1. Opening Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, nor any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**XOXOXO**

_**Summary:**_

_Kagome and Bankotsu find themselves trapped in a completely different dimension and are forced to become allies in order to survive. Eventually they end up with even newer and much stranger allies. But, will they really be able to carve out new lives for themselves in this strange new world and perhaps maybe even find love along the way? Read to find out!_

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay so a new year has begun, and I have decided that this year I'm going to 'broaden my horizons' by doing more crossover fics. This will be the first. **

**I'm fairly new to the Naruto fandom of writing, so kindly bear with me while I slowly familiarize myself with this exciting new universe- Thank you in advance for your patience! XD**

**Key**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

_*Inner beast speaking*_

_**random thoughts**_

**XOXOXO**

All my life I've been misunderstood. I've been labeled as troublesome and unfeeling. It's even been said that I have no heart.

They don't understand, they could never even begin to fathom the kinds of hell I had to endure.

I spent my entire childhood, well… what little of one that I was allowed, in isolation. Watching all the other kids be happy and playing together, even the lanky and somewhat clumsy ones. I on the other hand, was constantly shunned and left to entertain myself.

I've always been branded a monster - An outcast.

No one could see my suffering or my increasingly overwhelming loneliness. I hid it too well I guess.

They all had families or at the very least friends. Me? All I had was the darkness to console and comfort me. I didn't have a mother to hold and nurture me, nor to mend my wounds as I had seen so many other children have.

I didn't even have a father to discipline me or teach me how to become a man. Everything I knew about fighting had been learned the hard way, through numerous brutal beatings at the hands of the kids that I so desperately longed to fit in with.

Harsh, cruel, kids who never even tried to befriend me. They only laughed as their feet kicked me hard, repeatedly leaving nasty sore spots and sometimes cuts all over my young barely clothed four year old body as they said mean things to me.

"Nobody wants you here." One said, while delivering a series of kicks to my ribs.

"Stay out of our village, you little freak." Another spat at me while kicking me in my back, causing me to wince as unwanted moisture filled my eyes. I refused to let my tears fall though.

"Go bother somebody who actually wants you around." Yet another sneered while kicking me in my legs.

I'd learned early on to curl into a tight ball trying to protect my stomach, and only ended up kicked in the back and ribs even harder in retaliation. I'd grit my teeth against the pain and wait for them to finish. I refused to ever cry in front of them. They didn't deserve to see me anymore vulnerable then they already did.

It just went on and on for many years. I lost track of time, only focused on surviving the beatings and struggled to stay alive day by day.

Over the years, I spent many nights shivering under a single ratty blanket in the corner of one of the abandoned huts, as the chilly bitter cold winds invaded my sanctuary through the various holes of the slowly rotting wooden walls. It wasn't much, but at least most of the time I stayed semi dry.

During the rainy seasons, I'd look for a place with the least amount of holes and curl up under the driest patch of roof and floor that I could find. I had to steal some material like blankets and rip them up trying to plug the holes from the wind in the winters. It didn't always work, but I had to try something, right?

In the summers, I'd often hide in the shade of some abandoned building and wait for it to cool off a bit before scavenging for something to eat. I learned early on to ration what little food I did manage to steal and ignore the insistent growling of my stomach, so that I could try to survive the cold winters on less food. Nuts and berries was what I ate mostly in the winter, just enough to keep myself from starving. Once in a while I'd manage to steal away into the shadows with some fresh meat or some day-old bread.

But more often than not those damned kids would catch me and would chase me down. I couldn't lead them to my hide outs, so I'd try to run for someplace else. They'd overpower my weak body and short legs and would knock me to the ground and begin hurting me with their kicks and punches, but I always managed to get away with my food. I'd either eat it right away or hide it where they would never find it.

Sometimes a few adults would walk by and see what was going on. It was as if even the adults who did see what was happening didn't care, because they just walked by as if nothing was happening. A few times they would stop and stare while the kids beat me up and some of them even laughed about it before walking off.

That is when the potent anger and resentment starting building up inside me. Not even the adults seemed to care. They just went about their own business not bothering to help me by at least pulling the bullies away from my badly bruised and aching body.

No, instead they just watched as I lay there bleeding and covered with scuffs of dirt, bruises, and even some gashes from where my skin had been split open by the rough treatment from the kids, as my ribs shattered, cracked, and broke.

Eventually I learned to just send myself deep inside my mind and block out the pain. It was just the price I paid for trying to get a few measly bites to eat. I was left to my own tools to survive, mainly my mind and the slowly growing strength that I was building up in reaction to all of those mindless cruelties the kids my own age and older treated me to.

They all called me names. Vagrant. Troublemaker. Hoodlum. Freak. Thief, just to name a few. But there is one that they always came back to.

_**Monster.**_

Little did they know that deep inside they made me feel like a monster. Because of their cruelties and bullying I was slowly turning into the monster that they had already labeled me.

My soul slowly began filling with resentment, anger, and hatred. Over the years only darkness, anger, and a deep abiding loneliness slowly consumed me, mixing together to make me very emotionally unstable.

Why should I be hated and feared for something that I couldn't even control? I had no knowledge of my heritage and it wasn't something that I even had any say in. Just because I had no family or friends they treated me like I was useless and lower then dirt. Like I had no feelings and never would. They treated me like I would never amount to anything.

_**But why?**_

It wasn't my fault that I had no family, no friends, no one to guide or protect me. I didn't ask to be abandoned into a callous world with no one beside me. So why was I made to suffer because of things I had no control over?

Couldn't they see that I only wanted to fit in? To be loved as they were? Or at least accepted? Was that too much to hope for?

I felt a deep resentment and powerful rage beginning to eat away at me day by day, consuming my every fiber. Anger and resentment at how I was constantly treated - all because I was different and had no one to love or even care about me. It began to fester deep inside me and blacken what little bit of good I'd been born with.

I began to bury my childish hopes of fitting in or ever being accepted, because it was becoming crystal clear that something that simple was just too much to ask for.

Slowly over the years the darkness became my only friend and eventually giving in to the overwhelming sense of loneliness that was my only companion, I began talking to myself.

Over time the beatings began fazing me less. I'd simply lay there and wait for it to be over and then take my few morsels of substance that I managed to hide and be on my way, limping and often times crawling down the rough streets on my already sore and battered body scraping it even more as I made my way to my little hide-a-way where no one could find and hurt me.

Sometimes my legs wouldn't even work and I'd have to hide in the shadows and rest for several days and nights before the intense pain would finally begin to subside.

Because of this, my upper body strength began to increase exponentially. Eventually my arms began to grow larger and much stronger, my young body began developing at a much faster rate than the other kids my age and I began to become far stronger than any of them ever realized.

One day while I was recovering from one of their harsher sessions with my bruised and battered body hurting everywhere, a voice reached out to comfort me inside of my mind.

_*__What is wrong little one?'*_I heard, as I sat in a dark corner shedding tears that I was not yet strong enough to keep from crying.

I startled and asked, "Who are you?" worried that someone might have discovered my little haven.

The voice inside me chuckled and said, _*I am you, the inner you at least. We are one and the same.*_

I blinked and thought, 'You're me?'

It chuckled and said, _*Yes young one, I am you, the real you.*_ and then repeated, _*What's wrong?*_

I replied, 'Why do they do this to me?'

_*__People fear what they do not understand.*_

I frowned at that and asked, 'They fear me? But why?'

_*__Because little one, they know of the power that resides deep inside you and has not awakened yet.*_

'Huh? What power?'

_*__The power of your heritage.* _Adding, _*It will soon be unleashed and their fears will be realized. Just hold on a bit longer little one and all of your suffering will be avenged.*_

After that I was left to wonder in cold, dark silence, what had just been said and what had happened to me.

Shortly afterward I begin to heal even faster. My broken ribs mended themselves in a few days and my bruises disappeared within hours of receiving them.

I was confused at the unusual occurrences, but at least it allowed me to venture out and steal some food sooner than normal. Over the next few weeks I became faster and was able to steal more food, hiding it away for the coming winter.

Over the next year, the beatings increased in cruelty and they began taking much delight in finding newer ways to torment me. I remained stoic and after the torturous beatings ended I crawled home and spoke to the voice, pleading for deliverance.

Apparently the voice had heard me and finally decided to answer my pleas, because the very next day when the kids began beating on me, I felt the deepest anger and hatred I'd ever felt in my twelve years of a hellish existence.

Suddenly I felt my anger and resentment beginning to roil inside of me and it continued churning with white hot hatred. It continued building and strengthening until it all boiled over and I finally reached the end of my rope. Then everything just exploded.

When the foot went to kick me, I grabbed it and slammed my hand into it as hard as I could also sinking my teeth deep into the flesh at the same time. I heard a cry of pain rip through the air and was elated to realize that it wasn't my cry of pain.

I felt a heady rush of joy at the fact that I wasn't the one suffering anymore. My body began to feel emboldened and a rush of power filled me to the brim. I sank my teeth into the flesh of the attacking limb a second time, earning another pained cry from my attacker.

My heart felt a little lighter and began to pound inside my chest. Something new began coursing through my blood and made my strength increase a hundredfold as my bestial anger was unleashed.

I spat the boy's blood from my mouth and grinned, before pushing myself to my feet. I saw fear in the other kid's eyes as I grinned at them with a trickle of blood flowing from my mouth still. That made me feel… happy.

They all looked like scared rabbits and I felt… different. I was no longer scared or hurt. No, now I was going to be the one doing the hurting and it felt... empowering.

With my new found joy increasing I went on the attack and lunged at the kids who had made my life so unbearable for so long.

I lost count of how many times my feet and fists connected with my tormentor's bodies. I just kept going not holding anything back until none of them could even move. In fact, by the time I had finished, I could barely swing my fists anymore. I was huffing from the exertion and my heart was racing inside my chest. I looked at my hands and smirked. My hands and their faces were covered with a shiny red liquid and I finally felt… free.

After that I began roaming the lands and didn't allow anyone else to even touch me. If someone tried to hurt me, I would feel the excitement build up and feed off the fear I sensed growing inside of them as I began hitting them with everything I had in me, reliving the day I had found my freedom.

Over the years as my anger and strength increased. I used weapons to increase the pain and suffering my enemies felt. Every time I come across a village I relive my childhood and go berserk, wreaking havoc and chaos until not a single soul is standing.

_**And yet they call me a monster.**_

**xoxoxo**

**A/N I get so sick of people assuming that bad guys are just evil. No one is ever born a killer, it's something they learn. The fact that people do fear what they don't understand is truly sad. **

**I may be a fool in your eyes, but in mine I'm simply compassionate. I always try to look for the reasons behind people being and acting the way they do. I suppose that is why I like to analyze the bad guys and come up with reasons why they may have turned out the way they did.**

**I hope this helps to enlighten at least a few of you. For those of you who didn't figure it out: the child in this who went through everything was actually Bankotsu, not Naruto. The prologue will be next.  
**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, nor any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: Okay so a new year has begun, and I have decided that this year I'm going to 'broaden my horizons' by doing more crossover fics. This will be the first. **

**I'm fairly new to the Naruto fandom of writing, so kindly bear with me while I slowly familiarize myself with this new universe- Thank you in advance for your patience! XD**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Key**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

"**Random thoughts"**

_**Demon thoughts**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**Terms used throughout this fic:**

**Alabaster- smooth and white**

**Sulpherous- bright yellow**

**Sanguineous- bloody; of, like or pertaining to blood; blood-red**

**Atrous- jet black**

**Haori- Japanese style kimono shirt**

**Hakama- Japanese style kimono pants tied at the waist**

**Obi- Japanese type of sash or belt that is worn around the waist over a haori**

**Fondushi- Japanese style of underwear worn by warriors back in the Feudal times.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Prologue:**

It was a beautiful sunny day and since everyone was resting up, Sai decided to take his pastel colors outside and work on one of his abstract drawings. It was the only time that he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing.

Art was the one weakness in which Sai allowed himself to indulge. It cleansed his mind and left him more able to focus on his missions without any distractions when the time came.

Being one of the Anbu's special operatives - the 'root division' for him to have feelings of any kind was strictly forbidden. He'd even had no feelings when his own older brother died, to prove his loyalty to the Anbu. So to Sai feelings were unnecessary and were never allowed.

He barely paid attention to the soft breeze brushing past his colorless face as he concentrated on his artwork. It was mostly dark colors swirled together in a mass of unending abstract designs. He didn't even use bright colors; he preferred the dark ones. They fit his demeanor and moods better.

He did, however, register the soft footfalls coming from behind him as Sakura walked up, stopping only a few feet away.

He slightly angled his thin body to look at her. She smiled with her hands clasped behind her back and said conversationally, "So you draw, huh?"

He watched carefully as she walked over, and he asked, "Is there something you want?" staring at her with blank, empty eyes.

She bent over and looked at him sideways, observing, "You're foul-mouthed but have a sensitive side, huh?" Giving him one of her fake smiles, she added, "That's a surprise."

He stared right into her eyes and returned her fake smile, saying, "That fake smile again… So, you're still not done hitting me yet, huh?"

She became serious and replied, "Not quite." He stared at her stoically. She smiled, admitting, "I'm kidding! I really just came over to look at what you were drawing."

"I see," he replied in a monotone voice and returned focus to his drawing. His fingers brushed the paper with light strokes as the dark colors took their intended places across the paper.

Sakura watched Sai as his long slender fingers carefully stroked across the page with the pastel secured between his pale fingers. She said, "At first I thought maybe it was a landscape because you were drawing it out here."

Her eyes lit up as she said, "But it's an abstract, right?" Sai remained silent and continued working as his art took shape before her very eyes.

She watched, a little impressed by his unexpected talent and asked curiously, "So what's the title of this drawing?"

He stopped and just stared at her a minute and then began drawing again as he replied crisply, "I never title my drawings."

She frowned and repeated, "Never? Really?" with sadness and a bit of confusion filling her sea green eyes.

Sai informed her seriously, "I've drawn thousands of pictures, but not once have I ever titled one. I feel nothing, and so they have no titles." sending her another false smile.

She was about to say something when Naruto walked over and huffed, "Figures you'd say something callous like that."

He added grumpily, "Captain Yamato sent me to get you two because it's almost time to leave for our mission." yawning as he scratched his head and tried to wake up.

He walked over and barely inspected the drawing before scoffing, "This picture is nothing special." Feeling a bit slighted by Sakura's sudden growing interest in this guy and his art.

Sai smiled and said, "Just like your equipment, huh?" before turning his back to a slightly blushing Sakura and a sputtering Naruto to begin calmly placing his pastels back inside his bag.

After getting over his eyebrows twitching from the insult, Naruto challenged, "Hey you! If you've got a problem with me, then just come right out and say so! I'll take you on anytime, anywhere." with annoyance blazing in his blue eyes.

Sai closed his drawing pad and said calmly, "I have no problem with you." before turning to add, "I don't care about you at all," with his patented fake smile, leaving both Sakura and Naruto completely speechless as he began gathering his belongings.

Naruto stood there wide-eyed with his jaw dropped, unable to believe what Sai had just said.

His eyes clouded over and his past began replaying in his head, the days where he had been lonely, and branded an outcast.

Briefly he felt like that lonely little boy again as the words rang inside his head. The air was sucked out of his lungs as the words hit him much like a fist slamming into his gut.

"**I don't care about you at all."**

Naruto had to focus on breathing as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and remind himself that he wasn't that lonely kid without anyone to care for him anymore. He wasn't in the dark, cold, lonely place anymore. Nowadays he had friends and had even begun to earn the respect of his elders. He'd even managed to impress Granny Tsunade- the current Hokage.

"**I don't care about you at all."**

But as those word's rang in his mind again like an unwanted mantra, he felt all of the warmth and happiness slowly leave his body and began to fill with the same cold loneliness that he'd been subjected to far too often as a child, when he watched the other children playing happily together, while he stood off alone, unwelcome in their games, let alone in their presence.

He'd been called names and even kicked around the few times they even bothered to acknowledge him. It had been a dark, desolate time for him and waking up every day had become a chore. The only thing that had kept him going then was his strong determination to someday become the Hokage.

It had seemed like forever before the village finally showed him a brief stint of kindness and allowed him to attend Ninja training with the other kids, thanks mainly to the generosity of the now deceased third Hokage.

Sensing Naruto's momentary relapse and growing depression, Sakura placed a firm hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of the cold place his thoughts had taken him to and look at her.

She sent him a genuine smile as if to reassure him, without even a word, that he was okay, before removing her hand and walking over to help Sai gather his things.

Naruto's coldness melted almost instantly at Sakura's warm smile. The vice-like grip of fear that had taken root was quickly shoved away as the warmth of her smile and friendship washed through him. She always made him feel better.

The warmth returned to his body and forced all of the coldness and sadness away, filling him once again with a happy warmth. A goofy grin crossed his face as he thought,_ 'I'm not alone anymore, and I never will be again. I have Sakura and the others.'_

Instantly feeling better, he watched albeit a tad jealously as Sakura bent over to help Sai. Naruto sighed and thought petulantly, _'Why does she have to be so nice to him?'_

Sakura's hand reached out and landed on a small book which could almost fit in just one hand. The cover had a childish drawing of a person with white hair on it.

'_Hm, what's this?'_ she thought, picking it up for a closer look. Her sea green eyes widened as she realized it _was_ a book. _'This isn't published either.'_ She thought, staring at the childlike drawing.

She handed it to Sai and asked, "Did you draw this too?" staring at him while he continued putting his things in his bag.

He glanced sideways and snatched the book, replying, "Yes." before taking it and shoving it neatly into his bag.

Sakura jumped to her own conclusions and said, "Wow, a picture book. That's so cool!" grinning.

Naruto watched from his position still several feet away and thought sourly, _'Why is she so interested in his stuff?'_ He harrumphed and looked away, slightly jealous.

Sakura asked, "Say, do you think I can take a look at it while we walk?" with excitement in her voice, causing Naruto to open his eyes and stare in their direction again.

Sai said, "I can't let you see it." Adding seriously, "It's not finished yet." as he closed his bag and slipped it onto his skinny back. He wasn't muscular, but he was athletic; even with a lanky body you couldn't miss the flat abs he wore.

Sakura frowned a bit, but decided to let it drop for now. She smiled and asked, "Well then, shall we get going?" as she started walking off to follow Naruto, though staying far enough back that Sai wasn't completely alone either.

Naruto huffed and began leading the way over to Yamato, who was waiting behind one of the large trees, eavesdropping in on their conversation to make sure that everything was okay since there was still some tension between the new group of teammates.

**XOXOXOXO**

**In the other Universe:**

Kagome had just returned from another grueling session of her tests. They seemed to be increasingly difficult now. She huffed and pushed her large sulpherous bag, which as usual was stuffed full to the point that it was bulging, over the aging wooden rim of the Bone-Eater's well.

It amazed her time and again how something that looked so old was actually quite sturdy.

Her bag landed on the ground with a heavy thud. She grunted and used her arms to pull herself up onto the rim and then fell over, causing her tiny green skirt to flutter in the breeze as she fell toward the dirt with a soft 'oomph'. _'Well that was fun,'_ she thought sarcastically, rubbing the slight ache from her backside. She sat up panting slightly as she waited to regain her breath.

'_Stupid bag is getting heavier and heavier.'_ She thought, mildly annoyed while staring at the bulky bag.

Inuyasha and the others weren't expecting her to actually return for a few more days, so they were off trying to see to things like repairing Sango's Hiraikotsu, and preparing for their next trip out. Miroku, of course, was off flirting with some village maidens. Shippo had gone to visit his father's grave.

Kagome sighed and stared up at the sunny sky wearing a small smile, thinking, _'At least the weather is decent here today.' _

As soon as she regained her breath, she stood up and slipped the bag onto her back before slowly making her way over to the sacred tree where her bow and a quiver of arrows lay waiting for her.

She dissolved the thin barrier around her weapons and went to retrieve them when she spotted a note pinned to the tree above her bow.

**XOXOXO**

Kagome,

We've gone to prepare for our next trip out. Kaede said these would be safe here.

We should be back by the time you return.

Sango.

**XOXOXO**

She muttered, "They left me behind again." Adding, "Well I am a few days early, so I guess it's not so surprising."

She slipped the bow over her shoulder and slipped the quiver of arrows over her other shoulder and thought_, 'Now what should I do?' _as she began walking back towards the village.

About halfway there, she heard a familiar and unexpected voice, which sent shivers of apprehension running down her spine.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little miko." He drawled, amused.

Her eyes widened and she spun around demanded, "How did you find me?" glaring at him, as she dropped the heavy, bulky bag to the ground in case she needed to fight.

Bankotsu licked his lips as excitement entered his eyes before replying, amused, "I just happened to be passing by and thought I'd see if I could find any new victims to play with." as he lazily tapped Banryu against his broad shoulder.

He grinned at the look of horror that entered her eyes at his statement and added, "So where are your little friends?" enjoying the fact that he'd caught her alone. He knew that he could easily overpower the girl anytime he chose to, so he decided to toy with her a bit first.

She drew her bow and notched an arrow, slightly afraid, though trying hard not to show it. She spoke as bravely as she could, "I won't let you hurt or kill innocents while I'm around." staring at him down the shaft of her arrow as she took aim.

He was pleased by the note of fear that he heard in her voice. _'Good. She should be scared.'_ He thought, highly amused.

Smirking, he lowered Banryu to the ground, standing it up with the curved blade of the handle resting on the ground as the blade stood upright next to him. The fear in her eyes intensified and his smirk widened. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me alone?" he queried, raising a brow.

She licked her dry lips and replied with false bravado, "Yes."

He purposely tightened his grip on the handle just to see that look of fear in her eyes increase yet again and asked, "Really?" with laughing eyes.

It amused him for some reason that she tried so hard to hide her fear. She was failing, however, because he could practically smell it rolling off of her slender body.

Kagome shook a bit and squeaked out another yes. Bankotsu chuckled and said, "Give it your best try then, Miko. I'll even let you have the first shot." challenging her with his now cold and serious eyes as he held Banryu in front of him, pointing the blade towards the frightened girl.

Kagome's eyes widened and her fingers shook as she took aim, thinking, _'All I have to do is aim for the shard in his-'_ and abruptly gasped. "What happened to the shards?"

His deep chuckle rumbled through the air and he asked, "You're just now realizing that they're gone?" laughing at her.

She stomped her foot and yelled, "Hey, I've been a bit preoccupied, keeping you from slaughtering innocents, okay?"

Bankotsu lost all humor and said, "You're becoming impertinent and annoying." He grinned evilly at the shocked look on her face.

"I didn't think you knew any big words like that," she said, grinning.

The smirk fell from his face, and he said, "Time to die, miko," intending to strike Banryu towards her. At the same time a wide eyed Kagome went to release her arrow, the sky opened up with a fierce powerful wind that flew around them, causing both combatants to stare around them in confusion, wondering what was going on as a deafening roar invaded their ear drums, causing them to wince.

In the sky beside them, a large vortex began to form. The crackling, sparking clouds seemed to tighten around them. As the storm and vortex swirled around them, growing larger and stronger with each passing moment; the air began to sizzle, pop, and crackle. The ground pitched and rolled with rumbling shudders.

Kagome could only manage a squeak of surprise before the pain registered. They felt as if their bones were being crushed and the fierce wind seemed to suck the air from their lungs.

Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, the ominous vortex reached its maximum strength, and it began to create a greater wind that began to suck in whatever it could.

A horrified yell ripped past Kagome's lips as the enormous and ominous-looking portal opened up directly beside them, and she was immediately lifted high into the air. She used one hand to frantically try and keep her skirt from flying up while her other clutched her bow and quiver of arrows to her like they were her only lifeline.

Before he knew what happened, Bankotsu felt himself being lifted from the ground by the fearsome winds with the edges of his haori fluttering in the wind despite the heavy armor strapped over his back and chest. His hand tightened around Banryu as he tried to fight the pull of the wind to no avail. "What the fuck is going on here?" shouted a clearly baffled and angry Bankotsu.

Kagome's terrified screams ripped through the air and her slender arms tightened to have death grip on her bow and her quiver of arrows, which she was crushing against her chest. Her skirt flew about wildly as the winds grabbed her and sucked her into the portal with her atrous hair blowing about so hard that it stung her cheeks each time it hit her in the face. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried not to be overcome by panic.

Bankotsu's heavy braid whipped against his face, annoying him a bit, and his eyes widened in fear, as he too was captured by the winds and dragged into the portal. The portal almost instantly closed behind him.

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: I am aware that the Naruto part closely resembles one of the episodes from season one of Shippuuden. Keep in mind that I did that merely to give everyone a sense of the time frame where everything will be taking place. It is not my intention to copy the cannon plot, but I needed somewhere to start this from so that everyone would know about the time frame for which this story takes place in.**

**Okay so that's it for the prologue. I hope everyone will enjoy my newest fic. I'm really excited about where this is headed. As always, opinions on how I'm doing and what you think of this idea are both widely encouraged. I also gladly welcome constructive criticism. It helps me to improve my own writings and grow as an author! XD**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter One:**

Kagome woke up feeling a bit groggy and moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her body felt as if she'd been hit by a semi or put through a meat grinder and then pieced back together again. She had aches in places she didn't know a body could ache.

Her fingers tightened of their own accord, and her mind slowly registered that something was in her hands. She looked down at her hands, and her eyes widened as she saw the wooden, priestess bow and the quiver of arrows she'd been clinging to.

_'At least I have these with me,'_ she thought, slightly relieved, knowing that she wouldn't be completely weaponless. She forced the pain from her mind and worked at slowly getting to her feet.

Though the pain was still there, she tried really hard to ignore it, breathing through the worst of it to find her balance. After several minutes, she managed to kick start her brain a bit faster.

_'All that I can clearly remember is that I was facing off against Bankotsu, and then the sky opened up and - '_ her eyes shot wide and began scanning the area. She froze as she recognized the massive body laying only a few feet from her.

Instinctively scooting back a few paces on her rear, she thought shocked,_ 'Bankotsu.' _She wasn't sure if she should wait for him to wake up or just leave. She also didn't know if he'd immediately attack her or not.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously and thought,_ 'Do I run and risk getting lost wherever it is that we have ended up? Or do I stay and risk him being angry when he wakes up?'_

What a dilemma she faced right now: run and face the unknown head on, or stay and face the monster that she at least had some knowledge of what to expect with…

She debated both sides and sighed, thinking,_ 'At least with Bankotsu I do have some idea of what to expect.' _So she resigned herself and waited.

She didn't have very long to wait. Within minutes, he began to stir.

Bankotsu's eyes opened and he too felt a bit groggy. One hand went to his aching head, and his other hand automatically clenched tighter around Banryu's handle in order to reassure himself that his weapon was indeed with him.

He released an audible sigh of relief at the familiar press of the cold steel against his palm. He slowly pulled the large weapon closer to his chest, almost hugging it, and forced his mind to clear from the hazy state it was in.

Slowly he became aware of the intense throbbing as his entire body pulsed with pain and ached horribly, but he called on his warrior training and ruthlessly forced the pain into the back of his mind, locking it away. He silently commanded his body to move, and much to his delight, his body immediately obeyed his commands.

One of many advantages being a warrior afforded him.

He climbed to his feet and began scanning his surroundings. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed the raven-haired miko. She looked just as lost and confused as he felt. He thought grumpily,_ 'Oh great she just had to be here too. What am I, a damned babysitter?'_

Sighing heavily he rubbed the back of his head and began scanning his surroundings again, asking sarcastically, "I don't suppose you happen to know where we are?" He frowned as he failed to recognize any of their immediate surroundings.

All that he was able to make out was that there were some trees around them, dirt under their feet and… the sound of running water? He huffed thinking,_ 'At least that's one necessity covered for now.'_

Kagome demanded testily, "How the hell would I know?" glaring at him for his rudeness, and wincing when her head pounded more in retaliation of her glaring.

He heaved a heavy sigh and thought sarcastically,_ 'She's a real sweet one, huh?' _snorting in response to his inaudible question.

He focused his sharp blue eyes on their surroundings and scowled. He'd never seen this place before, so he knew damned well they had to be somewhere he'd never been before as he always remembered every placed he went to.

It was part of his training as a mercenary - knowing your surroundings so that you could quickly determine whether you lived or died in an intense situation.

Kagome sighed and muttered, "Looks like trees, so at least that much is the same." as she knelt down to run her hand in the dirt. "This feels the same too."

They hadn't time-traveled; she knew what that felt like. This…. This was something different. Time travel never left her feeling completely disoriented like she was feeling right now. She felt entirely out of place. None of this place seemed familiar, minus the trees and dirt. No, this… whatever it was that had happened to them, was something very different, and it puzzled her.

Bankotsu snorted at her snippy attitude and strange actions about the obvious. Without a word or a thought for the miko, he started walking in the direction he heard water coming from.

Realizing that he intended to just abandon her, Kagome felt a momentary panic seize her heart. She quickly jumped up and squeaked, "Hey, don't just leave me here," as she hurried to catch up to him.

_'I mean really, the nerve of this guy! Does he seriously think that he's going leave me here all alone? Wherever the hell here is exactly,'_ she thought perturbed.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and warned, "Listen well, little miko, you either keep up or else I'll leave you behind. Doesn't matter much to me either way." lifting his broad shoulder in a careless shrug before placing Banryu to lean heavily on his shoulder in its normal place.

She grit her teeth at his callous mannerisms and huffed, "My name is Kagome, not miko! Say it with me now, Ka-go-me." Staring at him clearly annoyed. He chuckled, slightly amused by her spunk and simply smirked before walking off again. She stomped her foot in frustration before walking with him silently down the path.

Her quiver was filled to the brim with arrows that were luckily somehow unbroken. She slung it on her back, and the wooden bow rested comfortably in one hand, as they continued walking down the path.

After several long moments of strained silence, she chanced a look at her very reluctant companion. His eyes were scanning their surroundings for any plausible dangers. His jaw was firm and obviously clenched, judging by the slight tick of the skin beside his mouth. He looked very intimidating and strangely that somehow reassured Kagome.

At least with him around, she wouldn't be facing everything alone. She had her bow and arrows, sure, but she also had no idea what she might end up facing. Bankotsu was strong enough to stand against Inuyasha; she'd witnessed that with her own eyes, so she knew that he'd more or less be able to stand against pretty much anything here.

Kagome sighed. '_I never would have thought that I'd be even the least bit grateful for Bankotsu's presence…at least until now.'_ Her fingers tightened on her bow and she sighed heavily.

Bankotsu grit his teeth trying to keep his cool and remain focused on his surroundings. But the constant sighing of the chit beside him was seriously beginning to grate on his already frazzled nerves.

A few steps later Kagome sighed again, and Bankotsu finally lost it. He spun on the ball of his foot and quickly slammed her into one of the trees. He got directly in her face and warned with a dangerous growl, "If you don't stop that annoying sighing right now, I'm going to cut off your damned head!" glaring hard into her wide eyes.

Aware that she'd gotten the message from the trembling of her body, he huffed and shoved himself away from the tree and began storming down the path again.

After calming her racing heartbeat to a normal pace again, Kagome ran to catch back up with him and made sure not to sigh again, thinking,_ 'Wow, talk about touchy.' _as she tried to distract herself by taking in their environment.

The trees were thick and well… normal. But the feel of this place was very different. In the Feudal Era things had felt… different. There was always an air of danger everywhere around. Demonic auras were spread over large spaces.

Here wasn't the same. The tension in the air was very thick, as if opposing forces were all around her. Now, so far at least, she didn't sense any demonic auras here, which also puzzled her.

By the look of things, Bankotsu had also picked up on it because his face was frowning and his eyes were clouding over with confusion. Knowing that she was a miko and that all mikos picked up on auras fairly quickly, Bankotsu asked, "Does something seem a bit… off to you?"

She nodded replying, "Yeah, I don't seem to sense anything demonic anywhere."

He stopped as his eyes widened, and he turned to face her, agreeing, "You're right." Adding, "Although, the tension in the air is still thick." which only served to add to his confusion.

She nodded and he used his free hand to rub his chin, pondering what their discovery could mean. She bit her lip and said, slightly anxious, "Bankotsu, I don't think we're in the Feudal Era anymore." staring into his blue eyes.

The crease between his eyebrows deepened and he stared back at her, admitting, "I think you might be right." before heaving a heavy sigh and continuing down the path they had started on. Right now, his first priority was getting to that damned water. She quietly kept pace beside him.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter is done. I can't say for sure yet exactly how often updates will come on this one, but I can promise at least one every two weeks, until I finish my other story {****Small Youkai Lovers.} Once that is finished, I'll be able to dedicate myself to this one full time.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter of ****Against All Odds****:**

_Bankotsu and Kagome begin traveling together and end up sharing their knowledge with each other, realizing that, at least for now, they must rely on each other for survival, while exploring and learning the dangers both obvious and hidden of this strange new world._


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta The Invisible Author, for her diligence and hard work.**

**Chapter Two****:**

Kagome and Bankotsu continued pressing deeper between the thick, tall trees, using their hands to move some of the taller and annoying weeds out of the way as they passed by.

The trees were dense, towering high above even the mercenary leader's famed weapon, Banryu. Few branches even hung low enough to block Banryu's path.

Kagome stayed right beside Bankotsu and frowned as she asked, "Hey, is that water I hear?"

He snorted, "Duh," and continued brushing the weeds out of his face with an annoyed huff as he walked the last few feet before stepping into a weedless clearing with a small waterfall.

Kagome gasped, "It's beautiful," as her soft brown eyes slowly took in the breathtaking sight before her. There was a one-story tall waterfall carved into the face of the cliff in front of them. She watched awed as water glided over the rocky lip and fell down to meld into a deep, nice-sized pond of clear water, which was outlined by brilliant green flora.

On either side of the waterfall was a rocky cliff-face which had many uneven edges and even a couple of ledges that might be able to shelter a small person for a brief amount of time. Through one of the ledges on the left, was a small tree growing as if the earth itself had been shifted. The small tree bent over a bit as if perhaps it had been shoved halfway over while trying to make its break through the rocky surface.

On the right was a large tree, nearly as tall as the cliff itself and as large around as a huge boulder. It was obvious the tree was very old from its sheer size. One of its longest branches went out to stand above the water pool before bending down to kiss the water with the gentle brush of its leaves as a soft breeze went by.

Kagome's eyes danced with absolute pleasure as she finished taking in the sight. Her eyes landed on a small boulder that had been flattened on the surface through the years of erosion. It stretched out slightly above the beginning of the pool of water and gave a good foot of room for a couple of people to perch on.

Bankotsu muttered, "Yeah, great," as his eyes began searching for a decent spot for them to dig a fire pit.

Kagome heard the rudeness in his voice and huffed, "You have no appreciation for the beauty of nature." scowling at him before moving into the clearing and away from the weeds.

He muttered, "I appreciate nature just fine as long as I have some form of water, food, and a good fire to cook with." as he moved to the middle of the riverbank, right where the grass stopped and knelt down to begin digging a fire pit.

Kagome sighed and started gathering some of the fallen pieces of branches for firewood and said, "You need to learn to relax every once in a while."

Bankotsu snorted. "I'll relax once I know where the hell we've been taken away to and exactly what the hell kind of situations we've been thrust into." as his eyes slowly scanned for any possible dangers.

Kagome sighed heavily and scolded, "Bankotsu, you can't be a soldier twenty four - seven, you need to remember that you're still human too." as she dropped the first load of wood beside him.

Bankotsu huffed while glaring up her and said, "We can't all be as innocent as you are, Kagome. Some of us have to actually know what the hell we're dealing with instead of trusting everyone we meet blindly like you do."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed at him and she stomped her foot in a hissy, kicking up a bit of dirt in his face before huffing and storming off to sit on the flat boulder and stare at the beauty around her.

He sneezed and then growled, glaring at her retreating back before rubbing his temples and muttering, "Why me?" Taking a deep breath, he took the wood and dropped it into the hole, before rubbing two sticks together to start a fire, muttering under his breath the whole time about being stuck with an annoying little "goody-goody"

All the while, he kept Banryu close at hand in case of any unexpected dangers. His mind toyed with the idea of just cutting her in half and being done with it. As sorely tempted as he was to do just that, his warrior instincts told him that they were going to need to work together until they figured out what the hell was going on.

He scowled as he bent down to blow on the tiny flames and give the fire life. The tiny flames liked the dry wood and caught almost instantly. He nodded once in satisfaction and tossed the two sticks he'd used to start the fire into the fire.

He stood up with Banryu in his hand and placed a hand on his hips, glaring as he noticed the girl sitting there doing nothing while he did all the work. He grit his teeth, thinking, _'Oh, hell no! She isn't going to laze about doing nothing while I do all the work!'_

Stomping over, he stood up straight and cleared his throat, startling her out of her admiration of the natural beauty surrounding them.

He huffed and ordered, "Get up off your ass and make yourself useful by finding something to collect us some water in. I'll catch our food."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she faced him. He scolded, "Don't give me that look, just do what you were told, girl."

She stood up and kicked his shin, barking, "You need to learn some manners, jerk!" before stomping off to look for something to put water in.

He bent down to rub his bruised shin, glaring at her retreating back, while muttering, "And people wonder why I prefer my own company." With a heavy sigh, he placed Banryu safely against the stone slab and pulled his hakama and haori off, setting them with his treasured weapon, before diving into the water and moving over to where he would catch them some big fish.

As he caught the struggling fish, he flexed his biceps and tossed them over his head onto the river bank, several feet away from the fire.

Kagome muttered under her breath about "rude, bossy, arrogant males" while she started searching through the brush with her bow and arrows slung across her back, and ranted to herself, searching for something to use as a bowl or bucket.

She scowled when all she found was large leaves, muttering, "How is this supposed to help?" sighing she picked a few of them up and carried them over to the pond.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Bankotsu was in the water with his bare chest dripping as he heaved another rather large fish onto the shore. She blinked. She'd never seen a half naked male before except when she was bandaging Inuyasha. But he'd never been as muscular as Bankotsu.

She stood unable to tear her gaze away as she watched his muscles contract and bulge as he continued fishing for their dinner. The muscles rippled beneath his bronzed skin like the water in the waterfall moving fluidly with every move he made.

It certainly was a sight to behold as the water droplets flew through the air and rolled off of his hair to fall back into the pond. His skin glistened with the moisture and for a minute she thought that even an arrogant jerk like Bankotsu held some beauty.

Bankotsu finished his task and blinked and then smirked as he noticed the girl watching him. He thought amused, _'So even Miss Goody-Goody Miko isn't immune to my natural sex appeal, eh?' _getting a large ego boost.

His smirk widened as he called out, "Yo miko, I know I'm hot, but would you stop staring and start working?" causing the embarrassed teenager to blush and turn her back to him.

His deep chuckled grated on her nerves and she spun around yelling, "You're such a - " stopping and blushing redder and as she turned away again while he stepped out of the water in nothing but his fondushi, which was now soaked.

The grin on his face widened, showing his gleaming white teeth as he unabashedly strutted out of the water, exposing his naked skin to the sun. The water rolled down wide expanse of his muscular chest, down his rock hard abs and down his legs to drip onto the ground.

He flipped his braid to drape over his shoulder and began squeezing the excess water from his hair, leaving the braid in place, as he asked smugly, "You were saying?"

Kagome's breath hitched a bit and her face bled crimson as she refused to look his way, muttering, "Put your damn clothes on."

Bankotsu stared at her and asked, slightly amused, "Why? Am I making you nervous?"

She huffed , "Just shut up and get dressed." tossing his clothes at him as he moved towards the fire.

He rolled his eyes and noticed that his fondushi was mostly dry. Sighing he pulled on his hakamas and tied them at the waist. Deciding to let his hair dry before donning his haori, he said, "You can turn around now, I'm decent."

She could hear the amusement in his voice and turned around to lay into him verbally, but stopped with wide eyes at his naked chest. He walked up so that he was standing just a few inches away from her and tapped her nose, saying, "My face is up here by the way," pointing to his face as he tilted her chin up.

She became annoyed by the arrogant grin on his face and the smug note in his voice. She slapped his hand away and growled, "Put your damned shit on."

He grit his teeth in annoyance and shot back, "Not until my braid dries. So you will just have to control your drooling and deal with it." flipping his wet braid over his shoulder and walking off to collect the fish.

Her face flushed and the blush even spread to her neck as she growled, "You... You -"

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Did you get something for the water or what?" bending to arrange some stronger, longer sticks over the fire as a makeshift spit to roast their fish on.

She huffed and said, "All I could find were these," thrusting the large leaves into his face.

He looked up at her with a raised brow and asked, "Well?" expecting her to get the water.

She huffed admitting, "I'm used to a pot or at least a bucket." as her eyes fell to the ground.

He let out a long exaggerated sigh and said, "Figures." Taking the leaves and dragging her over to the water by hand.

She blushed and then snapped out of it as she was yanked over to the river. Bankotsu huffed as he dragged her to kneel down and explained, "Take these and watch."

Taking the two leaves, Kagome watched impressed as he used his hands to shape the large leaf into the form of a bowl and dipped up some water. Bringing the make shift paper bowl to his lips, he drank deeply as the refreshingly cool water poured down his hot, dry throat.

He smacked his lips in satisfaction and showed her how to shape the leaf, before she too drank.

His eyes rolled upward as he heard her little mummer of pleasure and he spotted some coconuts. Grinning he jumped to his feet and climbed up the tree. He took a dagger out of the back of his hakama and cut down four good-sized coconuts, laughing as they nearly fell on her.

She yelled, "Hey, watch it!" glaring up at the man with a playful glint in his eyes.

He shrugged saying, "It's not like I can control where they fall." smirking as the last one fell behind her. Kagome jumped before glaring and growling at him.

He chuckled and flipped over upside down, saying impishly, "I didn't realize your chest was so big."

She gasped, wide-eyed and her hands flew to her chest as she growled, "Hentai." And delivered a resounding slap to his face, hard enough to cause him to sway a bit and have to fight in order to regain his balance and keep from falling out of the tree.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he demanded, flipping to land on his feet, glaring at her with one hand on his burning cheek and the other firmly on his hip.

She scoffed, "Serves you right for behaving like that idiot, Miroku." as she knelt down and began picking up the coconuts.

Bankotsu huffed and rolled his eyes, muttering, "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Crazy girl." and stomped over to flush his face with the cold water and assuage his burning cheek.

She rolled her eyes and carried the coconuts, two at a time, over to the fire, using a hand sized rock to try and crack them open, but to no avail.

He chuckled and said, "You'll never get it that way," taking the coconut and using his dagger stuck between a crack in the boulder, to smash the coconut on. Smirking he handed her the two jagged halves and proceeded to crack the rest, before dipping his dagger into the water and rinsing the sticky milky juice from the blade. He flicked the blade dry and sheathed in back into the back of his hakama.

She blinked and said, "Uh, thanks." as she began drinking the sweet milk and then began using her hands to scrape out the gourd.

He sighed and said seriously, "Look we're going to have to work together until we can figure out where we are and what is and isn't safe to eat okay? So let's start with some ground rules."

She blinked, "Ground rules? Why?" and stared at him, adding, "Yeah I think we should stick together a while."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Because in order to keep us both safe, I'm going to need you to do as I say." Seeing that she was about to argue, he placed his hand over her open mouth and scowled, saying, "Just shut up and let me finish."

Kagome's eyes flashed with annoyance and she shoved his hand away, huffing. Bankotsu sighed, rubbing his temples and thought, _'Stay calm, she's just acting like a normal, annoying girl.'_

Once he was in control and his ire abated, he stated bluntly, "You obviously don't know the first thing about living off the land; I do. Therefore, we do as I say." She glared at him, but admitted to herself that he was right. She didn't know the first thing about being in the wild. Without her pots and matches she couldn't even start a fire.

Much as she loathed the fact, without him she'd be dead in a few days at best. Sure she could fight, but she didn't know how to hunt for food and had no idea what berries were and weren't poisonous.

The fact that she was going to have to rely on him didn't sit well with her, but she was smart enough to know that she really didn't have any choice at this point.

Seeing that Kagome realized the gravity of their situation currently, Bankotsu began laying down the rules. "Rule number one: When we travel you stay right beside me and keep your sense peeled. If anything around us feels strange to you, tell me - immediately."

She nodded. He continued, "Rule number two: do not, under any circumstances eat anything unless I say that it is okay." Adding, "In fact, don't touch any plants unless I clear them too."

She sighed, feeling like a child being lectured and nodded. He said seriously, "Rule number three: Until we know exactly what the hell is going on, you are not, I repeat _not,_ to tell anyone we may come across about our little situation. If anyone we happen to run across asks, you're my sister or my cousin."

She scrunched her face up at the thought of pretending to be related to him. Noticing her look he sighed, "Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about it either, but this way no one will try to separate us and I can better control both of our safeties."

He added seriously, "If you don't follow these simple rules, I won't be held responsible for your safety and well being any longer. I'll just leave you to fend for yourself and go off alone." staring at her to show how deadly serious he was.

Since they were here together, he somehow felt responsible for her, probably because of the fact that he was a born leader. But if she refused to obey his rules, he'd wash his hands of her and go off alone, leaving her to her own foolish nature and not give it a second thought.

Kagome sighed heavily and pouted, "What am I, a baby?" feeling like a child.

He chuckled, "No, not a child. But you're not used to the wilderness or the inherent dangers of the wild." Adding, "I refuse to be responsible for someone who won't obey simple, common sense rules."

Noticing her frown, he said, "Look, it's not any easier for me. I'm used to traveling either by myself or with a group of blood thirsty killers. Being around a priestess isn't my idea of fun anymore than your being around me is to you."

She sighed and her faced looked sad as she stared at the falling water. As much as she hated the fact that they were stuck dealing with each other, it didn't change anything.

He sighed and began carving out the coconut gourds to make two bowls, and the other two were made into water buckets, as he stabbed a couple holes at the tops and shoved some sticks trough, tying some of the big leafs over them to keep out dirt and bugs.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay that one actually got longer then I intended. Oh well that's the second chapter. Enjoy and comments are encouraged, but not required :D**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_The new 'Team Kakashi' are working to find Sasuke, before Sasuke kills Orochimaru, while Kakashi heals up at the hospital._

_On the other hand, Bankotsu and Kagome are still traveling together and begin to slowly open up to each other._


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Three****:**

**With Bankotsu and Kagome, A few days later:**

Bankotsu woke up before the sun rose and walked over to Kagome, who was curled up on a bed of leaves in the grass. He nudged her with his foot and said, "Get up, we need to leave soon."

Kagome mumbled sleepily, "Five more minutes, Mama." and turned to roll over the other way.

Bankotsu blinked and thought,_ 'Mama? Do you see me wearing tits?'_ He scowled and said, "Yo, I'm not your mother, now get the hell up." shaking her shoulder with his foot.

She mumbled again and shoved his foot off. He rolled his eyes and thought, _'Waking her up is as bad as trying to wake up Jakotsu.'_

His face fell instantly and sadness briefly filled his eyes as he sighed, missing his dead best friend. He wondered briefly, _'Why was I the only one brought back again?'_

Huffing he muttered, "Whatever," then smirked as an idea came to him. _'This will wake her up for sure,'_ he thought pleased as his eyes danced with mischief. He lifted his hand into the air and brought it down hard with a resounding crack filling the air as his hand landed right on her backside.

Kagome yelped as she jumped up with wide eyes and began rubbing her stinging rear end.

Bankotsu stood up chuckling and said, amused, "Never failed to wake Jakotsu up either," giving her a big grin.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she growled, "Bankotsu, what the hell did you do that for?" rising to her feet and still trying to vigorously rub the burning sensation away.

He smirked, replying, "You wouldn't get up, so I had to resort to waking you up somehow." while shrugging his shoulder casually.

Kagome pouted and complained, "Couldn't you have found a nicer way?" Growling out, "One that didn't involve assaulting my butt." She sighed heavily as she realized that all the rubbing was doing was adding more heat to her inflamed cheek.

He quirked a brow and said, "Well, I could always just toss you into the river next time. Would you prefer that?" staring at her.

Her eyes widened briefly and then she sighed heavily and muttered, "Never mind." and went to sit by the fire.

He laughed and went over to the river to fill up the hollowed-out coconut shells with water and then placed the leaves on them for protection, as he tied them shut. Using a vine from one of the trees, he cinched one of the make shift water containers over his chest and passed her the other one, saying, "Here, you're going to need this."

Bankotsu frowned as she tied it over her shoulder to dangle at her hip and instructed her seriously, "Try to make it last because we don't know when we will come across water again." while picking up his Banryu and laying it on his shoulder.

Kagome nodded her thanks and passed him a leaf tied with nuts and the few berries that he had approved. They munched a bit and then ate the smoked fish. Kagome strapped her quiver of arrows onto her back and dangled her bow on her arm up by her shoulder.

Bankotsu passed her the two empty gourds and she filled them with berries and nuts because they also didn't know when they would next find food, and then passed him his.

Again Bankotsu used a vine from one of the trees and made a rope for the gourd, draping it over his chest.

Kagome draped hers at her other hip so as not to impede her movements if she did need to use her bow. She quickly tied a small bunch of medicinal herbs, which she had found around their camp, into the last leaf and slipped it into her quiver, thinking, _'I don't have the modern medicines I'm used to, so at least I have these. Thanks to my training with Kaede, I at least have some healing herbs experience that the priestesses of her time had.'_

Staring at the tough mercenary leader, she thought, '_If he's anything like Inuyasha was, he will be stubborn and grouchy when I need to bandage him up.'_

Sadness filtered through her eyes as she thought longingly, _'Inuyasha, I miss them all so much.'_

Bankotsu started growing impatient and asked, "Yo, are you ready or what?" while lazily tapping Banryu against his broad shoulder.

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded to him that she was ready. Together they set off to explore the strange world they had dropped into.

The fact that neither of them picked up any demonic auras since their arrival was really starting to puzzle them both. They were used to feeling demonic energies all around them and not sensing any made things seem so abnormal to them.

Bankotsu sighed, thinking,_ 'At least we have two of the main essentials for now- water and food. We're going to have to make it stretch though.' _as he walked back through the waist-high weeds.

Kagome stayed behind him, grateful not to have to push the grass and weeds out of her face since he was ahead of her. All she had to do was follow in his tracks because the weeds and grass were only knee high to her once he was done stomping through them.

She thought about suggesting that Bankotsu just use Banryu and chop them down. As she opened her mouth an image of the irate mercenary yelling about how his baby was a weapon and wasn't a weed whacker filtered through her mind and she thought better of it, choosing instead to remain silent.

They walked along through the thick weeds for close to an hour, when Bankotsu let out a frustrated breath. He'd grown tired of traipsing through weeds and decided enough was enough He hefted Banryu and swung it yelling, "Enough of this!" as he swung Banryu in a wide arch and cut down the weeds in front of them.

The pressure from the Halberd's strike sent weed flying everywhere. Kagome squatted down behind him to keep from getting hit by the flying debris and stared with wide eyes.

Bankotsu huffed and said, "Now that's better," as he surveyed his handiwork. As he did so a snake that had been trailing beside them under the cover of the weeds struck out and bit above his ankle, causing the man to cry out and glare at the snake.

He shot his hand down and snatched the snake by the skin behind its head so that it couldn't bite him again, growling, "You stupid snake," before he squeezed his hand so hard that the snake's eyes popped out and he shook his fist angrily swaying the snake in his hand and then swung the snake, tossing it as far as he could.

Knowing that that foot needed tending-to now, Kagome stood up and pushed him to sit down saying, "Let me see it."

Bankotsu was about to argue, but before he could stand back up, she'd picked up his foot and stared at the bite just above his ankle, which was already swelling and the two fang holes had a yellowish ooze and a small stream of blood slowly leaking from them.

Knowing she had to act fast, Kagome opened her mouth and placed it over the twin punctures and the skin around them. Fire burned in his leg and seemed to be worst by the wounds as she began sucking out the venom and spat it out on the ground before repeating the process.

He blinked and stared at her in shock before gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the ground as she repeated the process several times until she was sure most of, if not all of, the venom had been drawn out.

She grabbed two stones and pulled out the herbs. She placed a piece of her shirt sleeve on one of the stones and placed the herbs on the cloth, then closed the cloth and used the other stone to grind the herbs.

When she was sure they had been fully ground, she added just a few drops of water and mixed it into a thick paste, before taking the cloth and tying it over the bite, instructing, "Leave this on and we can head back to the waterfall for now."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she said seriously, "Bankotsu, that leg needs to be elevated for at least a few hours. We haven't made it too far yet, so let's just go back and rest up a while and we can head out again in the morning, when I've made sure that snake bite is fixed properly with all of the venom removed." Adding, "Otherwise, the venom might kill even a tough guy like you."

Bankotsu huffed and stared at his ankle in awe as he asked, "Where did you learn that anyways?"

She replied, "Kaede," explaining, "She didn't trust my more modern medicines and wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have to rely on just them to be able to heal. She taught me all the healing knowledge that a priestess should have."

He chuckled and said, "And here I thought you didn't even know how to be a priestess."

Kagome scowled, "Hey, I could just leave you to heal on your own you know." miffed at the insult to her abilities.

Bankotsu had to chuckle at that. "No you won't because without me, you wouldn't even know what you can and can't eat. And without me, you wouldn't last two days." He stated matter-of-factly.

Knowing that he was right on the first account, she sighed and argued back, "You need me too. Otherwise that snake bite could have easily killed you."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, some dumb old snakebite isn't going to kill me." puffing his chest out with pride, he added seriously, "There is a cave not far from here, see it?" pointing to the cave.

She frowned and nodded, adding, "You shouldn't walk on that more then you have to. It - "

He cut her off and said, "That is where we're going." in a voice brokering no arguments.

She muttered, "Why is it that men have to be so stubborn and arrogant?" rubbing her temples.

Offended by the statement, he snorted and fired back, "Why do girls have to be so weak and fragile?" glaring at her.

She stormed over to him and said, "You know what, I've had enough your attitude, you ungrateful jerk! Go ahead, push yourself even more." and began stomping towards the cave.

He muttered, "Oh Yeah? Fine, I will," and stood up gritting his teeth against the searing pain above his ankle. He'd be damned if that girl was going to be proven right.

Thinking it would serve him right if he fell on his face, Kagome continued storming off, until Kaede's instructions popped into her mind.

"_Remember Kagome, if someone gets by a snake, it's best not to walk on it anymore than necessary, and you may have to help them into a safe spot because some venom work fast and will leave the person unable to move well." The older priestess instructed, while wrapping the villager's bite._

The pain in the bite site increased and blood began to leak through the cloth. Sweat began beading on Bankotsu's brow and he grit his teeth harder, refusing to acknowledge the pain.

To his chagrin, his leg began feeling heavier and his movements began to slow down. Grinding his teeth together, he forced his body to move, despite the dizziness setting in.

Sighing Kagome rolled her eyes and let Bankotsu walk a few more paces. She muttered, "Stubborn," and chose instead to follow him and make sure that he actually made it over to the cave.

She knew from her dealing with Inuyasha how prideful and stubborn men were when injured, especially warriors. She also knew it was best to let the fool do it on his own and then just bandage him up again when they stopped to camp.

Once Bankotsu reached the area with the cave he had spotted, he fell down and huffed, panting through the immense, burning pain. Kagome rolled her eyes and went over to the tiny creek, washing her hands. She removed the make shift bandaged and began sucking and spitting out more of the venom/blood mixture while Bankotsu ground his teeth against the pain.

When she was certain all venom had been taken out this time, she sighed, moving him into the cave and elevated his ankle, saying "Leave it a while; it should help with the swelling and then I will re-bandage it." before moving over to start a small fire, and then rinse out the first cloth so it would be dry to re-bandage him with.

Bankotsu sat with his back against the wall and huffed while his eyes examined the cave. It wasn't large, but was roomy enough for the two of them not to be cramped; even Banryu rested safely, standing upright beside her master. There were a few spider webs here and there, and even though the floor was dirt, it was free of any foreign debris.

His teeth ground as his vision blurred and he silently berated himself for not thinking about the possibility of snakes.

Kagome made an herbal tea and handed him some, suggesting, "Drink, it'll help with the pain and swelling both."

He sighed and took the tea, drinking it down before saying gruffly, "Thanks." and closing his eyes.

She replied, huffing, "You're welcome," before moving over to evaluate which herbs she still had, and then went around collecting more of the ones she'd used.

He cracked an eye open as he heard her walking around, and he thought, 'Maybe she does know a thing or two. I mean, after all, she is a priestess.' He stared at his ankle and sighed. It was still swollen, but at least the pain was ebbing away and the burning up his leg had finally dimmed down to just a slow throb at the site of the bite.

He watched her moving around their 'camp' and thought,_ 'Perhaps having a woman around won't be so bad after all.' Adding grudgingly, 'Her healing knowledge would be more then what I possess.'_

Bankotsu glared at his ankle and huffed, "Stupid snake." before rubbing his temples and heaving a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes, he sat there trying to will the remaining pain away completely.

Kagome muttered under her breath about how men were so stubborn and collected her herbs. She pulled off two more large leafs and filled them with nuts and berries that he had approved at the last place and dragged them back to the cave.

Afterward, she took some of the food over to him. She re-wrapped his ankle with a fresh medicinal paste and the now dry cloth, and then went back to sit by the fire in the middle of the cave.

Bankotsu sighed and quickly fell into an unexpected but needed sleep. She smiled as she realized he was napping and tried to be quite while she organized her herbs and some extra leaves in case of any other injuries.

**XOXOXO**

**Several hours later:**

**With Team Kakashi:**

Hearing Sakura, Naruto, and Sai's voices drawing closer, Captain Yamato disappeared and then reappeared by the entrance of the spa waiting for his young team.

When the three teenage ninjas appeared, he asked, "So has your teamwork improved?"

Naruto muttered, "Why do I have to be stuck with this guy?" glaring at Sai, who stood calmly.

Yamato got a serious look on his face asking, "So you would rather I control you through fear?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he backed up, saying, "No, no, it's okay." Adding, "Our teamwork has improved." waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Yamato smiled and nodded, satisfied as Sakura and Sai began conversing among themselves.

Yamato smiled and turned to begin leading his small group down the path and back into the dense trees and forest.

The teenagers quickly caught up with their Captain and began walking behind him in silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Sakura walked along, thinking, 'I sure hope Naruto keeps his cool and doesn't allow his temper to explode.' as she glance back at the silent boys. Naruto was staring at Sai, and Sai seemed to be ignoring him.

Naruto kept fuming over how Sai said those words to him and thought, 'So Ino and Sakura think that Sai resembles Sasuke, huh? Maybe a little…. But I still don't accept him as part of Team Kakashi.' glancing at the silent pale-skinned boy beside him.

Sai silently wondered just how strong Sakura really was as he rubbed his jaw, remembering when she'd warned him not to ever talk bad about Sasuke again, or else she wouldn't hold back next time.

When the sun began its downward descent from the sky, Yamato said, "It's just about time." Adding, "Follow me," as he turned off the path and began traipsing through the waist high weeds, going deeper into the forest.

Shrugging, the three ninjas quickly followed their captain, asking what it was all about.

Yamato replied, "I'm sure that Lady Tsunade already told you that the information Sakura received may well be a trap." Adding seriously, "The Akatsuki could be there waiting to ambush us at the bridge."

The three teenagers blinked and then frowned. Yamato explained, "Given that the information came from a member of the Akatsuki, we have to assume it is a trap and proceed with caution."

The teens nodded and agreed that it made sense. Yamato added, "Therefore, we will find a suitable spot, make camp for the night and discuss our strategies."

Yamato added, "From here on out, we will proceed under as much cover as possible." and they all nodded their agreements.

Fifteen minutes later, Yamato led them into the forest to a large clearing. It was spacious and flat, even though the lush grass was short and had a few patches of dirt here and there. It was a large round circle and hidden by trees all the way around, though the open area was the size of a football field.

Yamato nodded and said, "I guess this spot is okay." as his eyes surveyed the large, open clearing. He declared, "We will rest here for tonight."

Remembering the cave he'd spotted just a little ways back, Naruto objected, "If we're going to rest, why not go back to that cave we passed by just a while ago instead of sleeping out here in the open?"

Yamato instructed, "Stand back everyone," and did his hand signs, saying, "Shichuuka no Jutsu."

Just as he finished saying that, the ground began to groan and shake as the wood pillars began breaking up through the earth and taking shape.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood in horse stances with their arms protecting their faces from the debris as an enormous wooden structure rose from the ground.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Meanwhile back at the cave:**

The ground began to rumble and a loud groan was heard. A loud crash began to rent the air. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he jumped up, Banryu in hand and ran outside to find out what was attacking.

Kagome also had wide eyes and ran out of the cave behind him, trying to keep her balance as the earth continued to tremble and shake. She fell onto her backside and her eyes widened with shock.

Bankotsu looked around for the attacker and his eyes widened more as a massive wooden structure rose from the ground to above the trees about a mile away from them.

Just as the spiked roof took shape the earth finally ceased rumbling and they were able to focus better.

Kagome blinked, rubbing her eyes a couple times as she stood back up and then asked, "Is that a building?" staring dumbfounded at the enormous structure that seemed to grow up from the ground.

Bankotsu snapped his jaw shut and huffed, "Whatever it is, we're going to look into it." and began walking off, with Banryu heavy against his shoulder.

Kagome blinked and then followed after him, thinking it was lucky they both had their stuff on them as her grip tightened on her bow, and she began running behind him.

Bankotsu kept a firm grip on his halberd and made his way quietly through the trees so that they could get closer to the mysterious structure.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Back with Yamato:**

Yamato was sitting on top of the structure and announced, "We will camp out here for tonight."

Sakura's green eyes widened and she said, slightly awed, "I don't think you can really call something like this 'camping out'."

Naruto said excitedly, "Alright!" and ran inside, eager to check it out.

Sai blinked but otherwise held an impassive face and silently followed his teammates inside.

The three teenage ninjas stopped just inside, taking off their shoes, and gazed in awe at the professionally done, though plain stairs leading from the bottom floor to the top floor on both sides, while a smaller yet just as nice floor connected them at the middle of the top before branching out into large rooms.

"Amazing," Sakura said, and they began walking up the stairs.

Naruto said impressed, "So this is what it looks like inside," making his way up to the top floor.

Behind him, Sakura asked, "Quite spacious, huh?" impressed. Sai remained silent, though his eyes drank in all the details too.

Naruto declared, "Our room might just hold some promise - " stopping as his blue eyes landed on a sign in front of a closed shoji door. "Hey look, there it is." He said grinning and ran over opening the door, expecting a luxurious room.

His jaw dropped and he thought, 'Hey where are the beds and stuff?'

Sakura blinked and said, "It's surprisingly bare, isn't it?" before walking into the bare room with a wide open balcony and grinning.

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, Naruto said, "Well it's still better then sleeping outside." as he happily carried his bag into the room.

Sakura agreed, "You're right, it is," and stepped into the room, moving over by the balcony to set up her bag just inside the room by the second set of Shoji doors.

They had just settled into the room and began to feel comfortable, when a loud crashing came from outside and sent the four ninjas running to gaze out over the balcony, to see some of the trees crashing.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter three everyone. I hope you enjoyed it XD**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Kagome and Bankotsu meet Team Kakashi for the first time and team Kakashi is impressed by what they see._


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A huge thanks to my talented and patient beta- The Invisible Author! XD**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Key**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

_*Demon thoughts*_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

**Chapter Four:**

**With Kagome and Bankotsu a few minutes before:**

Kagome frowned and said, "Bankotsu, I'm beginning to think maybe there are no demons in this strange world."

He sighed dejectedly and said, "Unfortunately I think you might be - " cutting off as something crashed between the trees to their right, sending a big paw sailing through the air towards them.

Eyes lighting with happiness, Bankotsu huffed, "It's about damned time," and gripped Banryu hitting the flattest edge of the blade on the massive paw, as he said cockily, "Yo ugly, your battle is with me now."

The mountainous beast had three heads, two arms and two legs, along with spiky tusks. It roared angrily and its large black eyes narrowed at the arrogant human. "You dare mock me, you puny fleshling?"

Bankotsu boasted, "Nothing about me is puny, you dumb boar." staring at it with a smug confidence, that belied his miniature stature compared to the beast before him.

Kagome stared at the three headed boar and asked, perplexed, "Where did you come from, and why didn't I sense you?"

The middle head of the demon faced her, booming in a loud voice, "Oh a woman. It's been a while since I've feasted on a female." licking its chops hungrily.

Not happy about being ignored, Bankotsu raised Banryu and jumped into the air, yelling, "Dragon hammer!" as he brought the mighty sword to the ground, a pinkish light emitted from the massive blade racing towards the demon.

All six of the demon's eyes widened in surprise and it accurately chucked the massive tree it had knocked down into the approaching pinkish light. Almost instantly the tree was obliterated leaving no trace behind. Seeing this, the demon's eyes opened wider... this time in fear.

Bankotsu contemplated, _'Damn, if I try using Dragon Lightning it will hit the miko... Guess I'll just have to hit the bastard head on then.' _feeling the rush of battle begin flowing in his veins, Bankotsu grew to be overcome with pure excitement.

Smirking as he noticed how sluggish the massive opponent was moving, he taunted, "So you're a slow one, eh?" as he jumped into the air to avoid the demon's massive fist as it smashed into the ground, leaving an ominous-looking crater where Bankotsu had been standing.

Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped back and then yelled out, "Hey you, stupid pig, watch where you're aiming." jumping out of the way as the other fist aimed for her.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Now at the clearing:**

Kagome crashed through the trees, entering the edge of the clearing and growled annoyed, "Okay, that's it. Now you've had it, you stupid pig." as she pulled her bow and arrow out and took aim.

She scowled thinking, _'This demon is going down,'_ determined to make it pay for its rudeness. She blinked as her entire body felt more powerful than normal as she aimed her arrow. Her sheer determination vibrated through her very soul.

**XOXOXOXO**

**In the Feudal Era:**

Naraku was holding up his large, nearly completed chunk of the Shikon no Tama, admiring its dark purple shine. Suddenly the air around it began to crackle and the jewel piece began to emit a vivid pink before disappearing right out of between his thumb and finger.

Ruby eyes narrowed before he hissed angrily and then threw his head back screaming, "No!" in disbelief of what had just happened.

**XOXOXOXO**

Kohaku felt a strange surge and then collapsed to the ground no longer breathing. Kikyo gasped as the jewel shard seemed to vanish without a trace. 'What on earth is going on?' she wondered perplexed. _'Where did the shard go?'_

**XOXOXOXO**

**Back in Naruto's Universe:**

A huge mass of pure energy poured into the young miko's body and her chest began to glow a vivid pink in a small spot where it appeared some sort of small circle was taking shape.

The small vial that hung around her neck containing her few shards was suddenly empty. Kagome thought the power surging into her body was a bit weird but focused on her task at hand.

Her hands began to emit a pink aura and she seized up the demon scanning for any signs of a possible weakness.

**XOXOXOXO**

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine and then blinked, watching, transfixed as the Kyuubi mentally cringed from the sheer power pouring into the strange woman's aura as it grew stronger. The Kyuubi was also fascinated by the immense power but more so by the purity of her aura.

_*That is some impressive power the girl holds.* _The Kyuubi purred.

Naruto agreed, _'Yeah really… but what exactly is it?'_

The Kyuubi replied seriously_, *I can tell you this much, it's something this world has never laid eyes on before now.* _Blue eyes widened in shock and his breath hitched as the blond-haired ninja returned his full attention the sight before him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Really deep into the battle now, Bankotsu twirled his Banryu bring it down in a slicing motion, reveling in the sounds of the tearing flesh as he sliced the outer two heads off and then sliced the demon in half. He jumped back quickly before the now angered demon's hulking body crashed to the ground.

It growled, "How dare you?" as it slowly began to stand up, picking up its two heads and placing them back by its massive neck. To Bankotsu's utter astonishment, the flesh started to glow a pale purple and began to reattach the heads already.

Bankotsu frowned and demanded, "What kind of trickery is this?" before slamming slicing the heads off again and slamming Banryu through them again. It did not sit well with him that this… whatever the hell it was seemed able to repair itself.

The middle head chuckled and taunted, "You puny human. You'll never defeat me that way." laughing as Bankotsu's ire increased.

Kagome thought, _'I must find it's weakness before it's too late.'_ Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to examine the middle head. Sensing something different about the middle head, Kagome yelled out, "Bankotsu, move," and loosed her pink arrow towards the demon's middle head, and a second towards its heart.

Bankotsu's eyes widened at the pink glow around her hands and he moved out of its path, saying, "Yo Kagome, watch where you're aiming that damned thing, will ya?"

His shock quickly changed to a smug smirk as he noticed the demon's flesh seemed unable to heal itself again this time.

He grinned yelling, "You're dead now, demon!" and jumped into the air, twirling the massive blade effortlessly before ruthlessly bringing it down and pushing all of his strength behind the blow, causing his muscles to flex and his natural power to increase his own aura as he basked in contentment of slicing the demon in half.

He jumped back to land in the clearing safely and smirked as his blade dripped greenish ooze onto the ground behind him, not caring that he was covered in demonic chunks of flesh and blood.

Standing triumphantly as he looked down scornfully at the massive demon corpse, Bankotsu smirked cockily. "Heh, that will teach you not to call me puny!" he said, spitting on the deceased demon's corpse in mockery and disgust.

Kagome's eyes widened as a wave of demonic guts and slime crashed over her. Slowly she felt her hair and cringed before yelling, "Bankotsu!" and storming over to poke him in the chest growling, "Now I'm covered in slime and blood and who knows what else. I - "

Stopping as she heard a female voice ask, "Who are you?" slightly awed.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked toward the voice. She noticed a pink haired girl standing on the balcony along with a few other guys. She stared at the group in shock and began to blush lightly as she realized she was still covered in demon muck.

She thought, annoyed, _'Bankotsu, you jerk. I'm going to get even with you for this.'_ glaring at her grinning companion.

Bankotsu had also heard the voice and looked in that direction. He noticed the stranger's green eyes were on him and sent her his signature smirk, replying cockily, "I'm Bankotsu of the Schichinatai."

Sakura's green eyes raked over him, taking in the strange male's appearance. She quickly noted his strange attire of what appeared to have been white silk, powerful build, and long, braided hair, which was now decorated with ooze and chunks of demonic flesh.

He had what looked to be iron armor fitted over his wide chest, back, and one shoulder. On the shoulder without armor rested an enormous sword that looked impossible for a human to even wield, let alone do so gracefully.

Sakura blinked asking, "Huh? What's the Schichinatai?" puzzled about the events.

Used to he and his band mates' notoriety, Bankotsu's smug grin fell and he stared perplexed before asking, "How can you not know about the Schichinatai?"

Kagome giggled at the look of confusion on his face and reminded in a whisper, "Bankotsu, new world remember?"

He scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Oh yeah." causing his companion to giggle again.

Naruto blinked as he heard the strange girl giggle and thought,_ 'She's so weird.'_ Remembering the bright pink aura that he'd seen surround her bow and shoot into the demon, he asked, "So uh, what was that exactly?" unconsciously shivering as he remembered how a chill had ran down his spine upon first witnessing the pink aura.

Kagome blinked and faced him, asking, "Pardon me?" with a confused look on her face.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as her brown eyes gazed at him. He took in her strange attire, wondering why her skirt was so indecently short.

He noticed the wooden bow in her hand and asked, "What is with that pink light that you used to attack the demon with?" as he jumped down to land in front of the two newcomers.

Immediately going on the defensive, Bankotsu eyed him warily and warned, "Hey, not so close, pal," pushing Kagome behind him and taking up a defensive stance.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" and stared at the large blade in front of his face. "Hey, where did that come from?" he asked, confused, with wide eyes.

Bankotsu blinked, thinking,_ 'Is this guy for real?'_ as he stared at the strange blond-haired kid, trying to decide if he was any real threat.

Kagome placed a firm hand on Bankotsu's shoulder and said softly, "Easy Bankotsu, I don't think they mean us any harm." moving stand by his side.

Bankotsu snapped, "You don't know that, Kagome," shooting her a hard look before pushing his sword towards Naruto once more.

Naruto frowned at the weird weapon and asked, confused, "Huh? Why would you think we wanted to harm you?" staring at the newcomers with genuine confusion.

Bankotsu huffed, "You never know." still staring at him, unsure if they should trust these weird people or not.

Bankotsu tensed a bit when the strange pink haired girl landed behind her friend. She held out her hand and said, "Relax, we mean no harm. Hi, I'm Sakura." waiting for him to take her hand.

Bankotsu stared at her a moment, sizing her up and said, "Like I said, I'm Bankotsu." debating whether or not to take her hand.

Kagome shook it and said, "I'm Kagome." smiling at the two people in front of them.

Naruto asked, "So why is your skirt so short?" staring openly at her toned legs and thighs.

Kagome blushed beat red as she realized where he was looking, and Sakura yelled, "Naruto, show some manners!" before punching his head and making him fall to the ground.

Kagome and Bankotsu blinked. Naruto whined, "Ow, Sakura, what was that for?" before pushing back to his feet and rubbing the knot forming on his head.

Sakura huffed, "Naruto, you're so rude sometimes." causing the blond to blink in confusion.

Sakura walked over and said, 'Besides Naruto, it's not any shorter than mine or Ino's outfits, see." showing him that both outfits were the same length.

Naruto nodded and said, "She just has fuller legs I guess," flinching as Sakura growled and moved to hit him again.

Bankotsu who had watched silently, sniggered, "Yeah, your friend is kind of scrawny, eh?"

Emerald eyes fueled with fire as she turned around and her fist connected with his jaw, as she screamed out, "Who the hell do you think you are, calling me scrawny?" nostrils flaring as she glared at him, clenching her glowing fists.

Naruto and Kagome's eyes widened and they thought the same thing, _'What the hell?' _while Kagome's mouth opened and closed much like a fish out of water.

Bankotsu felt himself fly through the air and crash through a tree, slamming roughly into the second one, as he thought,_ 'What the fuck?'_

Bankotsu rubbed his jaw and thought, _'Well that was certainly unexpected. I'm impressed.' _Getting to his feet he growled, "What the hell? Are you some kind of demon like that damned worthless mutt?" glaring at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and yelled, "What mutt?" hands planted firmly on her hips.

Bankotsu sneered, "You know damned well what mutt." glaring right back at her.

Sakura stated firmly, "I'm not a demon." Adding, "And you need to learn some manners." Glaring at the boy who'd dared to insult her.

Noticing Sakura's anger, Naruto suggested, "Uh Sakura, calm down, okay?" becoming a bit nervous.

Kagome laughed at Bankotsu's expression as Sakura's words registered.

Bankotsu demanded annoyed, "How dare you?" Before smirking and saying, "Since you pack such a punch, I want to see how strong you really are." Moving Banryu in front of him, eyes lit with challenge.

Kagome's eyes widened and she thought, _'Oh shit, this isn't good.'_ becoming nervous herself.

Naruto said, "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea dude."

Bankotsu snorted and said, "Well, little girl?" smirking wider as he noticed the anger in her eyes grow stronger.

Sakura was about to give him just what he wanted when Kagome cleared her through and said in a voice brokering no arguments, "As fascinating as this is, I'd really like to get clean, now!" staring at them both.

Blinking Sakura offered, "I've got a spare outfit in my bag if you like?" staring at the girl who was obviously uncomfortable being covered in slime.

Seeing that his fun had just been stopped, Bankotsu pouted childishly and muttered, "Another time then, pink hair."

Sakura's annoyed eyes went to him before she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at how adorable he looked pouting.

With a relieved sigh, Kagome stepped toward the girl and said, "Thank you very much." accepting the girl's offer of a fresh outfit. She added wistfully, "What I wouldn't give for a spring to bathe in."

Finally making his presence known, Yamato jumped down and stood over to the side as he did a hand sign, yelling out, "Doryuu Jouheki," and the ground began shaking again as a small cliff appeared under his feet.

Before the newcomers could ask what he had done, he did another hand sign and called out, "Takitsubo no Jutsu," and then water began rushing over the edge into a small pond.

Yamato stared at the strange woman and said, "Now you can bathe." and brought up a single tree to afford her a bit of privacy as well. His eyes fell to her companion and he said, "I am Captain Yamato, and this is my team."

Kagome blinked and stared thunderstruck a moment, as did Bankotsu. Once he realized that he was being spoken to, Bankotsu snapped out of his shock and replied gruffly, "What are you, some kind of ninjas? And how did you do that just now?"

Yamato replied, "We are ninjas from the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha." Turning to stare at the impassive member of his team, he ordered, "Come down and introduce yourself Sai."

Sai had been watching from above and nodded, leaping down to the ground to land behind his teammates. He walked over to the two strangers and flashed them a fake smile, saying, "I am Sai."

Kagome snapped her jaw shut when Bankotsu nudged her ribs with his elbow. She blinked and then said, "Uh, Higurashi Kagome." She faced Yamato, who had jumped down to land in front of his team, and asked, "How did you do that?" pointing towards the small waterfall and pond, still amazed by what she had seen.

Yamato replied, "Jutsu." as if that explained everything, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Bankotsu frowned and said, ""Never heard of it." puzzled by what was going on. He'd never seen a human who could raise the earth nor control water before.

Sakura blinked thinking, _'Huh? How can they never have heard of Jutsu? All ninjas know the basics from childhood.'_

Naruto guessed, "You two aren't from around here, are you?" staring at the strangers. _'Strange clothes, strange weapons… these two are definitely not from around here.'_

Staring at the strangers, Bankotsu replied briefly, "No," in a voice indicating that the subject should be dropped.

Kagome piped in, "In fact, we don't even know where 'here' is." hoping they could help.

Bankotsu scowled at her and commanded firmly, "That is enough, Kagome." Adding, "We don't even know if we can trust these people or not yet."

She glared back at him and argued, "That may be, but they are the only people we've seen in all the time that we've been here." planting a hand firmly on her hip. "I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt."

Annoyed at her lack of judgment, Bankotsu snorted and fired back, "They are ninjas." as if that alone was enough for them not to trust them.

Kagome huffed, "And you're a mercenary, so where's the difference?" not understanding why he was being so difficult.

He moved over to stare her in the eyes and said annoyed, "Do not forget who you are speaking to, Miko," mentally cursing himself for agreeing to help such an obstinate girl in the first place.

Kagome rolled her eyes, not understanding why he didn't want to seek help as the opportunity to do so had come up.

Sakura gasped and asked confused, "A shrine maiden?" bringing the quarreling couple's attention back to herself.

Kagome corrected, "Actually, I'm a priestess." staring at the other girl and wondering why the other group all had shocked faces.

Bankotsu huffed adding, "More like a pain in the ass." earning a glare from his companion, and glaring right back at her, mentally complaining to himself about her big mouth and naive way of trusting everyone.

Yamato spoke up, announcing seriously, "There has not been a genuine priestess in these lands for many generations now. In fact, not since the first Hokage's time." causing both travelers to have wide eyes and then frown, while his team also stared at him in utter shock.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, the two groups have finally met. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, any feedback is greatly appreciated. XD**

Preview of the next chapter:

_While Kagome bathes and changes into the fresh clothes, Bankotsu stays by the tree and ponders their current situation.__Afterward Bankotsu and Kagome continue traveling and keep a safe distance from the Naruto squad, yet follow them. Ban wants to learn more about them because Kagome sensed something strange about Naruto._

_In the meantime, Team Kakashi discusses the newest development. Plus they've decided to investigate the stranger's more thoroughly after their current mission._


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: First order of business: I apologize for keeping everyone waiting for so long. I've been pretty swamped lately with the home schooling, house cleaning, visits from relatives, and getting the first of my 3 original novels ready for publication. **

**So, I won't be updating my fan fics as often as I used to. At least not until my first novel is completely ready to print, but I will update when I can. I will not abandon my fanfics, but my novel and family must take priority.**

**I am updating this one today though, so enjoy.**

**Second order of business: Yes I did change my pen name. {It was KittyB78} With as wild as things are getting lately, I feel that this new name reflects me better, so for now at least, it stays XD**

**Now without further delay, on with the show!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter Five****:**

Sakura said, "That goes back at least five generations," with shock evident in her face.

Naruto listened to the Kyubii speaking inside him and blinked. He faced Kagome and asked, "So, you are a priestess?"

Kagome replied calmly, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Something was different about this boy, but she just couldn't figure out what.

She couldn't read his aura like she did with others… almost as if it was a mixed aura like Inuyasha's… but different. She eyes him carefully and thought, _'This guy is human, but not at the same time… he's not like other humans….Why can't I get a clear reading of his aura?'_

Unused to having trouble reading someone's aura, her slender hand ran through her hair in slight frustration. She cringed as her hand ran through the slime in her hair and said, "Look, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but this chat is going to have to wait until I'm clean." making a disgusted face as she stared at the muck on her hand with a hard frown.

Bankotsu stared at Yamato and Sakura and demanded, "What were those strange powers that you used" Adding, "Why did your hands glow?" as he stared at Sakura.

Yamato replied seriously, "We used a combination of our Chakra and our Ninjutsu."

Sakura added, "The glowing hands, was because of my chakra." staring directly into his sapphire eyes.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly and said, "Excuse me," slightly irritated, while tapping her foot impatiently.

Naruto chuckled a bit amused by her. Sakura blinked and said, "Oh right," and ran inside to retrieve her spare outfit.

Bankotsu frowned and asked, "So what is this Chakra stuff anyway?" staring at Yamato.

Yamato calmly explained, "Chakra comes from two places. One: the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and two: the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience."

Bankotsu frowned and then asked, "So what exactly is it?" still a bit confused.

Yamato calmly explained, "It is a combination of physical and mental energies in the body. Physical energy drawn from trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy gained though experience and by training the body."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked, "So then basically anyone with the proper training could use it, right?"

Yamato explained further, "To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked, "So, how exactly does this all work?"

Yamato replied, "Once created, chakra moves throughout the body in a manner similar to the circulatory system and is delivered to one of 361 chakra release points, performing a sequence composed of any of twelve different hand seals. Chakra can then be manipulated to create supernatural effects, such as walking on water, using lightening attacks, or healing wounds."

Bankotsu blinked, "So it can damage things or heal them, eh? Plus make the earth move and stuff?"

Yamato explained patiently, "Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water."

Bankotsu whistled impressed and asked, "Is it all just one type of chakra?" curiosity now fully piqued.

Yamato corrected, "Actually, there are five elemental chakras. They are fire, water, air, lightning, earth."

Bankotsu frowned and asked, "Then what about that building that rose from the ground?" pointing to the four-pillar-house.

Yamato explained, "Using water and earth simultaneously leads to a whole new element - wood. That's an element that only I and the first Hokage could use, from our village."

Interested in the many possible benefits this new method presented, Bankotsu asked curiously, "So about how long would it take a person to train how to harness and properly use their chakra?"

Yamato replied seriously, "Ninjas are trained from the day they can walk, how to use and harness their chakra. They often do not complete their training until around their early to mid teens, when they go for their exams. Depending on the progress they have made, they may or may not go up another rank."

Bankotsu cringed at the thought of another thirteen or more years of training and said bored, "Never mind, I think I'll pass on that." waving a hand in the air to dismiss the subject from his mind.

Kagome added meekly, "Yeah, me too." Not wanting to spend the next decade or longer in more training.

Sakura exclaimed triumphantly, "Aha, found it!" and walked back outside passing her spare outfit to the girl as she said, "Here this should fit."

Kagome smiled accepting the clothes with her clean hand and said, "Thanks, before spinning on her heel and walking towards the water."

Wordlessly Bankotsu followed her, leaving the ninjas to stare after them in confusion.

**XOXOXOXO**

**By the basin:**

Kagome rounded on Bankotsu and informed him, "You stay on the other side of the tree and don't you dare let me catch you peeping, or else I'll give you a shock you won't forget." Adding, "I may not be able to purify you anymore, but I can still send a jolt into you that will make you hurt just as much."

Bankotsu scoffed, "Psh, like I'd even want to look." Assuring seriously, "Believe it or not Miko, I have no interest in your body." turning his back to her.

Insulted she huffed and began storming towards the water, muttering under her breath about how he'd looked at her chest the other day and was now insulting her.

Sending a scowl to make sure no one was spying, she huffed muttering, "That jerk has some nerve," before undressing and diving into the water, beginning to scrub herself clean.

She bemoaned having no soap and sighed shoving her hand into the sand at the bottom of the basin figuring that it was better than nothing, and began scrubbing the coarse sand all over her naked body and in her hair to remove the demonic muck.

**XOXOXOXO**

Bankotsu sniggered to himself as her verbal tirade continued and he sat with his back against the tree pondering their current situation, while running his hand over the blade of his treasured weapon.

He sighed heavily thinking, _'This chakra and the possibilities it presents do sound interesting… but not enough for me to devote that much time training to.'_

His mind turned to the pink haired girl and his hand absentmindedly rubbed jaw as he thought, _'Damn that girl sure can pack a punch._' Smirking he thought impressed, _'I'll definitely have to face her in combat one of these days, to test just how strong she really is.'_

He released a heavy sigh, while stroking his baby affectionately and thought, _'Speaking of which… what am I going to be about those people?' _adding a bit irritated, _'I know that damned miko isn't going to want to leave now that we've come across some humans… I on the other hand am not going to just blindly trust them and drop my guard! So, what should I do now?'_

**XOXOXOXO**

Kagome had surfaced from washing out her hair, when a pink glow emitted from her chest and reflected in the water. Her brown eyes widened as she gasped, "What the hell? That's impossible."

Bankotsu's eyes saw the glow and he frowned asking, "How can that be?" staring at the glow he recognized and thought,_ 'I know that power… It's the power of the Shikon Jewel!'_

He jumped up and went around the tree demanding, "What the hell is going on here Miko?" as he saw her chest glowing.

She squeaked in surprise as she seen him standing there and her arms flew to cover her chest as she dove into the water and yelled, "Bankotsu you damned hentai, stop looking!" eyes narrowing at him.

Bankotsu snorted derisively and said sarcastically, "It's a little hard not to notice when a girl's chest is glowing." Adding, "So how the hell did that thing get here?" pointing at the jewel inside her chest.

She glared at him and said, "Hell if I know." Adding, "It must have returned somehow."

He frowned puzzled and asked, "Huh? What do you mean returned?"

She sent him a scathing glare and growled, "Get the hell back behind that tree so I can dress and I'll explain it to you." pointing to the tree.

He sighed and rolled his eyes muttering about girlish modesty and did so. He sat down huffily and waited.

She climbed out and dressed quickly, staring down at the strange attire and thought, '_At least this way no one will be able to see my underwear.'_ Before walking to the other side of the tree and saying, "It's a long story."

Bankotsu scowled reminding, "It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon." He pointed to the ground beside him and said, "Sit and spill it."

She sighed and rubbed her temples saying, "I'll just start at the beginning."

He nodded agreeing, "Yes, you do that." waiting impatiently for her to begin.

She took a deep breath and began explaining about how the jewel had come into existence and then explained how the jewel had come out of her body when she had first met Inuyasha.

When she was finished explaining, Bankotsu frowned and said, "So, let me see if I have this straight? That jewel was inside of your body when you first fell into the Feudal Era through a well at your family's shrine?"

She nodded. He asked, "And you shattered it into billions of pieces and had to team up with the mutt to collect them?" She nodded again.

He scratched the back of his head and asked sheepishly, "And now somehow it's returned inside your body once more?"

She nodded adding, "I have no idea how… Maybe it's because I'm the guardian of it and it followed me because of that?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully and said, "Hm maybe." Adding seriously, "Given what Naraku did to get a hold of it, there is no way you can let that happen here in this time."

She sighed heavily and said, "I know." Adding dejectedly, "And now I'm on my own guarding it without any help."

He frowned and said, "What am I, chopped liver?" Smirking he said, "We're stuck here together remember?"

She said, "Yeah, " not following his line of thinking yet.

He reminded seriously, "That bastard Naraku used me and my brothers to get those shards, remember?"

Her eyes filled with sadness as she said, "Yes, and many others like Sango and Miroku."

He said seriously, "We may not like it, or each other much for that matter, but Miko, it's your duty to guard that jewel."

She growled, "I'm well aware of that." glaring at him. "I don't need to be constantly reminded about my duties."

Bankotsu chuckled guessing, "Mutt was always hounding you about it, eh?" She nodded curtly.

He said, "Look, maybe we were both dropped her for a reason." Sighing heavily and not believing what he was about to suggest.

She asked, "What reason could there possibly be for that?" staring at him confused.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and said, "I've seen firsthand how much destruction people will cause to get that jewel." Adding, "Humans and demons alike." She nodded and a hand unconsciously went to cover her chest.

Bankotsu sighed and said, "It's not like I have anything better to do, and I'm not about to let what happened to my brothers happen here as well!"

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Bankotsu, are you suggesting that - ?"

He cut her off answering in a resigned voice, "What I'm saying Miko, is that whether we like it or not, I've been made your protector."

Her eyes widened and she asked in disbelief, "Why would you do this?" knowing it was very unlike him.

He replied bluntly, "To keep anyone else from suffering the way Jakotsu did." with sadness in his usually unreadable eyes.

She notice d the emotion in his eyes and said, "You must really miss him, huh?"

He shrugged and said, "Yeah," Adding, "He was the one person I knew would never betray me."

Kagome said, "I'd be a fool not to accept your offer." Staring at him.

Bankotsu stated firmly, "My protection comes with a price and it's not negotiable."

She asked hesitantly, "What kind of price?" staring into his eyes.

He decreed, "The rules still stand. You have to do exactly what I say, when I say it, without arguments!" Seeing the defiance begin to grow in her eyes, he pressed on, "I can't protect you and the cursed jewel to the best of my abilities, unless you absolutely obey my instructions."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a stern glare from him. He said, "I understand that you're feisty natured and have a mind of your own, and believe it or not Miko, as much as it annoys the hell out of me, I also respect that."

She smiled and he said in a voice brokering no arguments, "You're one of my team now and that means that you _will_ obey my orders to the letter!" Reminding a bit cockily, "I was the leader for more than my good looks," grinning at her scowl. He finished seriously. "I was the leader, because they trusted my judgment and my experience. The guys didn't always like my orders either, but they understood that I was doing what had to be done in order to keep them all safe."

He smirked adding, "At times they downright hated my over bearing leadership, but they appreciated my protection and camaraderie as well."

He stated gravelly, "I've had a hell of a lot more experience than you have with battles. I know what to expect and I won't steer you wrong. I will protect you and that jewel you've been charged with guarding. All that I ask in return is that you obey my orders and show me the respect that I deserve, both as a person and as your leader."

She blinked a few times. "He added, I used my strength to keep the guys in line. With you I'd rather not resort to that." Adding disgustedly, "Never did approve of a man abusing a woman."

She blinked surprised and then asked, "So how then?" not sure that she would like his methods.

He smirked and is eyes filled with mischief as he said, "I have my ways."

She said, "I expect to be treated with respect as well." Adding, "I won't just let you bully me around. I didn't with Inuyasha, and I'm not going to with you."'

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he warned, "Don't ever put me and that mutt in the same sentence again." spitting out 'mutt' as if it were a curse.

He watched her eyes widen and said, "Look if you do as I say, then we will have no problems. Just remember I have more experience in battles and the ways of the world then you do."

Adding seriously, "Not only have I done, but I have also seen many things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

She debated her situation and sighed heavily knowing that she really didn't have much of a choice. She released another heavy sigh agreeing, "Okay, but remember Bankotsu, we're a team now." staring him dead in the eyes.

He nodded and his signature smirk crossed his face. "Listen to me, Kagome, your Miko powers are not at their fullest potential yet," he informed her dead seriously.

She blinked and asked, "How do you know?" staring at him in shock.

He smirked and replied, "You said that you had been training with Kaede. You also said that you were learning as you traveled with the mutt." She nodded.

He replied, "I can't train your miko powers, but I can train you on stamina, speed, and hand to hand combat."

She blinked asking, "Why?" staring at him unsure if it would really make that much of a difference.

He replied seriously, "If you improve your stamina, and speed, it will improve your strength over all." Adding, "The hand to hand, is so that you don't have to rely on someone else to save you, if you end up in close combat."

She nodded and said, "Okay, so when do we begin?" as they rose to their feet.

Bankotsu smirked and said, "We start right now." and had her get down doing twenty five each of sit ups and push-ups, just to keep from being bored, he did them with her.

By the time they had finished her arms were shaking and burning and her stomach felt like it was on fire.

He smirked and said approvingly, "Not bad for a first session." She panted too worn out to even glare at him.

After she caught her breath, they stood up and walked back towards the ninjas, who had been holding their own meeting.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, so that's chapter five. I hope you all are enjoying this story! XD**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Team Kakashi have finished discussing the newest development and send word to their Hokage that they've decided to investigate the stranger's more thoroughly after their current mission._

_Bankotsu announces that they are taking their leave, and team Kakashi heads out on their mission. Kagome's training continues with Bankotsu's rather… unique methods._


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: Again sorry for the lengthy time between updates. I promise I haven't abandoned either of my 3 remaining fics. **

**On the plus side, my Novel is coming along nicely XD**

**XOXOXO**

**Chapter Six****:**

Sakura asked, "Captain Yamato, what should we do?" staring at their team Captain.

Yamato replied stoically, "We press forward and carry out our mission." eying his group.

Sai said, "I agree, despite this new development, this is our best chance of gleaning information from Sasori's spy."

Yamato informed the team, "Which is exactly why we continue with our plan. We can discover more about the newcomers after we have apprehended the spy."

Sakura sighed and reminded seriously, "Tsunade sama won't be happy if either of those two gets hurt. But, we can't just let them go off alone either."

Yamato nodded and said, "I know. But remember Sakura the girl is a priestess, so I am sure she will be able to hold her own."

Sai added, "That guy with her is no slouch either. His eyes alone speak of the many battles he'd seen." Having had the harshest training of this particular group, Sai knew when a person had seen more than they let on about.

Naruto frowned and asked, "What if they somehow jeopardize the mission by stepping in?" determined not to let anyone jeopardize their chance to learn about Sasuke.

Yamato was about to reply, when Bankotsu spoke up assuring, "If you're on a mission, then we won't interfere." Adding seriously, "Trust me on this though, both Kagome and I have been in more battles then any of you can count."

Yamato and Bankotsu exchanged a silent look between leaders and Yamato nodded. He said, "I believe you." earning an amused smirk from Bankotsu.

Yamato said, "Now onto the most important issue at hand." Staring at the two groups he said, "We're implementing a buddy system for this mission."

Bankotsu raised a brow and demanded, "Kagome and I stay together, and that is not negotiable!" staring down the group.

Yamato nodded and said, "I'll concede that. But, I need you two to hang back with the others, while I make contact." Adding, "And I need you two to not do anything until I have given my team the signal."

Adapting his leader persona, Bankotsu nodded and said, "Since we're just tagging along, how about filling us in on what's going on, so that we know what to expect?"

Yamato said, "All I can tell you, is that we're intercepting a spy and hoping to extract some information from him." exchanging a knowing look with the brash young leader.

Yamato stared each person in the eyes, adding seriously, "And incidentally, we must protect this spy and keep him alive, even if we end up having to fight. If he dies, we will lose a valuable source of information." mostly addressing the three teenage ninjas of his group.

Sakura added, "This is a very important mission for our village." staring at the newcomers, hoping to stress how vital it was they back off and let the pros handle it.

Yamato continued, "Since this is such a delicate mission, I will be making the first move, and you three will be acting as my back up."

At the three ninjas' nods Yamato continued, "The strategy is simple. First step, I restrain the target. And Second step, should I fail to restrain the target, and this turns into a battle- you three shift into battle formation. Remember, I will give the signal when I want you to do this."

While eying every person around the small fire carefully, Yamato said dead serious, "No one makes any move until I give the signal."

Knowing that his lack of information currently put him at a disadvantage for the moment, Bankotsu nodded his acknowledgment, despite it raising his hackles.

Bankotsu hated allowing anyone else to run the show, but he couldn't allow Kagome to fall into an unforeseen danger that he knew nothing about. They were new to this world and didn't know what to expect. Evidently this group was on a secret mission of sorts and time was of the essence.

As such, his only option for now was to stand back, keeping the miko by his side and letting things play out as if they weren't even there. He eyed the blond haired kid and thought,_ 'There is something about that boy that has my instincts telling me not to under estimate him.'_

At Bankotsu's single curt nod, Yamato sighed relieved and said, "Normally I avoid doing this, but given the recent events… I think its best." He faced everyone declaring, "We're going to run a simulation for this mission tomorrow at day break."

Bankotsu nodded approvingly. He agreed, "That will also give Kagome and me some idea of what exactly we've gotten caught up in."

Yamato added, "Plus, it will let me see you three in action and allow me to witness your teamwork and methods of choice firsthand." once again addressing his team.

Bankotsu thought, _'It will also let me see just what is involved here, so that there will be less surprises during the execution of the actual mission.'_ as he eyed the group suspecting that they were a newly formed team, which might prove a costly mistake.

To be honest, Bankotsu didn't care for the amount of secrecy involved here. He preferred everything out in the open… at least to him, while he and Kagome's secrets remained hidden.

With so many unknown elements here still, he couldn't properly plan a way to safely extract himself and Kagome before hand and would have to just hang back for now, and wing it if things actually took a turn for the worse.

This mission they were on, whatever it was… obviously seemed important and so he'd have to wait until this group completed it, in order to learn more about this village that they spoke of.

He sighed heavily and decided that he'd have to keep his senses on full alert for now, while he and Kagome tagged along. One thing was for certain, whatever happened, he'd have to make keeping Kagome out of harm's way his top priority.

Judging by the demon they had fought earlier, things here were vastly different than what either of them were used to. For starters that demon had somehow managed to mend its wounds and quickly too. Secondly, neither he nor the miko had even sensed the demon approaching, and he for one made it a point to know when an enemy was approaching - especially a demonic one.

The fact that neither of them had sensed its aura could only mean that it had somehow concealed its aura. Even Banryu which was an early warning system as it picked up the slightest strange aura, hadn't sensed it, which meant somehow it had been able to erase or conceal all traces of its aura.

He looked at Banryu and sighed, it was glowing just enough to let him know something was up and he'd bet anything it had to do with Blondie over there. Sighing heavily Bankotsu thought, '_Whether I like it or not, these four are the only humans we've come across since arriving in this strange world. As such, they are the only source of information we have available to us- for now… which means we're tagging along- for now.'_

Yamato's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sakura you're with me and the other team will be Naruto and Sai." All three teenage ninjas fell deathly quiet.

Naruto thought upset, 'Me, with him?' staring hard at Sai.

Sai flashed him his fake smile and said cheerily, "I'm looking forward to it."

Sensing the tension building up, Sakura spoke up, pointing out logically, "Captain Yamato, I think it would be best if Naruto and I were a team. We've worked together before and know what to expect from each other."

Yamato rebutted, "Sakura, you are the only medic-nin on this team and as such, we cannot afford you to get hurt, therefore you are with me. Understand?" staring into her eyes.

She sighed resigned and said, "Yes sir." Hoping that Naruto and Sai would figure out a way to make things work. Yamato nodded in satisfaction and ordered for them to all turn in for the night.

Still not trusting them completely, Bankotsu took Kagome's hand and led her over away from their camp after saying, "We'll stay over there." Indicating the spot he'd chosen.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Bankotsu shut her up with a raised brow. She reluctantly allowed him to lead her to a place where they would have more privacy.

When they arrived, Bankotsu ordered Kagome to erect a small barrier to afford them some privacy. She frowned but did so. Once the barrier was in place, Bankotsu nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, now we can talk without being overheard."

Kagome huffed and kicked the leaves in frustration. Bankotsu said seriously, "You may not like it, but I still don't trust them enough for us to sleep in the same camp."

She sighed heavily and he reminded, "We know very little about them and until I know we can trust them, I'm not taking any chances." giving her a stern look.

Knowing that he had a point, she sighed heavily and sat down sulking. Bankotsu asked, "Did you sense anything strange about the blond haired one?"

She blinked and replied, "Actually yes." surprised that he would pick up on things so fast.

He sat across from her, placing Banryu to straddle his lap and said, "What?" staring at her, expecting an answer.

She sighed heavily and started fidgeting with her hands in her lap, as she stared into his eyes and said, "I can't read him like I can everyone else." and shrugged slightly.

Making a mental note of her nervous gesture, he held her gaze and commanded, "Explain." waiting to hear what she meant.

She said, "Well um, usually I can read people's auras. You know human or demon." Keeping her eyes locked to his as a frown crossed her face.

He nodded, "Any good priestess would." waving one hand in a motion for her to continue.

She said, "But that one is different… It's not clear." Adding, "Even with Inuyasha, I was able to read a mixed aura clearly. But with that guy… Well it's almost like he has two auras." her brows furrowing with a deeper confusion, not understanding what any of it meant.

He blinked asking, "Two auras?" and sat deep in thought, pondering what it could mean. His mind went back to his comrades and he asked, "Like Suikotsu?" staring at her.

She shook her head and said, "No, even with Suikotsu the auras were very unique and clear." Drumming her fingers, she said, "This is something different." But I just don't know what yet."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Well for now, we will have to keep a close eye on him, until we can find out what it is." He stared at her adding seriously, "We're going to follow behind them on this mission of theirs. But, I want you to stay by my side, and have your bow ready at all times."

She nodded. Bankotsu instructed, "I want you to pay close attention to their simulation tomorrow. This is a chance for us to learn a little about their battle techniques and stuff, so pay attention to the slightest details. Okay?"

She nodded and yawned. Bankotsu sighed and instructed, "For now, go ahead and get some sleep, you're going to need it." as he stood up and began crafting a bed from the leaves for her.

She blinked and then nodded thanking him. He nodded to her and took a spot close to her with his back against a rock, so that he could keep watch for the night.

Seeing the strain that the barrier was having on her and guessing that she was still new to maintaining barriers for an extended period of time, he told her to go ahead and drop the barrier. With a sigh of relief, she dropped the barrier and began panting. He fluffed up a few more leaves for her and she lay down feeling tired.

Within minutes her exhaustion overtook her and despite the rough makeshift bed, she found her eyes drifting shut and was quickly fast asleep, with her bow clutched in her hand and her arrows next to her.

Bankotsu sighed and sat up keeping guard all night, while his mind began categorizing what little information they had learned and trying to decide what they could do with it.

**XOXOXO**

**With Naruto's group:**

Sakura lay down and put her head on her pillow and was soon rolled over facing the wall and wondering about the two newcomers. The guy was handsome and strong, but a real jerk too. He seemed rather protective of his companion, even though it appeared he also like ribbing her.

Maybe they were friends or maybe… cousins? Her mind turned to the girl and she wondered how Tsunade-sama would react to the news about a priestess surfacing after all this time.

If what Captain Yamato said was true, then this could prove a huge advantage to their village, having been the first ones to discover her.

Speaking of Tsunade-sama… Her mind turned back to the day she was charged with keeping the peace between Naruto and Sai.

Sighing, her thoughts turned to Sai and Naruto and she wondered if they would ever learn to work together. Deciding that she'd been thinking long enough, she forced her mind to clear and fell asleep.

Naruto lay on his side staring up at the ceiling and thought about the strangers, wondering where they had come from and what that strange power that both he and Kyuubi had sensed in the girl was. Whatever it was, it sure seemed to catch Kyuubi's attention.

To grab Kyuubi's attention so quickly like she had, that had to be some impressive power. He remembered how he'd felt a chill run down his spine and he wondered why.

She seemed nice enough, in fact, she seemed much nicer than Sakura. So why had her power sent up an inner warning sign to him and Kyuubi?

Maybe it had something to do with that strange boy traveling with her?

His mind turned to her companion and he wondered just how fast that guy really was. He hadn't even seen that huge blade leave the guy's shoulder, until it was right up in his face.

Frowning, he resolved to learn more about that guy as well as the girl and their powers. Just what were they to each other anyways? They seemed to have an unusual relationship.

Speaking of unusual relationships…

He scowled and his thoughts turned to tomorrow's events. A simulation mission and he just had to be teamed up with Sai. He didn't like Sai. Sai was nothing like Sasuke and the fact that the guy kept insulting Sasuke was starting to grate on his nerves.

He huffed thinking, _'I'll never accept anyone as Sasuke's replacement on Team Kakashi! Especially not that jerk Sai.' _Folding his hand beneath his head, he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

On the other side of the room next to the other wall, Sai lay down and started filing away all of the information he'd learned so far, both on his teammates and on the strangers.

He'd seen the braid haired boy's stance and the way he held himself apart from others. He just knew that guy had to be a battle worn fighter and his gut told him not to under estimate the guy either.

He may seem dumb, but something told Sai that was simply an act created to disguise what the guy was really like. Sai knew from experience that the guy had to be some kind of military leader and he wondered about the guy's military background, and why he would ally himself with a priestess.

His mind switched to the girl and he wondered how a priestess had ended up with such a battle minded person in the first place. That girl wasn't someone to be under estimated either. She may look weak and frail, but that power she'd used was not weak! In fact, something told him that there was far more to that power than any of them knew about yet.

Speaking of the unknown…

He slowly released a breath and his mind switched to his new teammates. It was strange being part of a team again. He'd grown so used to working alone that it had become second nature.

Naruto seemed too hot headed for this type of work. He riled too easily and that could become dangerous for this team and more importantly, it could jeopardize their mission.

Speaking of jeopardizing things…

That pink haired little fire cat Sakura was starting to make him wonder if maybe he should examine his ways a bit more. All of her questions lately about feelings and just things in general, were starting to confuse him a bit, and make him wonder if he was missing something… something important.

Deciding to figure it out another time, after the mission was completed, Sai closed his eyes and focused solely on his breathing until sleep overcame him.

Yamato cracked an eye open and watched his team wondering how they would fare with the simulation tomorrow. He also wondered what it was that Sai was hiding. He didn't know what it was yet, but it was his job to find out and he would, after the mission was completed.

His mind turned to the strangers and he wondered how Hokage-sama would react to the news of a priestess being hidden in their midst. He also wondered why that guy with her seemed so… commanding.

He'd obviously been a leader for some time now and that alone bore looking into. But again, it would have to wait until after he and his team had completed their current mission.

Right now only one thing was important above all else, and that was completing their mission successfully. Everything else would have to wait.

Sighing he closed his eye and rested his back against the wall forcing himself to rest. He knew the strangers weren't too far away and were being cautious. He couldn't blame the guy either, after all they really didn't know much about each other, so he had allowed them to make a separate camp, still within range, and made one of his wood clones, to blend into the trees.

His clone hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, because the priestess had erected a small barrier briefly, but his clone was now watching as the girl slept and her companion stood guard.

Strange that the guy would opt for acting like a guard-dog then to sleep while the opportunity to do so presented itself… Oh well, he let out a quiet yawn and closed his eyes settling into a restful sleep.

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, so now we know a bit about both groups' thoughts, except of course for Kagome who is plain tuckered out and fast asleep. So how am I doing so far? I'd love to hear from my readers! XD**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Kagome carefully watch the Naruto squad during their 'simulation' and become more intrigued and more determined to learn about them. Team Kakashi learns a bit more about each other as well, and Sai receives a warning from Sakura._


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. Things are getting hectic here. Enjoy the chapter. I'm getting excited; soon we will finally break from the cannon events and go the way this story is meant to! Then, you are all in for a nice surprise! XD**

**XOXOXO**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Tsuchi Betsuri - Earth Separation**

**Mokuzou Burijji – Wooden Bridge**

**XOXOXO**

**Chapter Seven****:**

Bankotsu woke Kagome before sunrise. "Here," he passed her a hollowed coconut shell filled with nuts, berries, and smoked fish.

She blinked. "Thanks." Kagome began eating and her stomach rumbled.

Bankotsu ate his food and stood up. He noticed the dark haired, quiet guy moving around outside the makeshift house. "Be ready to leave, in ten minutes."

Kagome nodded and finished her meal, glad to have a no longer grumbling stomach and quickly moved towards the water to wash her face and hands. She picked up her quiver and bow and then faced him. "Ready."

He nodded and hefted Banryu to his shoulder. His brows furrowed and his free hand went to his chin. His eyes looked as if he was deep in thought.

He frowned and stared at the Miko. "Kagome, I want you to pay extra close attention to the blond during their simulation today. See if you can find out a bit more about his aura."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Everything okay?"

He snorted and sent her a 'You've got to be kidding' look. She sighed and muttered, "Oh right, sorry."

He poked her nose grinning and said, "Don't worry Miko."

She blinked and stared at him, but he had already turned around staring where the house had disappeared._ 'So they're ready, eh?'_

He faced the girl beside him. "Stay right beside me Kagome."

She nodded and they watched the others start moving. Bankotsu nodded and they set of to follow the first group.

**XOXOXO**

Team Kakashi stopped at a clearing big enough to suit their purposes and Yamato used a hand sign. "Tsuchi Betsuri No Jutsu." His hand slapped the earth and the ground shook until there was a yawning canyon, still widening as he moved his hand apart.

He made another quick series of hand signs."Mokuzou Burijji No Jutsu!" he slammed his palm to the ground and watched as the wooden bridge make its way across the wide opening between the pieces of earth.

Bankotsu watched from up in a tree with Kagome and muttered, "Damn if that isn't something useful." He huffed. "Too bad it takes so damned long to learn all that Chakra junk."

Kagome giggled. "Aw it's okay Bankotsu." She pet his head like you would to calm a dog.

He snorted and slapped her hand away. "Watch it Miko." His cobalt eyes narrowed at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gee, someone's cranky."

His eyebrow shot up and he stared at her.

She sighed and pursed her lips. "Oh fine then, be a kill joy."

He slapped his forehead. _'Why do I feel like I'm dealing with a child?' _He mentally rolled his eyes and pointed at the group of ninja below. "Just watch them."

She huffed and they turned their eyes back to the other group.

**XOXOXO**

The Blond and the dark haired paled skinned one were both crouched behind a boulder, watching the bridge.

Naruto huffed. "So where is the signal already?"

"So Blondie is impatient, eh?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. _'He really is like that impertinent puppy.'_ Bankotsu chuckled at his mental observation.

Kagome shot him a strange look and then returned her attention to the simulation. They watched a wooden hand rise with a thumb up.

Naruto said, "That's the signal." and jumped out from behind the boulder with Sai right behind him, running zigzags so close that Kagome expected them to trip each other up.

Bankotsu and Kagome leapt to another tree, where they could have a good view and continued observing.

Her eyes widened and her mouth created an 'O' when they not only didn't trip each other up, but seemed to be working together.

Blue and brown eyes widened as a sphere of energy appeared in Sai's palm, while Naruto's fingers moved rapidly.

She said,"How… weird."

Bankotsu asked, "What do you mean?"

She replied, "The energy, that's Naruto's aura in the ball on Sai's palm.

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

They watched as Yamato made a hand sign and seemed to blur for a second.

Both of the observers had puzzled looks as they watched Naruto dive at Yamato and take him down.

Sai's ink snake slithered off the paper below them and they got wide eyes. _'What the hell?'_ Bankotsu stared at the dark haired boy and noticed him leaving.

Sakura ran over. "hey Naruto, that's not Captain Yamato."

Naruto's yells ripped through the air as he demanded for Sai to let him lose.

Bankotsu snorted. "I can't believe someone is stupider than that mutt."

Kagome planted a hand on her hip and growled, "Bankotsu, watch what you say about Inuyasha." She poked his chest sending a tiny zap of Miko energy through the tip of her finger.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he yelped as the pain shot through his chest and disappeared.

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Yo Miko, watch where you point that damned thing." He used Banryu to push her finger away.

She huffed and flipped her hair facing away from him. "How?" she whispered, watching as Sakura grunted and ripped the ink snake apart.

She slapped Naruto upside the head. "Come on, they can't be far."

He rubbed the side of his head and pouted. "Ow Sakura, that hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining. Let's go."

Naruto gave her a cheesy grin and said, and they ran off.

Kagome blinked a few times.

Bankotsu scooped her onto his back. "Hang on Miko."

She blinked again and then closed her eyes to keep the wind and her hair from making them sting, as he began hopping through the trees rather quickly. Too much wind went by to let her hear anything else.

When they caught up to Sakura and Naruto, Sai was untying Yamato.

Captain Yamato said, "Good job capturing me Sai."

Naruto huffed and glared at Sai. "Sai, you jerk!"

Sakura stared at Sai calmly. "Settle down Naruto."

Yamato announced. "Simulation is over." His hands clapped together. "Release." The bridge disappeared and the earth shook as it moved back together. He stared at Sai. _'Tsunade Sama's worries may not be unfounded after all.'_

Bankotsu grabbed a tree and wrapped his arms around the large base as the earth shook until it returned together seemingly as if nothing had separated it. When it was over, he hopped out of the tree and landed on his feet, with Kagome clinging to his back slightly shaken.

He rolled his eyes. "You can get down now."

She blinked and he lowered her to the ground, nearly dropping her on her backside.

She glared at him. "Hey! You don't have to be so damned rough you know."

Bankotsu's shoulder lifted in a careless shrug and he waved off her nagging. Kagome pouted when he tuned her out and walked over to Sai.

Their eyes met and held for a long moment, as Sai tuned out Naruto's complaining. Bankotsu said, "You're smarter than they think."

Sai gave him a fake cheery smile and said. "Not really."

Bankotsu snorted, and then blinked when Naruto pushed over and swung Sai to face him.

Sai asked calmly, "Something wrong?"

Naruto growled. "Where the hell do you get off tying up a teammate and then running off alone?" His blue eyes showed flames on annoyance as they glared at Sai.

Sai stared at him. "Please don't blame you incompetence on others."

Naruto's fist curled. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Calm as ever, Sai replied, "It's not my fault that you pulled a bone head move that Captain Yamato saw through instantly. Because of that, he used a substitution Jutsu and escaped into the forest, forcing me to reveal myself."

Naruto stared at Yamato for confirmation and Yamato gave him a single nod.

Bankotsu grinned. Kagome watched tense as the two teammates argued.

Naruto demanded, "Then why didn't you release the snake, if you knew it was a fake?"

Sai responded. "It isn't wise to fight while protecting someone who lost his cool. I did it to keep you from blowing the mission."

Naruto's jaw clenched and he growled, glaring daggers at Sai. His fist clenched Sai's Jacket before he released his hold. Naruto turned on his heel and said icily, "I will never acknowledge you as a comrade, or a member of Team Kakashi." With that he walked away.

Yamato sighed. "I guess these two just won't work together after all."

Sai spoke up. "What would Sasuke have done? Would he have fought protecting you? He's a comrade and teammate to you, right?"

Naruto's spine stiffened and he thought about it. _'Sasuke would have done the same.'_ He concluded with a heavy heart.

Kagome and Bankotsu frowned. _'Who is Sasuke?'_

Sakura winced. _'This isn't good… Naruto won't tolerate much more of this.' _She watched anxiously.

Sai continued to goad Naruto. "If you can call someone who betrayed his village and hurt you… a comrade, that is." His normally calm eyes zeroed in on Naruto.

The birds and bugs went silent. All the animals seemed to freeze as if they too could sense the thick tension in the area.

The air nearly sizzled from the angry sparks shooting between the two. Naruto's muscles clenched attesting to how tightly coiled he was getting.

Sai faced his back with a haughty look in his eyes.

As Sai's words registered, Bankotsu muttered under his breath, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kagome's eyes softened and her heart went out to Naruto's plight. _'Oh Naruto, how awful."_

Sakura's fist clenched to the point her veins popped up a tiny bit, as her green eyes narrowed at Sai. Tempted as she was to hit him, she waited anxious to see how Naruto was going to react first.

Yamato tensed as he watched Naruto's fist clench tighter. _'This isn't good.'_ He moved to make a hand sign, but paused as Naruto spoke.

"If it's to save that comrade," he turned around shooting Sai and icy stare. "Then I'll do whatever it takes."

Everyone around him, except for Sai, released the breath they had been unintentionally holding. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. He stared directly into Sai's black eyes. "I'll even team up with you."

With that, he turned around and calmly walked towards his bag.

As Said watched the hothead walking away, he asked puzzled, "Why? Why does Naruto feel so strongly about Sasuke?"

Bankotsu stood observing and said, "Good question."

Sakura replied calmly, "It's because thinks of Sasuke like a brother."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, and then filled with sadness. _'Like a brother huh?'_ His jaw clenched.

Sensing that he was upset, Kagome gently laid a hand on Bankotsu's arm, in silent assurance and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Bankotsu stared at her and quickly masked his face, but not before she caught a glimpse of the pain that had filled his eyes. Waving her off, he scoffed, "I'm fine."

Kagome removed her hand and stared at him. "I'm not buying the tough guy act. Yu have a heart, and it can break same as everyone else."

Her words crashed against the walls of his guarded heart. Their eyes locked and held a minute, before he gave her his signature smirk. "I'm a mercenary, Miko. Mercenaries don't have hearts."

She sighed shaking her head. _'Yes you do.'_ Knowing that her pity would only infuriate him, she bit her tongue and turned her attention back to Naruto, who looked sad and lost as he bent down to pick up his bag and stare off again._ 'Poor guy.' _Her heart clenched at the obvious pain Naruto was trying to hide.

Sakura said, "You have a brother, right? Then you should have some knowledge of how Naruto feels right now."

Said replied, "No actually, I wouldn't. I have no emotions." and sent her his fake smile.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He stared at her with a blank look. "Exactly what I said."

Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly and he muttered, "So that's it eh?"

Kagome stared at him puzzled. "Huh?"

Bankotsu waved her off. "Never mind."

She frowned and watched the group.

Sakura said, "even so, you should be able to imagine what it would be like to lose your brother."

Sai gave her the fake smile and said. "You could say that. My brother is dead after all."

Bankotsu thought,_ 'I had figured as much.'_

Kagome's eyes bugged out.

Sakura faced Sai. "Then you should - "

Said watched Naruto and cut her off. "I wonder if I should have looked like that?"

Sakura stared at him thinking, _'Is he serious?'_

"I didn't know what kind of look to make when my brother died." He stared at Naruto curiously.

Yamato clapped his hands. "That's enough chit chat for now. We're moving out soon, so get your things." He crossed his arms watching the two teenagers closely.

Sai moved to walk away, but Sakura spoke up. "Sai, normally, I'd have beaten you into the ground back there."

He stared at her blankly. She reminded, "I told you I wouldn't hold back if you talked ill of Sasuke again, right? But I didn't do that… because Naruto said that, because even though you insult Sasuke, Naruto said that he would work with you if it meant saving Sasuke." She clenched her fists and jaw, before continuing, "No matter what kind of guy you are I must not hurt you if it means saving Sasuke."

"However, If you upset Naruto like that again," She stared him in the eyes, all pretenses gone and warned seriously, "I'll pound you into a bloody pulp." She sent him a fake smile. "And that's a promise." Her eyes flared showing her anger briefly.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he recognized the seriousness of her threat_. 'Wow, I'm glad that isn't me she's pissed at.'_ briefly fluttered through his mind, and a wide grin spread across his face.

Kagome's body stiffened as she stared at the girl with pink hair. _'Wow, she almost reminded me of Bankotsu right there.' _

Her eyes darted to Naruto and she watched his shoulders sag, before he said, "Everyone, let's get going. All of this will mean nothing, if we don't make it to the bridge by tomorrow afternoon.

Kagome wanted to run to Naruto's side. Bankotsu scowled keeping her in place, by grabbing her arm, when she moved to go to the blond's side.

She stared at the warrior holding her arm and sighed lowering her eyes to the ground and scuffing a rock.

Bankotsu released a heavy sigh_. 'She really does have too big of a heart sometimes.'_

Sakura ran to Naruto's side and they started walking ahead of the others. Yamato shook his head thinking, _'Why me?' _He and Sai followed them.

'_We have to learn more about this group and what the hell is going on.'_ Bankotsu grunted and he and Kagome followed the group, carrying their weapons and supplies.

**XOXOXO**

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

_Open with a brief stint of the trip to the bridge and some of Bankotsu's thoughts. Everyone arrives at the bridge. They discover who the informant is, and Orochimaru makes his appearance._


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Eight****:**

As they walked along the path, Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear. "Uh, Bankotsu?" She elbowed his ribs lightly while they walked behind the others.

"What is it?" He bounced the massive halberd on his shoulder.

She asked, "Do you think that they beat Naraku yet?"

He blinked and titled his head sideways. "Who?"

"Inuyasha and the others," She sighed.

Bankotsu snorted. "Not damn well likely."

She chewed her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Bankotsu released a heavy sigh. "Look, it's hasn't been long enough for them to find him yet. Remember, Naraku was pure evil." He blinked as her tiny hand slipped into his.

She asked, "Well, do you think they will defeat him?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Without what he was after he will be weak. As much as I hate to admit it, your group of friends wasn't that weak. I mean they did take on my group."

He smirked. "And that's no small victory." He squeezed her hand lightly. "So stop worrying about them and get your mind focused on what we are about to face." He released her hand and focused his attention back to the path ahead.

She smiled. "Thanks." They fell silent again and the wind picked up.

Kagome sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail and tied a rubber band in it to keep it out of her face.

Sakura observed the two newcomers closely trying to figure out what the deal was with them, as did Naruto and Captain Yamato.

Sometimes the two fought like they couldn't stand each other, and other times it was as if they turned to each other for comfort – like now. The Priestess was obviously worried about something, though even Naruto couldn't hear them talking through all this wind.

He'd caught the choppy mention of some battle they had fought and then the wind gusted taking their words away again.

He frowned when he noticed the priestess slip her hand into the warriors. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

Sai watched silently as the strangers walked together. _'What's with those two? Obviously he is their leader, but what's her deal?'_

Yamato nodded silently to his group as they arrived near the bridge and stopped. Bankotsu and Kagome stopped as well, frowning as they watched Sai crouch to the ground and open a scroll and draw a bunch of inked mice.

He slapped his hand on the scroll and their eyes widened as the tiny mice jumped off the scroll and started scampering away.

Bankotsu placed his hand over Kagome's mouth to keep her from yelping.

She stared at him.

He motioned for her to stay quiet, still confused, but sensing it was time for stealth.

Yamato nodded once to the warrior.

Bankotsu nodded back.

They all watched the mice disappear into their surroundings and waited.

Ten minutes later, they watched the mice come back and lie on the scroll.

Sai picked up his scroll and turned around reporting, "There is no presence of anyone around the Tenchi Bridge yet."

Yamato nodded. "That rules out an Akatsuki ambush then. Okay, we will proceed according to plan."

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai nodded.

Unable to contain her shock any longer, Kagome asked, "How did you do that?" staring at Sai.

"Jutsu," He replied.

Bankotsu nodded. "Who or what are the Akatsuki?" He stared at Yamato.

Yamato replied, "A group of rouge ninja."

Bankotsu's eyes widened.

Yamato assured, "Worry not, for they are not here, and you will learn more about them after we return to the village. For now, let's continue to the bridge and carry out our mission."

Bankotsu frowned, but nodded his consent. He turned to Kagome. "Make sure you stay quiet until we find out what we're facing here."

She nodded.

Yamato passed Naruto a picture and asked him to hold it up.

Naruto frowned but did so.

Captain Yamato stared at the picture and did some hand signs. "Mokuton Hengi!" The group watched as wood came out of the ground and surrounded him.

"Well, how did I do?" he asked.

Sakura said, "That's incredible. You look just like him."

"Excellent, now I have to match the voice. Tell me when I get close."

Sakura nodded. "Yes sir."

Bankotsu and Kagome watched in silence.

Yamato started lowering his voice an octave at a time until it got deep and almost echoey.

Sakura grinned. "There! You've got it. That's Sasori's voice, sir."

Yamato spoke darkly, "Alright, shall we begin?"

Sakura frowned. "No no no, that's way too polite. Try to sound more aggressive."

Yamato barked out, "Oh yeah, I'm irritable, and hate to be kept waiting."

He glared at his group. "We're starting this mission now!"

Naruto laughed. "You nailed it! That's exactly like him!"

Yamato nodded to Bankotsu, who nodded back.

Yamato said, "Listen up, our opponents will be on the alert, so we are splitting up and working as a team, especially you Naruto. No one makes a move before I give the signal.

He faced Bankotsu, "The bridge is over that way, but remember to stay hidden."

Bankotsu nodded assuring, "We will."

Yamato said, "Let's go!" and jumped into the air, disappearing.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai started walking towards the bridge.

Bankotsu and Kagome followed them.

**XOXOXO**

**Near the bridge:**

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura, knelt behind a rock where they would be able to see clearly.

Bankotsu and Kagome stood behind the trees waiting and watching_. 'That Sai guy is hiding something.'_ Bankotsu watched him carefully and kept Kagome by his side.

Captain Yamato disguised as Sasori started making his approach to the bridge.

A few minutes later a tall, dark cloaked figure also walked towards the bridge from the other side.

Naruto muttered, "That must be the spy." as he watched the figure draw closer and start walking onto the bridge.

The figure stopped in the middle of the bridge and waited.

Yamato began crossing the bridge as his bells chimed in the wind.

Bankotsu used his hands to part a few of the low hanging branches to get a better look. He watched the group closely and saw the shocked Ninja trio stare at the cloaked spy, who had just revealed his face.

'_So they know who he is after all, eh?'_

While the trio watched the two ninjas on the bridge, Kagome gasped and instinctively grabbed Bankotsu's bicep.

He glanced sideways at her wide eyes. "What is it?"

She said, "I don't know exactly. But something evil is past that bridge. It's faint, but I sense an aura hidden in the trees. And it's slowly moving closer."

Bankotsu frowned. "Then it could still be a trap."

She asked, "Shouldn't we warn the others?"

Bankotsu grunted. "Not yet. Let's just allow this thing to play out for now. Remember Kagome, we're simply bystanders for now. We watch and observe, learning whatever we can, until I say otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed. "They could get hurt."

He snorted. "Kagome, those people are ninjas, not helpless villagers. Now quiet down."

She clenched her teeth and stared over his shoulder. Despite the driving urge to call out, she kept her mouth shut. _'I hope they will be okay.'_

Bankotsu returned his full attention to the scene before them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the aura appear and solidify into a solid form. Another pale skinned man with a large snake around his waist.

Bankotsu's eyes widened, but he remained silent, observing.

As the snakes flew towards Yamato, seemingly from out of this newcomers hand, Bankotsu began to wonder what exactly was going on.

Kagome stood beside him, ready to draw her arrow any minute.

They watched Yamato raise his hand into the air and the teenage ninja trio jump out, landing on the bridge.

Bankotsu and Kagome both tensed, but stayed put.

"That must be his signal." Bankotsu stated.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Bankotsu, The blond's aura is changing.

Bankotsu demanded, "What do you mean it's changing?"

She said, "The dormant aura, it's becoming much stronger and it's demonic."

He frowned. "Like a hanyou?"

She shook her head. "No this is different. He has two auras. One completely human, one fully demon, but right now the demonic one is growing stronger and the human one is weakening."

He blinked. _'Is that even possible?'_

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay another chapter down. Sorry again for the long wait. See ya next round.**

_**Preview for next time:**_

_When Naruto's first tail appears, Kagome goes to scream and Bankotsu covers her mouth, keeping them hidden as the watch a little more and he decides which course of action to take._


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delays between chapters. Between the crazy summer we had {back and forth 130+ degree days and flash flood warnings} and the many birthdays around this time of year, I don't get much time to work on my novels, yet alone my fan fics. Nor to watch ainimes. **

**Without further delay, here is the next chapter. **

**XOXOXO**

**Chapter Nine****:**

Kagome opened her mouth to yell, but Bankotsu's hand covered her mouth and he pulled her against him. His eyes never left the strange group on the bridge. He hissed into her ear, "Quiet or you will give us away."

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Kagome gasped as she watched the demonic energy surround the blond boy's body, clothes and all, and take on the shape of something like a fox.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Banryu's handle pulsed in his hand. He stared at his weapon and frowned. _'What the fuck is going on here?' _His eyes returned to the bridge.

Kagome and Bankotsu watched in shock as the energy flared out sending both of the strange boy's companions leaping back to keep from falling into the ravine as the bridge where they had been standing busted into splinters.

They watched the bridge rock from side to side as Naruto leapt into the air and swiped at the tall pale man's cheek. This sent the man flying into the trees many miles back, leaving a line of fallen trees among the thick forest.

Not used to seeing that kind of strength used by anyone but a full demon, Bankotsu frowned.

Kagome trembled as she whispered. "It's like the angrier that Naruto guy gets, the stronger the demonic energy becomes." She turned to Bankotsu with a pale face. "And he is getting angrier by the second. The energy is literally encasing him in some sort of cocoon and feeding off his anger."

Bankotsu's jaw clenched. "Can you tell how strong the demonic aura is?"

She shook her head. "I don't think there is an end to its power." She whispered, "I've never encountered anything like this before." The jewel inside her pulsed as her spiritual powers reacted to the demonic ones.

Bankotsu swore under his breath. "Me either." He sighed heavily. Banryu pulsed again and he blinked. _'Huh? Why is Banryu reacting like this?'_

Her voice quivered. "That's not all. That snake guy is already approaching," She pointed toward the other side of the bridge and they watched stunned as the tall pale guy walked out of the trees.

Bankotsu slipped his arm around her waist. "We need to get a closer look." The tree they were in rocked and. He jumped to the ground and they made their way towards the boulder the others had hidden behind.

Deciding it was useless to watch without being able to hear, Bankotsu rose to his feet and settled Banryu on his shoulder. "Kagome, stay right next to me at all times and don't use your miko powers unless I say so."

She nodded and her hand tightened on her bow. She kept pace with his longer strides as he slowly made his way to stand at the edge of the bridge.

As he had predicted, their appearance garnered a quick glance from the unknowns and then the pale guy returned his gaze to Naruto.

The pale guy held his hand over his face, which looked half melted off. He started reminiscing about his earlier experiments. Halfway through he removed his hand and showed his flawless face.

Kagome blinked. _'He's healed, but how?'_

Bankotsu's jaw tightened. _'So he's a demon as well eh?' _His shoulders tensed as he felt the tension in the air increase. His voice was low, but firm. "Get ready to throw up a barrier around you and me."

She blinked and nodded.

"Use as little power as possible so as not to advertise it, but make sure the barrier is solid."

She frowned but did so, slowly gathering the needed energy while trying to mask it at the same time.

"More importantly, let's see who has become stronger. Naruto or my Sasuke?"

Naruto roared, "He doesn't belong to you, so don't talk like he does~" The air around him became hot and very unstable. It was as if a mini vortex was coming from his body. Three tails now adorned the back of the energy fox.

Bankotsu and Kagome both tensed and prepared for the inevitable explosion. They braced their feet wide and bent their knees. Bankotsu held up Banryu to block most of the energy, heat, and wind coming towards them. He braced one side of his body behind the blade for more effectiveness. But they were still able to watch everything that happened.

'_It appears this 'chakara' is more powerful then I first suspected.'_

The trees behind them creaked and swayed.

Bankotsu watched the sides of the bridge around Naruto crack and bend from the sheer power of the energy surrounding the strange boy. _'He has this much power and yet he allowed pink hair to hit him?'_ He frowned. _'Why?'_

Kagome blinked and waited for the right moment to cast her barrier. _'What on earth is happening here?'_

Sakura shivered just enough that Bankotsu noticed it. _'So she feels it too, eh?' _He made a mental note that every time this 'Sasuke' was mentioned, the boy grew even angrier.

'_This Sasuke must be an interesting guy to cause such a commotion.' _He smirked. _'Maybe I should meet this Sasuke and see for myself why they are so determined to get him back.'_

Bankotsu watched as the pale haired guys hand glowed and the guy started running toward the enraged boy. He snorted_. 'Bad idea dude.'_

Bankotsu's eyes widened as Naruto turned his head and opened his mouth, to emit an energy blast. It blew the bridge apart.

Kagome gasped and quickly threw up her barrier to avoid the recoil of the blast.

Bankotsu smirked. _'She's getting better.'_ He stood firm as the barrier protected them, but still allowed them to watch what was happening.

He chuckled as the pale haired guy flew past them to the side and into the trees. _'Damn the boy's power sure is impressive. But it's also dangerous if he's not the one controlling it, and I don't think he is, not right now anyways. He's too pissed.'_

Kagome gasped as she watched the guy fly past them and winced. Her eyes went back to the bridge where Sakura had been knocked unconscious and was sliding down the broken bridge.

Bankotsu heard her gasp and stared at the unconscious girl. "Relax Kagome, she is in good hands." He inclined his head to where Yamato was making his hand signs.

They watched him slap his hands together and felt the tell-tell rumbling as wood grew from the ground to brace the bridge from underneath.

Sia opened his scroll and began doodling.

Yamato noticed this. "Sai!"

Sai wordlessly finished his drawing and used his jutsu to bring it to life. He leapt off the side of the bridge.

"Sai, save Sakura!"

Sai ignored his captain's order and purposefully had the ink bird swoop to the side with its wings closed and climb upwards.

Bankotsu snorted and his eyes narrowed. _'So I was right… that guy is up to something.'_

Kagome bit her lip and wanted to run to help the girl.

Bankotsu felt the girl beside him shift. "Stay put! Let her leader handle it."

They watched as Yamato slapped his hand to the ground. The ground shook and a wooden spiral caught Sakura.

Bankotsu nodded. "Remember Kagome these people know what they are doing. They have the advantage here."

She bit her lip, torn between dropping her barrier and helping them, but kept her barrier in place.

He nodded and watched Yamato bring Sakura to the solid ground. Once Sakura was safe, he watched the ink bird hover over the trees on the other side. _'What is he up to?'_

Smoke filled the sky and the trees under the bird exploded. The ground on that side shook. The bird flew up away from the blast.

Bankotsu frowned. _'Damnit I wish I knew what the hell was happening on that side.'_

Kagome's eyes stayed on Sakura as Yamato freed her from the wooden spiral and held her in his arms as he knelt on the ground. "Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

Yamato sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, sorry. I'm okay now."

Her eyes took in the devastation of the bridge. "What happened?"

Yamato sighed. "Naruto did it."

She gasped. "Naruto…?"

Yamato spoke calmly. "He's on the other side of the bridge… with Orochimaru."

Sakura gasped.

They both stared back over at across the bridge.

Bankotsu moved his weapon to rest in its usual spot and smirked. _'Things are about to get interesting.'_

Kagome sighed relieved. "Good she's okay." She focused on keeping the barrier up and masking her powers.

Bankotsu nodded and stared across the bridge. "If only we could see what was happening."

They watched awed as Yamato had a wooden clone come out of him. They blinked and watched the clone use the wood jutsu to surf over to the other side.

Bankotsu blinked. "Nice trick. I bet that comes in handy."

Kagome blinked and nodded.

"Keep your barrier up a while. We still don't know what's happening, but I can tell you it's not over yet."

Just as he finished speaking, another explosion rocked the ground on the other side of the bridge. She watched the wood clone erect a wooden barrier.

Bankotsu watched the ink bird splatter. '_Heh serves the traitor right.'_

They watched trees blow over the barrier on the other side and tumble into the abyss below.

Bankotsu whistled. "That's some power."

Kagome's breath hitched and she strengthened her barrier a tad. She shot a sideways glare at the mercenary. _'Gee you think?'_

They watched the wooden clone disappear into the trees and heard Yamato swear under his breath.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, there is the next chapter. Enjoy! XD**

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_Enraged during his battle with Orochimaru, Naruto unknowingly hurts Sakura. Bankotsu and Kagome start taking a more active role in things._**  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Ten:**

Sakura blinked and braced herself against the impact of the explosion as wood tumbled into the abyss. She stared at Captain Yamato with wide eyes. "Was that Naruto?"

Captain Yamato sighed and nodded. He continued to block the debris with his arms and stared over the broken bridge.

Sakura blinked. _'Naruto did all that?'_

Bankotsu whistled. "That boy has some temper." He smirked. "Kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger."

Kagome snorted and continued keeping the barrier in place. _'Reminds me of Inuyasha when he loses his temper.' _She felt a twinge of sadness. _'I really hope he and the others are okay.'_

As the battle continued on the other side of the canyon the two groups could only watch the debris and wonder what was happening.

**XOXOXOXO:  
**

On the other side of the bridge, Naruto was beyond rational though as the Kyuubi roared trying to break free. It fed more chakra into Naruto and the cloak continued ripping at his skin.

All Naruto could feel was an overpowering hatred for the snake master before him. As his hatred increased, the power of the Kyuubi's chakra intensified and he yearned to destroy the vile beast before him.

Across the yawning cavern created by Kyuubi's chakra, Orichimaru lay flat on his belly with his hands and feet barely stretched far to both side and flat against the ground.

He sat upright with from his waist down still flat against the ground and opened his mouth wide.

A sea of slithering snakes began to speed across the ground filling the hole like rushing water from a dam that had broken wide open. They sped toward the four-tail-cloaked Naruto with swords protruding from their mouths.

Naruto raised a hand into the air slamming it down and roared as he watched the snakes, now with swords sticking a half foot out of their mouths. He watched with narrowed eyes as the snakes flew high into the air.

The blast of expended energy from his arm hitting the ground quickly disintegrated every last trace of them and caused debris to fly several miles behind and beside him.

**XOXOXOXO:**

Another explosion rocked the broken bridge and sent debris of leaves and dust flying though the hot air.

Sakura braced her arm to protect her face and waited for the blast to subside. When it did, she blinked. "Was that also Naruto?"

Yamato stared at her a long silent moment. The air became thick with tension and silence. Not even an animal could be heard nearby.

Sakura's heart pounded inside her chest as she waited patiently for his response.

His eyes remained locked to hers as he spoke. "That's right."

She gasped. _'What on earth has happened to Naruto?'_

They both stared back across the bridge.

Kagome blinked. "I don't get it. Now Naruto's aura is being consumed by whatever the second aura inside him is." She stared at her self-elected leader. "What is going on? He's not hanyou. It's different than anything I have ever seen before."

Bankotsu snorted. "Hell if I know. But I do know that this isn't good."

His gut instinct was telling him that something bad was happening across the way and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to get hurt very soon.

He shifted his feet wider apart as if bracing for trouble. "Whatever is happening over there, it's what is causing all these heat blasts and flying debris."

He spat on the ground and shifted Banryu to extend before them as if to ward off whatever was about to happen.

Cerulean eyes stared through the distance and he wished that he could see for himself what was happening. _'I don't like this at all.' _

As Sakura and Yamato talked on the bridge Bankotsu still couldn't shake the feeling warning him to be careful. "Stay behind me Kagome. If I have to fight, you will be safer behind me. Banryu won't hurt you there."

She blinked and nodded. She stepped behind him and peered over his shoulder, still keeping her barrier intact. Her hand gripped the sleeve of his free arm. She watched the two auras grow stronger and darker. _'Will Naruto be okay? It's almost as if his aura has completely faded.'_

Kagome's intense need to know what was happening, combined with Bankotsu's thirst for the same knowledge, caused Banryu to vibrate as a small sliver broke free and flew before them.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. '_What the fuck? Banryu old girl, what's happening to you?'_

The massive Halberd hummed with energy as if to reassure her master that everything was okay.

Kagome's desperation caused some of her hidden miko powers to seep into the tiny sliver and fuse with it.

She gasped as they watched the sliver slowly expand into a thin, round mirror like surface and float in the air in front of them.

Bankotsu blinked as the reflective surface clouded over with a hazy picture.

Kagome's attention focused on the mirror-like surface and the hazy film slowly cleared to reveal a most unexpected site. Her eyes widened.

Bankotsu blinked several times before his eyes finally focused on the now clear image before them.

As if they were actually there, they clearly saw Orochimaru throw his arm out. A large snake flew from his arm and wrapped around the massive chakra arm of the four-tailed-Kyuubi. The snake sizzled and hissed as the Kyuubi's energy evaporated the snake.

Their eyes widened like saucers as they saw Orochimaru open his mouth wide and crawl out of himself like a snake shedding its skin. The old shell or skin evaporated.

Kagome shivered and grimaced. "Ew, that's disgusting." She tried desperately to hold back the bile building in her throat.

Bankotsu barely suppressed a shiver and his grip on Banryu tightened. _'Okay, now that's a little too weird, even for a mercenary like me.'_

They watched Orichimaru speedily slither across the ground and towards the Kyuubi, punching him in the face.

They watched the Kyuubi released what appeared to be another head and two arms from its back and the new appendage sliced the snake man in half and blinked as the two halves emitted snakes that slithered together rejoining Orochimaru's body.

Kagome's jaw dropped and her hand clenched the sleeve of Bankotsu's haori even tighter and worry etched its way onto her face. _'Midoriko, what have you gotten us into?'_

Bankotsu grunted. "Just what the fuck is going on here?" He frowned. _'This isn't like anything I've ever come across. These demons are fucking strange. And coming from me that is definitely saying something.'_

He shook off her grip and moved into a defensive stance. His eyes stayed glued to the images before them as his instincts took over.

Recognizing that he was preparing for trouble, Kagome stepped behind him again. Her powers flared slightly to increase the strength of her barrier.

'_If Bankotsu is expecting trouble, I better be prepared too.' _Her hands dropped to her sides and she watched the mirror, following her own rousing instincts.

They watched as Kyuubi roared and released minuscule drops of chakra and liquid into the air above his head. They watched as the four tails curled over Kyuubi's head and the energy started to gather together, forming a large, black sphere of pure chakra in front of his mouth.

They watched as the sphere decreased in size. The energy reduction condensed the chakra making it heavy, causing the Kyuubi to sink a bit deeper into the ground.

They watched as the snake master moved as far away from the beast as the crevice would allow him.

They both frowned as the beast opened its mouth and snapped its jaws over the condensed chakra ball, swallowing it. They watched his aura flare up stronger than before as he ballooned up in size and steam emitted from the monster's mouth as he raised his head into the air.

'_Shit, this can't be good.'_ Bankotsu's feet widened and formed a sideways horse-stance as he planted them firmly to the ground and bent his knees.

"Kagome, increase the power of your barrier now."

She blinked and did so focusing her energy into maintaining the barrier. _'Please let my barrier hold.'_ Her heart pounded in her chest and she licked her dry lips.

Bankotsu raised Banryu over one shoulder ready to sing when the time was right. _'This had better work'_

Orichimaru bit his thumbs so that blood flowed down each of them and he grinned. Just as the beast fired his attack from his mouth, Orochimaru slammed his hands flat on the ground.

"Sonju Rashomon."

Three large, thick, spiked wall gates rose from the ground in front of the snake man as the ground shook heavily. Each one wore a different color.

When the dust from the monster's blast cleared, all three walls were nowhere to be seen and trees had been ripped from the ground, tossed about like rag dolls.

Orochimaru looked bent and twisted in half with his head buried deep in the ground.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out in fear as she maintained her barrier.

Bankotsu did a double take, while maintaining his defensive stance. _'What the hell?' S_omething deep inside him warned that it wasn't over yet and so he continued to be alert for any possible danger coming their way.

He spoke firmly. "It's far from over yet Kagome. Keep that barrier up - _that_ is your only priority right now."

She nodded and focused on just keeping the barrier around them intact.

They watched horrified as a long sword stabbed out of the ground and into the beast Naruto had been taken over by. Orochimaru's head rose from the ground like a snake and the sword extended father, shoving deeper into the beast, as it flew through the air and towards the opposite side of the bridge.

Bankotsu whipped to the side and slammed Banryu to the ground to counteract the blast of the beast being slammed into the rock mere ten feet away from them.

The ground shook, but Bankotsu remained planted firmly to the ground as did Kagome who was still behind him.

At the same time Kagome's heart lurched in her chest and her miko energy flared up strengthening the barrier as Banryu's blast was sent forward toward the oncoming chakra blast.

The massive energies clashed in mid air both flaring wildly, before canceling each other out and he air calmed.

Bankotsu grunted. _'Good, it worked.' _Felling a little less overwhelmed by the weird powers of the strange new world they had been dumped into, Bankotsu sighed in relief.

Behind him Kagome also sighed in relief. _'At least Bankotsu and Banryu can match the strength of these foreign powers.' _Inside her the shikon jewel lent her a small fraction of its power to maintain her barrier without tiring out, or weakening her.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Right before her very eyes was her friend in the form she had just recently seen, with a sword sticking out of his stomach. Potent chakra surrounded him as he glared at the offender across the way.

'_Naruto,'_ her eyes began to water with unwanted moisture. _'Why is this happening to you?' _She noticed the large sword trying to pierce through him.

"Naruto!"

Captain Yamato blinked as he noticed the sword had failed to pierce the beast Naruto had become. _'That must be what Juraiya sensei was referring to.'_

Naruto growled low and deep and shoved the long sword away from him, heedless of everyone around them.

Kabuto quickly jumped to safety.

Yamato grabbed Sakura and leaped to a safe distance away.

Sakura's eyes widened and then watered even more. _'I did this. It's because of me that Naruto has become like this.' _

Her heart ached as she remembered his promise to bring Sasuke back to her. _'That is why he has become this, because of trying to keep his promise to me. Oh Naruto,'_ Her hand flew to her heart and she gripped her shirt.

Crystalline tears dropped from her eyes, before flooding down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground. _'This is all my fault.' _She felt her heart shatter. _'I wanted Sasuke back so bad that I didn't even notice what it was doing to my friend. Naruto...' _

A pain filled sob escaped from her lips and she started running towards him, not even heading Captain Yamato's warning to stay away from him.

"Naruto stop. I will bring Sasuke back, no matter what. You don't have to do this, please, Naruto, that's enough!"

She came to a halt a few feet from his left side as the beast turned its head to stare at her.

Sakura's eyes widened as one of the chakra tails whipped side to side like an annoyed cat while the beast growled and glared at her.

She screamed as the tail whipped towards her and cut deep into her left arm. The Strength of the whipped tail was so powerful that it sent her skidding backwards several feet. She landed with a grunt and held her arm. Her eyes widened in disbelief. _'He… he struck me.'_

Fear filled her heart as the mighty and angry beast sat up on its haunches and the growl deepened as the same chakra tail poised to strike her again.

**XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Okay, there you have it chapter ten. Enjoy everyone.**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_After Naruto returns to normal, he is lectured by Yamato. Kagome heals Sakura and Sai reveals himself to Orochimaru and his secret mission is revealed._

_Meanwhile Bankotsu {after lecturing Kagome} turns his attention back to the mirror and see what is going on._


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Bankotsu frowned as he watched the pink haired ninja run towards her friend. '_Is she trying to get herself killed?'_

Kagome blinked. _'Oh no, she's going to get hurt.' _Without hesitation she dropped her barrier and ran towards the girl.

Bankotsu swore under his breath. "Oi Kagome, get the hell back here!" He rolled his eyes. _'Stupid tender hearts.' _He tore off after her with Banryu bouncing heavily against his shoulder.

"Over here!" Kagome yelled out, bringing the beast's attention to herself.

Bankotsu snorted. _'Baka!' _He poured on his speed and moved to cut her off, blocking the chakra tail's strike just in time to keep the interfering woman from being injured. He grunted and braced his weight behind the weapon.

A stormy blue gaze pinned the miko. "Kagome, what the hell do you think that you're doing? Are you deliberately trying to get yourself killed?" He shoved the chakra tail away and glared at the demon.

"Yo ugly," He smirked as the beast's eyes narrowed at him. "Your battle is with me now."

The beast roared angrily and sent another chakra tail towards him.

Bankotsu grinned and parried the beast's attack.

Seeing that Naruto was distracted, Kagome ran over to Sakura and focused on trying to heal her. _'Good, she's still breathing.' _She closed her eyes _'I've never tried this before, but… Please, please let this work.'_

Sakura tried to sit up on her side and drag herself away from the beast that had wrested control of her friend. She blinked as she felt warm hands on her shoulder and arm. She stared at Kagome_. 'It's that girl from before…'_

Kagome smiled. "Relax. I'll have you fixed in no time." She closed her eyes and moved her palm to hover over the wound. Within seconds a soft, warm, pink light flowed from her palm and began mending the flesh from the inside out.

Sakura blinked and then her eyes widened. _'She's… she's healing me. Does this mean that she is able to heal others like medical- nin do?'_

**XOXOXOXO:**

Kabuto had started moving forward, but stopped short as he saw a stranger move towards the pink-haired-ninja. He watched shocked as she began healing the fallen girl. _'Well now, who might this be' _He noted her clothes looked similar to the pink haired girl's. '_Now I know she's not from Konaha… so where did this one come from?_

He watched a pink glow similar to his light blue one form and frowned, while pushing his glasses back up on his nose with a single finger._ 'That's not a typical medical nin chakra… this is different. Is she from a foreign village?' _

He turned his attention to the braid haired guy fighting off the enraged Kyuubi and blinked _'This guy is not a ninja and yet he can adequately defend himself against the Kyuubi… Just who is he and how can he fight like this?' _

Noticing Kabuto's attention was on the strangers, Sakura spoke up. "Why are you here Kabuto?"

Kabuto blinked and focused his attention on her. "I was going to heal you myself, but since the girl was kind enough to do so,"

He stared at Sakura. "Your friend and your team are surprisingly strong. With these two strangers here, you seem to have everything well in hand."

He spoke seriously, "Just remember that we share the same goal."

Noticing her suspicious frown, he explained, "We both wish to eliminate the Akatsuki. I only ask that you and your friend's finish off as many Akatsuki members as possible."

With that Kabuto puffed into smoke and his clone disappeared.

**XOXOXOXO:**

While Bankotsu continued holding off the mini Kyuubi's attacks, Yamato's jutsu finally took effect. Just before Bankotsu could move in to strike the mini Kyuubi wooden pillars wrapped around the limbs, tails, and body of the beast.

In mid aid Bankotsu jumped back and landed solidly on his feet on the ground. He scowled. _'Aw man, I was actually having a little fun. Guess the fun's over for now.'_

His gaze swung to the wood man. "I could have taken him, you know?" He huffed and replaced his weapon on his shoulder, before walking over to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to show off Bankotsu."

He grunted. "Still, I could have taken him no problem."

She stared at him. "Stop pouting."

Bankotsu snorted. "You should pay more attention to what's happening around you and actually think before darting off to get yourself injured or killed."

Not in the mood for a stupid lecture, Kagome grit her teeth. "Why don't you do something productive and find out what's happening." She inclined her head to indicate the mirror and then focused primarily on healing Sakura's arm.

Bankotsu blinked._ 'Oh yeah... I forgot about that silly mirror.' _His attention was re focused on the mirror that only he and Kagome could see what was happening in.

**XOXOXOXO:**

Sai watched as Orochimaru's head moved towards the ground and he saw a hand pop out if his mouth. Once again the snake master shed his skin and spit a new version of himself out onto the ground.

Sai nodded._ 'Now is my chance.'_ He moved out from behind his tree and started walking toward Orochimaru.

**XOXOXOXO:**

Bankotsu watched what as Sai approached the snake guy. _'Heh, so the pale kid wasn't killed after all. Instead he's skulking around the trees and consorting with a known enemy.' _

He watched the whole conversation between Orochimaru and Sai and blinked when the sword sunk into Sai's ink clone. _'So that was yet another ink creation, eh?' _

He saw Sai's head come up out of the ground and scowled. He watched the snake man and the pale kid paying head to their conversation. _'Okay… who the hell is this 'Danzo' character and what exactly is he up to?'_

He blinked a few times after Kabuto appeared from nowhere and knocked the pale kid to the ground with a dagger at his throat. _'Hey, wasn't that weird guy just here a few minutes ago?' _Bankotsu frowned. _'How did that guy travel so fast and why didn't I sense when he left?'_

He watched Sai try to reach for the envelope that had been knocked out of his pack and frowned. _'Eh, what's that I wonder?'_

Sai told Orochimaru the envelope was a gift from Danzo.

Orochimaru walked over and picked up the envelope.

Bankotsu frowned. _'So that treacherous sleaze Danzo, sent something of vital importance to the enemy, eh? I wonder what it is exactly.' _He could tell by the firm command Orochimaru gave the blue haired guy to release Sai that it was indeed something important.

Bankotsu's lip curled in a sneer as he watched Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai walk off together. _'Filthy traitors. I have no use for turncoats. This Danzo had best stay out of my path, same goes for pale boy.'_

Bankotsu's concentration was broken as Naruto broke free of his wooden binds.

The mirror returned to the original sliver of Banryu and fused back into its rightful place. Only Bankotsu could see Banryu shine bright for a moment before reflecting his face back at him as if it had returned to normal.

Bankotsu blinked._ 'Okay, now that was weird.' _

Yamato blinked and his concentration on holding Naruto was broken.

Bankotsu braced his weapon to block the incoming attack of the now loosened Kyuubi. He grinned. _'Time for more fun, eh?'_

Before he could counter strike, Yamato ran forward and sent the seal into the first Hokage's pendant around Naruto's neck.

Sakura, Kagome, and Bankotsu watched as the chakra beast was forced back inside and Naruto slowly emerged once more.

Though his skin was badly burned and they could even see places around his chin and on his fingers that had been burned clean down to the bones, Sakura and Kagome were relieved to see the normal form of the happy go lucky kid.

Sakura ignored the fire racing from where her wound had been and stood to her feet.

As Naruto emerged from within the beast and his skin was allowed to feel the brunt of the damage the chakra had inflicted, he cried out in pain.

Yamato calmly held the chakra leash and watched until Naruto had once again taken control over his body.

Bankotsu blinked and then sighed and shook his head sadly. _'Man, that's got to suck, in fact, that's a fate I wouldn't wish on even that baka mutt.'_

As soon as Yamato released the wood to return to the earth Naruto fell forward with a grunt and began panting.

Sakura ran forward and removed Naruto's backpack and pouches. She placed him to lay out flat on the ground. Without a word she started trying to heal him from the inside out.

Despite Bankotsu's objections, Kagome followed her and knelt beside Naruto. '_He's covered in wounds. It's like his flesh was melted clean to the bone in many places. How did he even survive something like this?'_

Bankotsu snorted and moved to her side, sitting off to the side with his weapon across his lap. _'Baka miko, you have no idea if your powers will clash with… whatever the beast inside him was or not.' _He drummed his fingers a minute before deciding to polish his prized Halberd.

As he pulled out his polishing cloth and the small vial of polish from his haori, he stared at his prized blade. _'That miko and I need to discuss what I saw. I am not letting her walk into an ambush.' _

He carefully poured a few drops of polish onto his cloth and sighed. 'Should I warn the others?' Remembering the wooden clone he had also glimpsed watching the conversation, he shook snorted. _'Nah, wood boy obviously must know what occurred by now. If he's not going to warn his team then why should I?' _His rolled his shoulders and focused solely on tending to his precious weapon.

Kagome saw Sakura was trying to heal Naruto and sighed_. 'Should I use my miko powers to help her?' _Remembering when she had first come into contact with Shippo and how her powers had zapped him, she frowned. _'But what if it killed him?' _She sat with her hands in her lap, staring at the boy. _'I better not risk it.' _

As much as she truly wanted to help him, she might unintentionally cause him more harm than good. Instead she settled for locking her powers inside and simply running her hand through his hair and trying to calm him down.

"Hey, can you hear me? It's okay. Sakura is doing her best to heal you injuries."

While healing her friend, Sakura asked, "Captain Yamato?"

He blinked. "What is it Sakura?"

She requested, "That Jutsu you used to stop Naruto earlier… will you…" She took a deep breath and forged ahead, "will you teach it to me?"

Yamato replied a little saddened, "That's not possible."

Sakura turned her attention to him and her eyes filled with the unspoken question of why.

He cleared his throat. "You see, the only person in the entire leaf village who can use that jutsu is me, since I inherited the first Hokage's cells."

Her eyes widened.

Kagome's breath hitched as she continued running her fingers through the golden locks of hair on the strange boy's head. _'Why can't I bear to see him like this? I barely know him and yet my heart aches at what he has just been through.'_

Yamato explained, "What that jutsu does is suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and it's impossible for someone without the first Hokage's powers to use it." He pointed to the trinket around the boy's neck. "That amulet around Naruto's neck is a chakra crystal that belonged to the first Hokage, and it resonates only to the first Hokage's chakra."

Catching the last part of what was said; Kagome blinked and turned her attention to Yamato as did Bankotsu.

Yamato continued, "As such the first Hokage's chakra could effectively control the Kyuubi. It is said that power is the reason the first Hokage, become the Hokage. And… it is also the reason that _I_ was chosen to be the Captain of this team."

Sakura's sad eyes stared down at her recovering friend. _'I want to help him, but I don't have the powers of the first Hokage or a Kyuubi. I am only a medical-nin. I can fight and I can heal, but that is it.'_

She remained quiet a moment and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Sadness tinged her voice. "It's always like this… All I can ever do for Naruto are the smallest things that anyone could do." A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued healing him slowly. _'I'm so sorry I can't do more for you Naruto.'_

Yamato stared at the recently healed wound on her arm. _'She's done enough already. If she does too much more she will hurt herself.' _He stared at her. "It is not important whether the things you do are small or large, what really matters is that you are there for him."

Kagome spoke up softly. "Your Captain is right. What matters most is that you are here for him." She continued to slowly run her fingers through the thick golden hair on his head.

"Take it from a girl who knows what it is like to be lonely. What Naruto needs more than anything is to know he has someone, just one person who will _always_ be there for him." She reached over and lightly squeezed Sakura's hand, giving her a warm smile.

Sakura's gasped and her eyes widened. _'Are my feelings for him that obvious?'_

Yamato gifted her with a rare smile. "Sakura, I can tell just by watching you look at Naruto, that you really - "

"Sakura," Naruto whispered as he recognized the warm energy healing his wounded body. He rolled over to his side and then slowly tried to sit up. A blinding pain stabbed through the back of his neck. His hand flew to the spot and he grunted, trying to make his eyes focus.

Sakura gasped, "Naruto." Her entire face instantly brightened and tears rimmed her eyes._ 'He's alright.'_

"What happened? Why am I here?" He frowned. I remember getting mad and going after Orochimaru, then… nothing." His brows furrowed as he tried to puzzle it out. Another sharp pain assailed his head and he sighed heavily. _'Why can't I remember?'_

Kagome smiled relieved to see that the boy was okay. She blinked as a strong hand seized her arm and lifted her to her feet. She stared a bit startled into the blue eyes of her companion.

"We need to talk Kagome, now." His voice brokered no arguments.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, this was getting way too long so I decided to cut it off there. That's it for chapter eleven. Enjoy XD**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Bankotsu and Kagome converse in private and then follow the others to the site of the battle. Yamato pulls Naruto aside and informs him that he was the one who caused Sakura's injury and tells him to rely on his own powers, not Kyuubi's._


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kagome nodded and allowed Bankotsu to lead her away from the others.

While the two other-worlders were walking away, Sakura punched Naruto and called him a jerk.

Once the priestess and mercenary were a fair distance away from the others and he was sure the wooden man's clone wasn't around, Bankotsu stabbed Banryu into the earthen soil and crossed his arms over his chest. "Erect a barrier, so we can talk in private."

A sinking feeling filled Kagome's. _'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?' _She nodded and raised a small barrier around them. "This has something to do with whatever you saw in the mirror, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

The heavy feeling in her stomach became worse. She stared at him and chewed her bottom lip.

He proceeded to tell her about what Sai did and the envelope Orochimaru had been given.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know what was in that envelope, but whatever it was must have been_ very_ important."

She blinked. "Are you going to tell them?"

He scowled. "No and neither are you."

She opened her mouth. "But –"

He sent her a stern glare. "This is not open for debate Kagome! That wood man had his clone there, so he knows by now what happened. If he sees no reason to tell the others, then we won't either."

Kagome frowned. "But they could get hurt. What if – "

Annoyed at having his orders questioned, he pinned her with a cold glare. "Enough, I gave an order and I expect it to be obeyed!"

Seeing the tightening of her jaw, he sighed. "Look Kagome, these people are _not _helpless. They are Ninja and all the Ninja I've ever encountered are only trustable for as long as you can keep an eye on them."

She frowned.

He grunted. "No matter how much I hate it, they _are _the only humans we have encountered yet and as such we must stay with them until either they prove untrustworthy or we find a real civilization."

She scuffed her feet and stared at the ground.

He snorted and tapped his foot. "We will follow them and find out exactly what they are up to. I also want to see this Sasuke guy for myself and find out exactly why both the girl and the weird kid are so determined to get him back."

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Do you think there is more to it than them being friends who grew up together?"

He grunted. "My gut tells me there is far more happening here than _anyone_ is letting on." He huffed. "That Kabuto guy needs to be watched, as does the snake man." He pointed a finger in her face and shook it. "Mark my words miko, those two are trouble."

She blinked and stepped back a bit. She pointed in the direction of the Ninja squad. "What about those three?"

Bankotsu snorted. "For starters stay away from that weird kid. We have no idea what the hell is going on with him yet and until we do, I don't want you near him without me there, understand?"

Her shoulders sagged and she kicked her toes into the dirt. _'Well, he does have a point I guess. We barely know these people and there is definitely something strange going on in this world.' _Her brows creased. _'Wherever here is…'_

He planted his free hand on his hip and his tone sounded exasperated. "Kagome?"

She stared into steel blue eyes._ 'He is looking out for me and the jewel, so I guess I have no choice.' _She nodded.

Bankotsu felt a little bit of relief wash through him. "Good. Now, keep your bow handy, but don't use your full powers unless _I_ say to and stay right beside me. Got it?"

She nodded again. "I understand."

He gave her a curt nod. "One more thing, don't eat anything unless you or I cook it and don't drink anything they offer you. I don't care how hungry or thirsty you get, don't take anything they offer, got it?"

She gasped.

He assured, "I will see to it that we have plenty of water in our canteens and plenty to eat."

She frowned. She didn't like having to be so cautious, especially since they seemed like nice people, give or take a few quirks. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Okay."

He nodded and pulled Banryu from the ground. He settled his trusty weapon against his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. _'Good, I just hope that she's smart enough to live up to it.'_

"I know your first instinct is to help them, Kagome. Especially that weird kid, but you need to remember that these are trained fighters and they are using weird powers too. Those people are every bit as dangerous as my brothers and I were to you and the mutt's friends. We need to be cautious."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I know you may find this hard to believe Bankotsu, but not everyone is out to deceive you. There are still some good people around."

He snorted and pushed her hand off. "Whatever just remember my warnings."

She stared at her hand and blinked. _'Has he been alone in the dark so long that he forgot the basics of humanity?' _She paid attention to his body language and blinked. _'Even in my barrier he doesn't let his guard down.'_

This caused her eyes to soften, reflecting the sadness in her soul. _'What happened to make him so untrusting of everyone around him? Why did he become a mercenary in the first place?' _That question filled her entire head with confusion as she watched his actions.

His gaze landed on the people twenty feet away from them, moving from one person to the next and back again as if trying to figure them out. His shoulders were tense and his feet were planted firmly to the ground in a wide stance.

She tapped her lips. _'Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever actually seen him relaxed. He's always scanning the area as if trouble is going to rear its ugly head at any moment.'_

Bankotsu grunted. _'I wish I knew what they were talking about.'_

As if responding to her master's unspoken request, Banryu vibrated and hummed. The mirror appeared to float above his weapon. It quickly zoomed in on the trio of Ninjas and their conversation.

Sakura asked confused, "Captain Yamato, where is Sai?"

Yamato blinked and spoke frankly. "Sai is… currently traveling together with Orochimaru."

'_Ah so he did tell them.' _Bankotsu rubbed his chin. _'I wonder why?'_

Sakura gasped. "Together with Orochimaru…? But why?"

Bankotsu began running possibilities through his mind and mildly paid attention to what was going on in the mirror.

A few minutes later, Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. "Um Bankotsu, the others are leaving, look." She pointed to the mirror.

He blinked and then nodded.

Bankotsu knelt before her. "Lower your barrier and climb on my back."

She did so and they followed the others to the other side of the bridge.

When he lowered her to her feet, they personally surveyed the damage created by the powers they had seen earlier.

Yamato crossed his arms in front of his chest and said. "It looked very much like Sai was trying to cozy up to Orochimaru. He even handed him something."

Naruto grunted. "Now wait just a minute. Even a disgusting guy like Sai wouldn't betray his own team, would he?"

Sakura sighed. "There is a possibility." She remembered Tsudae's warning before she left. She turned to Yamato. "Do you know a man named Danzo?"

Yamato sighed. "Yeah I know him."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin listening in to their conversation intently.

Kagome blinked and stood beside him chewing her bottom lip.

Naruto clenched his fist and growled. "Why haven't I ever heard of this guy? Who is he?"

Yamato mentally debated telling them and then decided to do so. "He's a member of the Hawk faction, who once opposed the third Hokage."

Sakura added in an annoyed tone, "And Sai's superior - an old geezer who doesn't think too highly of the third's legacy."

Bankotsu blinked. _'That explains a little, but not much. It does however, tell me enough to know the geezer is bad news. So the village these Ninja come from is possibly about to face a rebellion, eh?'_

Kagome's slender hand tapped her pursed lips. _'But who exactly is Danzo and why does he oppose the Hokage?'_

Yamato frowned and then sighed heavily. His fingers held his chin. "Sai making contact with Orochimaru could be part of a move on Danzo's part." He blinked. "It's also possible that Danzo sent him her on a different mission, a covert one, and very different from our own."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

Bankotsu snorted_. 'Duh, that much is obvious as hell at this point. How slow are these people?' _He shifted so Banryu's weight wasn't so heavy against his shoulder.

Kagome frowned. _'Does this mean there might be a civil war soon?'_

Sakura frowned. She glanced sideways at the two strangers and sighed. _'They couldn't have come at a less convenient time. Still… Lady Tsunade should know of them by now. I wonder how she will react to the news of a Priestess in our midst?'_

Naruto's eyes bulged. "Wait a minute! So then this whole mission, he was just using us all along so he could get in touch with Orochimaru?"

Sakura stared at the picture book in her hand and nodded. "That's the gist of it."

Deciding to clue the others in on his conclusion, Yamato spoke calmly. "I'm only guessing here, but I think I know what might be going on here."

Naruto and Sakura gave him their full attention.

Bankotsu blinked and walked closer, not bothering to hide the fact he'd heard their conversation.

Kagome followed him.

Yamato took a few breaths. "Listen closely everyone." He looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention and then continued. "I think Danzo might be planning the destruction of Konaha."

Kagome's eyes widened and her gasp rang clearly in the air. "Why would anyone want to destroy their own village?"

Bankotsu fought the urge to slap his forehead. Instead he settled for giving her a 'duh' look. _'I told you, Ninjas can't be trusted.'_

She stared at him oblivious to what he was thinking.

He shook his head._ 'Is she really that clueless?'_

**XOXOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Preview for the next chapter:

_We open with Tsunade receiving word of the two strangers traveling with her group. Meanwhile Kagome and Bankotsu tag along and follow behind Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura as they follow Sai and search for Sausuke._


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Tsunade stared at the scroll in her hand. Her jaw tightened and her lips spread into a thin line. "Shizune, is this accurate?"

Shizune cradled the pig in her arms. "Yes ma'am. It was just deciphered and delivered to me."

Tsunade placed the scroll on her wide wooden desk and sighed. She swept a stray strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I see. As soon as team Kakashi returns, I want them and their two tag-a-longs brought to my office immediately."

Shizune bowed. "As you wish, Hokage."

Tsunade gave a un-lady like snort and pinned her with a glare. "Need I remind you that you are to simply call me, Tsunade?"

Shizune's lips titled at one corner. "It will take some getting used to."

Tsunade sighed and muttered. "The same could be said for me being the Hokage." She picked up her cup of tea and stared into the cup wistfully._ 'What I wouldn't give for something stronger and more alcoholic.' _She swirled the dark liquid inside the cup and then finished it off.

She placed the cup down and huffed. "Have Shikamaru sent to me immediately." She waved a hand dismissing the younger woman.

Shizune bowed and left to retrieve the man.

**XOXOXO:**

Minutes later Shikamaru was escorted into the Hokage's office.

"You wished to see me?"

Tsunade nodded and leaned over her desk, folding her hands into a bridge and placed her chin on top of her hands.

"We have had an unusual development."

She held the scroll out to him. "Read this and then I will elaborate."

He walked forward taking the scroll from her hands.

She refolded her hands and waited for him to finish.

After reading the scroll Shikamaru passed it back and stared at her with a raised brow.

"I have sent word that both team Kakashi and the two tag-a-longs are to see me upon their return to the village."

Shikamaru nodded. "And you want me here when they arrive?"

She nodded. "I want you to sit in on the meeting. After I dismiss them we will discuss the situation further."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll be here."

She smiled. "Good, for now return to what you were doing. Just be ready to come the moment I call."

He nodded and left. Walking down the hall Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. _'I may have to cut my Shogi game with Asuma sensei short. What a drag. '_

**XOXOXO:**

"Sakura, sit and rest a spell."

She blinked but sat by a tree.

Yamato pulled Naruto aside many feet away from the others.

"Look, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, so I'm going to just spit it out." He stared the boy directly in the eyes. "The person who injured Sakura…" He made sure Naruto was giving him his full attention before he finished, "were you."

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath froze in his lungs. _'I did that?' _He stared at Sakura who was sitting by the tree holding her arm. _'But… how?'_ His jaw clenched. _'Why don't I remember?'_

Yamato's voice hardened and his eyes narrowed. "_You_ gave into temptation and let the Kyubii take over. In doing so you also injured your closest friend and fellow comrade."

Naruto blinked and his fist clenched at his side. 'I did this?' He swallowed back the lump of emotions in his throat. "And the bridge? Was that my doing as well?" Blue orbs stared at his Captain.

Yamato nodded. _'I guess it's time to tell him exactly why I was chosen to lead the team.' _He stared at the blond teen. "The reason I was assigned to lead the team in Kakashi's absence is that I posses a specific power that no one else can."

Naruto stared at him. "Eh?"

Yamato nodded. "I can manipulate things and help you keep the Kyubii under control to a certain point."

Naruto blinked rapidly. "You can?"

Yamato nodded again. "As long as I am around, the Kyubii will be contained."

Kyubii roared inside Naruto's head. _'Baka, no one controls me.'_

Naruto growled. _'Quiet you. You've done enough.' _His fists tightened to where his knuckles turned white.

Kyuubi's chuckled echoed through his mind_. 'So you're ready to stand up to me now, eh?' _the amusement in his voice only future upset Naruto.

Yamato's voice was calm but held an unmistakable verbal lash to it. "If you really want to bring Sasuke back, then do it with your own power. Not the Kyuubi's. The same goes for protecting Sakura."

Naruto blinked. _'But without Kyuubi's power...'_

As if he had read the boy's mind, Yamato spoke. "You're wrong if you think you need Kyuubi's power to succeed." He placed a gentle hand on the student's shoulder. "You're strong enough on your own Naruto. You just need to believe in your own strength." He smiled. "After all, it is _your_ chakra which holds the formidable Kyuubi in check."

He gave Naruto's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Remember that." Yamato walked out of the trees and stared at the two strangers. _'What could they be up to now?'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Kagome looked at the mirror.

Bankotsu smirked._ 'Heh, looks like the Captain is staring to develop a bond with blonde.' _His lips pressed into a thin line. _'He's right about something though. That kid is powerful. I'm not sure we should trust him yet.' _His hand tightened on the hilt of his weapon.

Kagome frowned. _'Poor Naruto, it must be awful having such a responsibility weigh on him. I wonder if I could talk to this Kyuubi and find out why he is so angry?'_

She glanced at Bankotsu and noticed the tension in his posture. _'No way he'd let me do that.'_ She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _'I'm not a kid, so why must he order me around?'_

She thought back to when they had first met and sighed. _'Midoriko, why did you assign a ruthless assassin as my protector?' _Her had flew to her chest and she closed her eyes. _'I hope Inuyasha and the others are okay.'_

Bankotsu snorted. _'It's a little late for regrets now, miko.' _His feet shifted as the mirror dissolved and the sliver returned to his treasured halberd. "Kagome," His eyes locked to hers. "There is more going on here than is being shown. My gut tells me as much and my gut has never been wrong."

She blinked and nodded. "So, what do your instincts say we should do now?"

Bankotsu grinned. "We're going to follow them a while longer and play it by ear." His face became serious. "Don't let on what we know about or the mirror. Let's keep it between us for now." He raised a brow.

She sighed and scuffed her foot in the dirt. "Agreed."

He nodded. "Good." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

She blinked and stared at him with wide eyes.

He spoke softly. "Look, I know you're most likely tempted to go to the blonde kid and try to ease his pain, but don't."

She frowned and chewed her bottom lip.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes._ 'So I was right.' _He huffed and removed his arm from her shoulder. "For all we know this could be an elaborate trap. I don't want us stumbling into things we won't expect. We know little to nothing about any of them."

He cocked one hip to the side and placed his hand on it, glaring at her. "You tender hearts leap before looking. We warriors go by instinct."

She blinked and then nodded solemnly. "I'll try to be more careful."

He nodded and swung Banryu to rest on his shoulder. "Good, now drop your barrier and follow me." His braid spun with him as he turned his back to her.

She sighed and dropped her barrier. Her hand tightened on her bow as she stared at the mercenary's broad back, watching his braid sway side to side as he walked away.

_'I guess all I can do for now, is trust him. After all, he's looking out for me and the jewel. I just hope he doesn't remain an ice lord forever.' _She took a deep breath and followed him.

Bankotsu tapped the weapon against his shoulder. "Yo," He walked over to Yamato and his team.

"So, what's the plan?"

Yamato touched the communicator by his ear. "Hang on."

Bankotsu blinked. _'Eh? What's that?'_

Kagome gasped and whispered. "A communicator?"

Bankotsu blinked and frowned at her. "Eh?"

Kagome explained. "A communicator. He has on in his ear. It's tiny, but there."

Bankotsu blinked a few times.

Yamato nodded and faced his team. "We've got a location. You all ready to move?"

Sakura and Naruto both nodded.

"Ready, Captain Yamato." Sakura placed her pouch on her waist.

Naruto slipped his bag onto his back. "Ready here too."

Yamato looked at Bankotsu and Kagome. "This could be dangerous. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Bankotsu smirked. "You bet your ass we are." He nodded to Kagome. "Let's go Kags."

She blinked at the nickname and nodded. She checked her quiver was still in place and nodded. "Ready when you are."

Bankotsu smirked and lightly bounced Banryu against his shoulder. "We can handle anything you can throw at us."

Yamato frowned. _'Hm, he's awfully confidant.'_

Bankotsu grinned. "Lead the way, wood man."

Yamato blinked and then sighed and led the way.

Naruto and Sakura followed their captain both becoming serious.

_'This is it.'_

Bankotsu and Kagome walked beside Yamato on the left, with Sakura and Naruto on his right.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter thirteen. Read and review thanks. XD**

_Preview of the next chapter: _

_Bankotsu and Kagome travel behind team Kakashi as they search for Sasuke._ _Once they arrive at the hideout, Bankotsu and Kagome refuse to follow and decide to wait outside._

**A/N II:****Heads up to all of my readers. I am approximately 7 chapters away from completing SKS and 9 away from completing BGC, so after this next round of updates I will be focusing mainly on those two stories until both are completed. This means MEMF, AAO, SYL, and IIAB will take longer to update. Thanks in advance for your patience.**

**~Tempest78.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and ****Rumiko Takahashi****. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**A/N: I have some good news and bad news for all of my readers. **

**Good news: I'm entering NaNoWriMo this year. **

**Bad news: For the entire month of November I will be focusing all of my writing energy into my 50,000 word novel for the contest. Which means that I most likely won't update any fanfics until around Dec 1****st**** and that will be when I upload the next chapter for Bankotsu's Greatest Challenge. Wish me luck.**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu's jaw dropped as he watched the three Ninjas running on top of the water. He snapped his jaw shut and glared. _'That's insane.' _He shook his head sighed_. 'I'll never understand how this weird world works.'_

He glanced at Kagome and noticed her jaw nearly hanging to the ground. He chuckled and slipped a finger under her jaw, pushing it closed. "Let's get going, Kags."

He knelt before her and indicated for her to ride on his back.

She blinked and then climbed onto his back, squeezing his shoulders with her hands.

"Make sure you hold tight with you knees, but don't hinder my breathing or movement."

She pushed her knees in so they were touching his sides and used her strong thigh muscles to keep her seated position. _'It's a good thing I'm used to traveling like this with Inuyasha.'_

She felt a tug at her heart and sighed_. 'Get over it girl. I'm sure they will be fine. You need to focus on the here and now.' _

One of her hands tightened on Bankotsu's shoulder. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Ready when you are."

His hand tightened on Banryu's hilt and he smirked. "Hang on to my shoulders because I'm going to be moving quickly."

Before she could respond his feet started running over the ground next to the water, catching up to the Ninja squad in little to no time.

"We must keep them in our sights. Kagome, if we lose them do you think you could track their auras?"

She nodded. "At least Naruto's anyways."

He grunted. "Good." He continued running across the river bank keeping pace with the others.

He watched team Kakashi veer off towards the end of the water fall and sighed. His hand tightened around the hilt and he bent his knees.

Her eyes widened. _'Is he really going to try to jump over this cliff?' _She felt his body tightened beneath her and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hang on tight Kags."

He pushed with his feet and launched his body over the steep cliff.

"You're crazy!" Her wail echoed throughout the air and her eyes squeezed shut.

His free hand grabbed a vine that was hanging from a nearby tree. He used the vine to swing onto one of the bigger branches and landed on his feet gracefully. Before Kagome could register what had happened, he began swinging from branch to branch like a one handed monkey.

Despite the stinging slaps to her face and skin, Kagome kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut and tried to bury her face against his back.

When she finally heard a loud thumb and felt him stop she froze. The breath in her lungs came in labored gasps.

Bankotsu chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

She cautiously opened her eyes and squeaked. She jumped off his back and punched his arm. "You're insane!"

He grunted and glared at her. He rubbed his arm. "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

She glared back and planted her hand on her hip. "You could have gotten us killed with your little stunt back there. You damned show off!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is we're down now."

She huffed. "You're a maniac."

He sighed. "Why do women have to be so dramatic?"

She glared at him. "I hope you know we're lost now."

He shrugged. "So track the weird kid's aura."

She closed her eyes. _'Take deep breaths Kagome. That's it, in and out, nice and slow.' _When her heart rate returned to normal, she focused on her powers. _'Okay kid, where did you run off to?'_

It took awhile, but she finally locked on to Naruto's aura. Her eyes shot open. "He's off to the right about a mile away."

Bankotsu raised a brow. "Sure took you long enough."

She scowled at him. "Well excuse the hell out of me. I'm not used to tracking by auras. In fact, I've only done it one other time. Okay?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Whatever, just climb on and let's get going."

Kagome stared at him as if he'd grown two more heads. "Are you nuts? I'm not getting on your back again. You'll get me killed."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Do you really have the speed to keep up with me?" Seeing her open her mouth to argue again, his eyes narrowed at her. "Look Miko, the longer we stand here arguing about it, the more chance we have of losing them again. So quit bitching and climb on."

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and she began mumbling under her breath about 'bossy inconsiderate, men' and climbed onto his back.

Before she signaled she was ready, he ran off in the direction she had indicated.

Bankotsu and Kagome arrived just in time to see Captain Yamato suck his clone back into his hand and become a seed in his palm.

Bankotsu frowned. "Eh," He stared at Yamato. "So, what did we miss?"

Yamato said. "Actually, you two are right on time." He held out the first seed to Naruto. "Swallow this."

Naruto blinked. "I don't know about this."

Yamato smiled. "I assure you its perfectly safe." He held out one to Sakura. "You too, so I'll be able to find you in case we get separated."

Bankotsu raised a brow as Yamato turned to him and Kagome. Bankotsu snorted and waved him off. "Don't even think about putting one of those in me or Kags."

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks."

Yamato frowned. "What if we get separated?"

Bankotsu stated firmly in his no nonsense voice. "The answer is no." he added. "Don't you worry about that. Kagome and I will find you three if that happens, which isn't likely."

Yamato nodded. "Very well."

Sakura spoke up calmly. "Suit yourself, tough guy."

'Tough guy?' Bankotsu raised a brow at the pink haired ninja.

Kagome giggled and then fell silent at Bankotsu's intense glare.

Sakura and Naruto dutifully swallowed the seeds and awaited further orders. Sakura stared at their leader. "What's next?"

Yamato flexed his fingers. "Now we use my earth jutsu and tunnel into the soil through to the secret opening under those rocks."

Sakura nodded.

Naruto nodded and pushed his headband up. "Let's do it."

Bankotsu frowned. "Isn't there another way?"

Yamato replied calmly. "Iie, stealth is of the utmost importance. If we tried blasting it would alert them to our presence."

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "I am not getting surrounded by soil again."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Bankotsu's right. You three go ahead, we will wait nearby."

Yamato frowned. "I can't guarantee your safeties unless you are with us."

Bankotsu snorted. "_I_ can protect us just fine." He took Kagome by the hand. "Come on, we will find a place and make camp."

She nodded and they walked away.

Yamato shook his head. "We don't have time to argue." He turned to his team. "I will go first, followed by Sakura and then Naruto." The two teens acknowledged his instructions and waited for him to make their entrance.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome and Bankotsu walked over near some other boulders. Bankotsu stared at her. "Looks like this is about the best we will get."

She nodded and placed her pack down next to the rocks. "Now what?"

He sighed heavily. "Now I guess we wait until all three of their auras mix with that pale guy, Sai's aura."

She frowned and nodded. "Okay." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I wasn't keen on the idea of being surrounded by dirt either."

Bankotsu snorted. "Yeah well dying tends to leave one bitter about those kinds of things."

"I suppose it would."

He snorted and kicked a small rock.

"Instead of looking at it like that, why not try looking at it another way. You experienced something that most people will never get to do."

He frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Eh? What do you mean?"

She raised a brow. "Seriously, how many people can honestly claim to have concurred death?"

His shoulders lifted in a careless Shrug. "Hm, I never really thought of it like that before."

She watched him grin. "You're the only one I know who has managed such a feat."

His signature smirk crossed his lips. "That's true."

She giggled. "Now, you just take that and apply it to whatever else you do."

He walked over and draped an arm over her shoulder. "You know what? You're not so bad after all." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed and stared at the ground. "Thanks, I think."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but hey at least it's an update right? I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**

**A/N II: I'm pleased to announce the free preview of my original novel Dangerous Temptation is now live! **

**Dangerous Temptation Blurb:**

Seventeen year-old Kaitlin Sinclair's world is turned upside down when she moves to Indonesia, and discovers the secrets that threaten the existence of the enchanting Cadmon and his people. She dives into a foreign culture, full of mystique and dangers everywhere she turns, where keeping her heart safe might prove as impossible as staying alive!

**Copyright © 2012 by Catrina Barton.**

**FREE Preview available to download and read here: **

** www . smashwords books/ view/ 172036 {just remove the spaces. XD}  
**

**I'd love to hear what you think about it! :) **

**Still working on formatting for Amazon and other sites, but, it's a start. XD**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them! **

**I am however using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome {along with various others} for my own twisted enjoyment. The plot line of this story and all of its little twists however, I do take full credit for!**

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the nearly year long wait. I've been so tied up with my novels, radio appearance and writing groups. I did not forget you, I promise.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Bankotsu's hand tightened on the handle of his weapon as a loud explosion rocked the ground.

"Are the auras joined?"

"Not yet, though they're moving super fast towards that column of smoke."

"Get on!" He swept Kagome onto his back and ran full speed for the crater and smoke.

"What do you think happened?

"Whatever it is, it's big."

"That's Sai's aura." Kagome's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"I thought as much."

"He's not alone."

"Sense something?"

"Something… dark, and powerful."

He smirked. "I need a good workout."

"Alright enough, tell us what you're really up to."

"Sounds like pink hair is in a mood." Bankotsu didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Sakura," a strange male voice drew Bankotsu to a halt as he let Kagome climb down.

Bankotsu watched Sakura's spine stiffen and her hand let go of Sai's collar.

Kagome's eyes followed the voice to its owner and her heart froze as she stared into the most unusual eyes she'd ever seen.

"He's so pale," her startled breath pulled Bankotsu's attention to a kid with a sword and a rope in place of an obi.

_That must be the guy they've been looking for. _He snorted and rested his halberd against his shoulder in a relaxed position. _What's so special about this kid?_

The stranger's eyes settled on Sai. "So, that guy's my replacement?"

"But I thought that you were,"

"It's true I was given a classified mission to find and eliminate Sasuke. But, I'm through following orders. From now on I think for myself."

Bankotsu smirked. _It's about damned time pale boy got a brain._

Kagome's eyes widened. _That's Sasuke?_

"I don't know much about you Sasuke. But, I do know that Naruto and Sakura would be willing to risk just about everything for you. They don't want to lose their connection to you. They would give anything to protect those bonds."

Bankotsu frowned. _Bonds eh? _He stared on. _Jakotsu and the guys are dead. I failed them twice. _

"I do understand. That's why I severed them!"

Bankotsu's jaw hardened as he watched Sasuke's hands fall to his sides.

"I have a different bond now. Between my older brother and me. The bond of hatred."

As Sasuke launched into his speech Bankotsu shifted on his feet. _I used to think just like him about having bonds. _He sighed heavily. _One day this baka will learn a hard lesson._

Bankotsu's free hand grabbed Kagome's arm to stop her from stepping forward and opening her mouth. "He's about to make his move."

Sasuke jumped, landing with one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know, come to think of it. Wasn't it always your dream to someday become Hokage?"

Bankotsu's hand tightened on Banryu and he whipped the blade into a defensive position.

"All of that time you spent chasing me, could have been better spent in training, eh Naruto?"

Kagome stood frozen as Sasuke pulled out his sword. "Iie!" Kagome tried to move towards them, but was held back by Banryu.

"Stay put." Bankotsu's hard tone brokered no argument.

Sai ran over blocking the sword.

Kagome blinked, breath held.

"That block you selected, was the correct one."

"Enough of this shit." Bankotsu jumped down twirling his blade and landed on his feet.

"So, you're the one these two went through all the trouble to hunt down." His eyes hardened. "What a waste of time."

Sasuke stared at Bankotsu. "Stay out of it."

"No can do, pale boy." Bankotsu smirked as he saw irritation flicker in Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't provoke him, Ban." Kagome finished climbing down the wooden slide Yamato made for her.

"Well, what have we here?" Sasuke eyed her with genuine curiosity. He turned to Sakura. "So, you've made a few new friends, eh?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and flipped over it to free himself.

"Sasuke, you're going back with us."

"Forget it Blondie, this baka doesn't want to be saved." Bankotsu flexed his arm and positioned his blade out in front of him. "Nothing any of you say will change his mind."

"So, the new guy is smart after all."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me, kid." Bankotsu smirked. "It'll get you killed." His smirked widened.

"We're not here to cause trouble, Ban." Kagome said as she stepped up to his side and her eyes narrowed on Sasuke. "Don't be fooled by his calm demeanor. This guy isn't going to be easy to defeat."

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Bankotsu's jaw tightened.

"Iie, and I don't doubt his either." She placed a hand on Bankotsu's arm. "This is between them."

"Listen to your girlfriend." Sasuke dismissed Bankotsu and focused on his former teammates.

"Don't ignore me!" Bankotsu flexed his sword, cutting Sasuke's arm.

Kagome's hand reached for the arrow as Sasuke's eyes changed to an unusual shade, with a strange pattern in them.

"He's gathering energy for an attack." She stepped back and brought her bow up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You can read chakra?"

Bankotsu shifted his halberd between Sasuke and Kagome. "What of it?"

"It's pretty basic around here." Sasuke waved a hand dismissively.

Yamato charged forward intending to prevent Sakura from getting injured as she ran forward, fists glowing.

_What is pink hair up to? _Bankotsu sighed and waited for his moment.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off Sasuke as his glowing sword sank in to Yamato's chest, pinning him against the rock wall.

"The block that you chose," He stepped forward, "was the incorrect one. My snake sword is somewhat special. It's impossible to block."

Sasuke withdrew the weapon and jumped back in time to avoid Banryu.

"We'll see about that, tough guy." Bankotsu smirked and flexed his wrist, slicing through Sasuke's sword's aura.

"Impossible," Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Bankotsu grinned, preparing to clash weapons.

Kagome's arrow flew towards Sasuke's sword, expelling the chakra.

"Well, this is unexpected."

Naruto stepped in front of Bankotsu's weapon. "Sasuke! Why can't you understand? Orochimaru is just using you."

"If it happens, it happens. So be it." Sasuke's calm reply, angered Bankotsu.

"So long as I can get my revenge, nothing else matters."

"That's where you're wrong, kid." Bankotsu stepped forward, pushing Naruto away from his weapon. "I've been where you are. It's not worth it!"

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. "These people are your friends, Sasuke. They care about you."

"That's their mistake, not mine."

"You're too blind to see this will only lead to your destruction."

"I don't care. All I care about is killing my older brother."

Kagome gasped, taken back by the venom in his voice.

"You'll never defeat him."

Bankotsu relaxed his weapon against his shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath, Kagome. We're done here." Bankotsu took Kagome by the arm intending to walk away.

"Enough." Yamato stood up. "Sakura, Naruto, back me up." He stared at Sasuke. "We're taking you back to the Leaf village."

"The Leaf village," Sasuke scoffed. "I'm done with the lot of you." He raised his hand into the air and chakra started to swirl. His hand was caught by an intruder.

_That's the weirdo snake man from earlier. _Kagome's hand tightened on her bow.

Bankotsu stiffened beside her and lowered his Banryu to a defensive position. "Stay back." He whispered to her, eyes trained on the opponent.

"I wouldn't bother with _that_ jutsu. Be smart now."

"Let go," Sasuke's calm demand went unheeded.

"Now, now. I'm not going to tell you again. Watch your tongue with lord Orochimaru." Kabuto appeared from thin air, hand on his hip.

"Give me a reason to stop."

"You do remember the Akatsuki are on the move now, right? We want the good people of the Leaf village to get rid of them for us. As many of them as possible."

Sasuke sighed, and lowered his hands.

_If that baka wants to waste his life, let him. _Bankotsu stared at the kid in contempt as Sasuke put his sword away.

"We're leaving," Orochimaru licked his lips.

_Good riddance. _Bankotsu mentally scoffed as he watched the creepy trio vanish in slow flames. _How fitting. _He strapped his weapon to his back and yawned.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Is that another weird… jutsu I think they called it._

She watched Naruto's face fill with sadness and disappointment at his friend's disappearance. _Poor guy. This must be so hard for him. _Her heart squeezed painfully as she took a slow breath and bowed her head.

Naruto fell forward on his knees and cried. Kagome's heart ached with each of his sobs. She freed herself from Bankotsu's hold and knelt beside Naruto, wrapping her arms around him in silent comfort. She felt him stiffen under her touch.

"Naruto, crying won't bring Sasuke back." Sakura's voice caused Kagome to pull back and fold her hands in her lap, unsure how to help.

"I'm here too." Sakura sobbed, trying to fight back her tears. "We have to be strong, you and me, together."

Bankotsu scowled. _Women are so sensitive. I hate tears. _He walked over to Sakura and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Suck it up, pinky."

"Don't touch me!" She jerked away from him.

"Whatever," Bankotsu scoffed.

"Well, we still have half a year, and three makes for better odds than two." Sai smiled. "You've got me. That should be some help, right?"

Sakura used her arm to scrub away her tears and stared up at the sky.

"I'll help too." Kagome stepped forward. It's the least I can do."

"Kagome, you have no business volunteering us for anything." Bankotsu shot back.

"They need our help, Ban."

"I haven't agreed to anything." He scowled.

"But you will," she smiled, "because that's the kind of guy you are."

Bankotsu raised a brow.

"Thanks," Naruto wiped his tears as Sakura passed him his crystal.

"Here, you dropped this."

Kagome smiled and stood next to Bankotsu with a hand on his arm.

"You better not make me regret this," he sighed and pulled away from her touch, to cross his arms over his chest.

"You won't," Kagome promised as she smiled at the group.

"Well then, let's go home." Yamato smiled at the group.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Reviews are any author's best motivation, so don't be shy to tell me what you think. :)  
**

**A/N II: I'm done following the cannon plot, at this point. From here on out all twists will be mine.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them. **

**However, I'm using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome, along with various others, for my own twisted enjoyment. **

**The plot line from this moment forward, and all of its little twists, however, I do take full credit for.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Sun shined through the big picture windows behind Tsunade, as she drummed her fingers before her. The only space on the desk without papers stacked halfway to the ceiling.

The last thing she wanted to do was more paperwork. She cleared her throat.

"Shizune, have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet, lady Tsunade."

She glared at the mountain of paperwork, and wished for a good stiff drink. Too bad Shizune watched her like a hawk.

Team seven were due back at any moment. The little she'd gleaned from Yamato's message was enough to tell her something was unusual about the strangers due to return with them.

She'd sent word they were to report straight to her office when they reached the village.

They hadn't had a full blown priestess in many generations. She could prove a valuable asset to their village.

The guy with her sounded like a strong warrior, despite tier lack of chakra knowledge. He too could be of use.

The leaf village had lost so many ninja lately. Adding those two to their ranks, might be a wise move. As long as they didn't mind following the village laws.

"Hey Granny!" Naruto's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Lady Hokage." Yamato bowed to her.

"So, you've arrived." She eyed the strangers thoroughly.

The boy looked strong, on the cusp of manhood. He'd be formidable in battle.

It bothered her that she couldn't gauge how powerful he was. Some training would reveal enough in time.

"This old hag is your leader?" Bankotsu scoffed.

"Old hag?" Her brows twitched. Surely he didn't mean her.

"You heard me." He yawned, keeping one hand on his strange weapon.

"Bankotsu, that wasn't very polite." The girl glared at him.

She'd old hag him. Tsunade hopped over her desk. Her closed fist connected with his hand, in front of his face.

She blinked. He was quicker than he looked. Judging by the strength in the hand around her fist, he was stronger than he looked too.

"Not a bad punch." He smirked. "You're stronger than I expected.

"Hmph!" She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms under her boobs.

"Please forgive him, my lady. He's not used to being around a lot of company, and obviously lacks in manners." The shy girl bowed her head.

"Captain Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, go home and relax until I call for you."

They nodded in unison.

"Come along, Naruto." Sakura grabbed his ear and headed towards the door.

"Sakura, that hurts. Why do you always have to be so mean?" Naruto mumbled under his breath, as they left the office.

Tsunade returned her full attention to Kagome.

"Captain Yamato tells me you are a miko?"

"My name is Kagome, and yes, I'm a miko. Why?" The young girl frowned.

"That's pretty rare. Especially around these parts. In fact, we haven't had a true miko in many generations."

"Yamato mentioned something like that. We're not from around here." Kagome's gaze fell to the floor, and she scuffed her feet.

"That Yamato dude said something about a place to stay." Bankotsu stared at Tsunade expectantly.

"Shikamaru, set them up in the empty house, between your family's land, and this building."

He eyed the newcomers a moment. People thought him lazy, but Shikamaru possessed the sharpest mind in the village.

"Sure." He shoved his hands in his pockets and left to carry out the preparations.

"In exchange for room and board, you are both expected to contribute to the village. "

"If we stay." The boy with the halberd bigger than him, stepped forward.

"Young man, you're obviously a strong fighter."

"Gee, you think?"

He held her gaze, steady, as if he had no fear of anyone in the village. She'd have to keep a close eye on him. His cockiness might get him killed.

"How good are you at strategy?"

"I lead a band of ruthless mercenaries."

"Did you calculate the attack plans?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "What's it to you?"

"Every person in this village is a skilled ninja."

He raised a brow with a 'tell me something I don't know' look.

"You battle prowess will be your contribution. So long as you don't mind a bit of hard work."

He stared at her in silence, shoulders back and head held high. Definitely a leader. Should prove interesting.

She faced the younger girl. "Young lady, how are you at healing?"

"Um, I helped Kaede, the older priestess who tutored me, bandage people and tend to the sick, from time to time. I'm good with herbs."

"It'll do for a start." Tsunade nodded satisfied. At least the girl had been trained by another miko. That would prove beneficial.

Maybe she'd teach the girl some of their easier healing techniques. Their advanced techniques might be too much for the girl, and her weak chakra.

Neither possessed much chakra, but the boy possessed an air of power, and authority. A born leader. Perfect candidate to lead an Anbu squad, after he gained her trust, and some training.

"You'll find the village is polite, though wary of strangers." Tsunade warned.

"You're ninja." Bankotsu snorted. Obviously he thought little of ninjas. No matter, the villagers would teach him.

He was smarter than he looked. She'd remember that.

"You'll be provided a week worth of food, and fresh clothing. Beyond that depends on how well you work."

"I didn't say we would stay, yet."

"Would you rather continue skulking across the land?"

"Ban, please. I'd like to sleep in a real bed for a change." Kagome placed her hand on his arm.

He stared at Tsunade with hard eyes. "No one orders me around." His tone brokered no arguments.

"Kagome stays with me, period. She's under my protection. Any problems with either of those terms, and we walk."

"I have no intention of separating you two."

"I don't mind hard work, long as I'm paid adequately. But, I'll only do the jobs I deem worth my effort."

"Fair enough. I'd like you both to attend a few training sessions. Konoha offers many techniques I feel will prove beneficial."

"I have final say in all of my trainings. My style is unique, and I won't muddle it with things I feel are useless."

"Captain Yamato has informed me of some of your techniques. Crude, but effective. I'm confident some of what we offer will gain your approval."

"We'll see."

"I'd like to teach Kagome a few of our healing abilities. We can always use another good medic."

"I'll accompany her to each lesson."

"Agreed."

"Thank you, my lady, for taking us in."

"You'll be adopted into the village on a trial basis. Any screw ups and you're both out." Her gaze locked to Bankotsu's. "I run a tight ship and will not tolerate laziness."

"Heh, I'm not lazy."

"Good. Shikamaru will return shortly to show you to your home."

"You better appreciate this." Bankotsu stared at Kagome, jaw tight.

"Thanks Ban." She smiled and hugged him.

He stood frozen in place and blinked.

Had he never gotten hugged before? What was the nature of their relationship anyway? Tsunade shrugged off the questions in her mind, and smiled.

The girl would have a lot of guys vying for her attention, and the boy, well, if he thawed out a bit, he'd have the girls after him too.

"The place is ready." Shikamaru strolled lazily into the room looking bored.

"See them settled in, then return to my office. We have some business to discuss."

"Follow me." Shikamaru instructed, staring at the two new kids.

"Heh." Bankotsu walked out the door, Kagome at his heels.

Shikamaru left the room, and closed the door behind them.

Tsunade fell into her high backed chair with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Send Kiba to keep an eye on them until I finish my business with Shikamaru. They are free to roam the village, but not to leave it without clearance from me."

"Yes, my lady." Shizune bowed and left to retrieve Kiba and Akamaru.

With Kiba and Akamaru's heightened senses, they could watch the new recruits without getting caught.

She'd let them stay, but she wasn't going to entrust any of the village's deepest secrets to them just yet. Not until they earned her trust.

She couldn't afford to let the miko leave her village. If one of the other villages gained the miko's powers, who knew what would happen?

The girl seemed to have a good upbringing, and was smart. She seemed to know how to handle the rude boy with her too.

Konoha needed the new warriors. Yamato had told her they seemed to be traveling together, and that they worked as a team.

What had lead to them traveling the lands? Had they been kicked out of a previous village? If so, which one? Who else knew of the miko's presence?

At least she had a capable body guard. Tsunade didn't want to face that kid in battle. His stance, his manners, he obviously didn't shy away from battle.

Whatever it took she needed to make them members of Konoha. Even if it meant letting the boy dictate a few things.

After all he knew what they were capable of. She felt certain he'd never endanger the girl under his charge.

His demand not to separate them spoke volumes. He knew how valuable his companion was, and would do everything in his power to protect her.

He would indeed make a valuable Anbu. His attitude however, needed improvement.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, and scowled at the cup of tea on her desk. She needed something stronger. Preferably with a kick. Damn Shizune and her stupid bet.

She spun her chair with a huff and stared out the window, assessing the commotion in the village. The newcomers were making quite an impression on the crowd gathering in the streets.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this installment. Thanks for your continued patience.**

**Remember feedback is any author's best motivation.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year everyone. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of their affiliated characters. They respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Full credit for these wonderful characters and worlds, belong to them.**

**However, I'm using Naruto, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Kagome, along with various others, for my own twisted enjoyment.**

**The plot line from this moment forward, and all of its little twists, however, I do take full credit for.**

**XOXOXO:**

**You all have Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX to thank for the early update. If you haven't read his stories yet, you're missing out! :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Kagome gazed at the small house, which looked more like a log cabin, that she and Bankotsu had been led too. It had two bedrooms each with their own dresser and a small closet, a bathroom with a shower stall in one corner and a tub along the back wall, a kitchen with a small window over the sink, a dinning room, and a living room.

The kitchen held a black four-burner stove with an oven. Above it was a microwave built into the cabinetry. To the left was a small refrigerator/freezer combo also built into the cabinets.

A single window sat above the double sided sink. She hadn't thought she'd ever see real plumbing again. She'd forgotten how nice the conveniences of home were and was happy to have a few of them now. They even had a phone mounted to the wall.

The dinning room held a small wooden table and four chairs. The walls were bare and there was no carpet. Instead there was a varnished wooden floor that allowed every nuance of the wood grain to shine through. A single window on either wall had the drapes opened to allow sunlight to shine into the room, for which she was grateful.

The bedrooms were single sized and had all wooden furniture with cushions for padding. Each bedroom had a functional bed. Not just a futon. She'd grown tired of sleeping on the hard packed ground. Even with a blanket of leave it had no give to it. So, she was thrilled to have a real bed again.

Bankotsu stared at the mattress and frowned.

"What the hell is this?" He poked at it and scrunched his nose as if he were unsure what to make of it.

"It's a mattress, silly." Kagome laughed. "Much thicker and way more comfy than a futon. Go ahead. Try it." She pushed him so that he fell back on it.

He scowled as his butt connected with it.

"Don't push me," he warned. He wouldn't have her thinking she could just push him whenever she felt like it. No one pushed him, period.

"Aw come on groucho. Don't be such a fuddy-duddy."

"A what?" He stared at her, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It means lighten up," she answered, poking her finger against his chest. "And you certainly need to. Anyone ever tell you that you act like a drill sergeant?"

"Someone has to keep people in line."

He grabbed her finger and flipped her onto the bed, then pinned underneath him.

"Don't poke me, little miko." His voice was hard, unrelenting.

"Unless you want poked back," he teased playfully as he wiggled his brows suggestively and ran his fingers along her arm.

"Get off me. You pervert." She pushed against his chest.

He laughed and allowed her to push him back, enjoying how quickly she scurried off the bed and over to the door.

"You're just as bad as Miroku." She scowled, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"No," he replied, with a huge smirk. "I can be much worse." He gestured to his body and his wicked smirk widened and his eyes gleamed with a teasing shine. "I'm built for pure sin, baby."

"Ugh! Why are guys always messing around?" She threw her hands in the air and walked away. Why did everything remind her of the people she'd been ripped away from?

She sighed and went to stare out the window of the dining room. Trees spread as far as she could see, with an open area cleared around the cabin, house, whatever they called it.

The sound of Banryu being leaned against the wall of Bankotsu's room alerted her that he was moving around in the room. Probably settling in.

How did she ever end up in such a mess? Not only were her friends and family gone, but for all intents and purposes she'd just gained a mercenary leader as her first roommate, and apparently he was as big of a pervert as Miroku.

She pressed the heel of her palm against her aching heart and sighed. They were gone and she needed to move on. Nothing would ever change what happened. She knew that. But, it didn't make the pain any less.

Despite his perviness Kagome knew she would feel safer with Bankotsu around. With him present no one would attack her. While that thought comforted her, she wasn't thrilled about having another pervert on her hands. Miroku had been bad enough. She'd have to remember to lock both bathroom doors when she was in it.

She stared at the bare walls and frowned. Not a single homey touch anywhere in the cabin. It must have been built for practicality instead of comfort. Ah well, she'd find a way to make it more welcoming.

And if Bankotsu didn't like that he would just have to get used to it. She was determined to make the best of what they had, if nothing else to make herself more comfortable.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to ensure you had clothes," Sakura announced as she walked through the front door, carrying a stack of clothes for Kagome.

Shikamaru placed clothes aside for Bankotsu as well, though he doubted the guy would use them. The clothes were placed on the dinning room table and Kagome thanked them.

"I'll return," Shikamaru assured Sakura, then took his leave to see what Tsunade wanted with him.

"Hungry?" Sakura smiled at Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, grab your friend and we'll meet up with Naruto for lunch. After that we can get you two some groceries."

Bankotsu walked over to them, Banryu in hand.

"Food sounds good."

Sakura nodded and led them out the door and down the dirt road that served as Konoha's street. She led them over to Ramen shop, where Naruto sat, waiting towards them.

"Hey Sakura, over here." He grinned, holding up his second bowl of noodles, and ate as he talked.

Bankotsu stopped with Kagome beside him.

"What is that stuff?"

"Ramen," Naruto slurped his food then grinned. "It's the best ever. Believe it."

Bankotsu quirked a brow.

"What's so great about it?"

Kagome grinned.

"For starters it's quick and easy to make." She sat next to Naruto and faced the cook. "Can I have some pork on top of mine please?"

The guy looked at Naruto, who nodded. The guy fixed up a big bowl and added two good sized pieced of pork on top, dribbling some sauce over it before he handed it to her.

Bankotsu grunted and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Make mine beef." He slapped the counter in a get to it manner.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat beside Naruto's other side.

"Ignore his rudeness," she addressed the cook. "Lady Hokage wants them fed." She smiled at him. "They're Konoha's newest residents."

The cook blinked, then made up the food, repeating the sauce he'd dribbled over Kagome's and then passed it to Bankotsu.

As the four ate in silence, they stared at each other. Naruto and Bankotsu sized each other up and got into an eating competition to see who could scarf more food.

Kagome and Sakura shook their heads and waited for them to finish their fifth bowls and sit back patting their bellies.

"You two done now?" Kagome asked dryly.

They grunted, staring at each other, then broke out in peals of laughter.

"Wow! I've never met anyone but Choji who could eat as much as me." Naruto grinned.

Bankotsu smirked.

Kagome stood and backed away to wait with Sakura while they guys pulled themselves away from the booth.

Naruto pulled out his coin purse and plopped some coins on the counter.

"Where to next?" He asked, sliding his coin purse back into his pocket.

"Groceries," Kagome answered seriously. "Especially if he plans to eat like that everyday."

**XOXOXO:**

An hour later Kagome, Sakura, Bankotsu, and Naruto all plopped bags full of food onto the dinning room table. Kagome stared at Bankotsu.

"Think we have enough?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged.

Kagome smiled as she started putting the food away.

Bacon, eggs, milk, butter, cheese, oranges, and a variety of fresh vegetables including cabbage and lettuce went into the fridge. She pushed two bottles of wine into the fridge, towards the back, next to the strawberries.

"You leave that wine for cooking with," she warned Bankotsu, who raised a brow.

"You really expect me to do that?" He chuckled. She didn't know him too well then.

"You have your sake," she reminded pointing to the four big bottles of spicy drink. "Leave the wine alone."

She returned to putting the groceries away. Steaks, sausage, and pork chops went into the small freezer. If they wanted fish he could catch them from the nearby river.

One cabinet held the bags of flour, brown sugar, sugar, and yeast. Another held the rice, and the various spices she'd picked out.

She washed up then rinsed their new fruit baskets, dried and hung them over the sink, then cleaned the fruit they had picked from the trees and placed it in the baskets. One for bananas, one for apples, one for nuts, a wide variety of nuts. Some for cooking with, some for snacking on.

She pulled out a deep frying pan and some oil and put them into another cabinet. Good thing she knew how to cook or else he'd have them living off snake meat, fish, and raw veggies. yuck.

Kagome pulled out some small things she'd picked up to give the place a more comforting feel and walked around the cabin putting them in place.

Bankotsu took the ropes she'd insisted on buying and walked outside to tie them between two trees like she'd nagged for him to do the whole way back from the stores.

Sakura smiled.

"I'll leave you two to settle in. Kagome, tomorrow Lady Tsunade wants to start your medical training."

Kagome smiled.

"Great. It'll give me something to do."

"How about starting with the laundry?" Bankotsu snorted. "I hung the lines like you wanted and these clothes reek." He took off his haori and tossed it to land at her feet.

Sakura glared at him.

Kagome scowled and snatched it out off the floor, then walked over and shoved it at him, pointing to the small hamper she'd set up in his room.

"It goes there." She glared at him hands on her hips. "And you could say please."

"Whatever," he muttered and tossed his haori into the hamper with a snort, then entered his room still stripping, and then his clothes to the hamper.

Wearing only his fondushi he made his way to the bathroom that connected their bedrooms and she heard the water run.

She pulled the towels out of the last bag and set one inside the bathroom door, then scurried away before he removed his fondushi.

"Men," she muttered as she returned to the kitchen and set the dish soap and laundry soap under the sink. Looked like laundry would be the next thing on her list. She would do their laundry if for no other reason than she wanted to ensure it was done right, without shredding the clothes.

However, if he thought she would be doing all the chores alone, then he could just think again. She'd have him chop the wood for their fires, and do any repairs that needed fixed on the roof and floors.

He was probably used to women cooking and cleaning without complaint, but Kagome was from a different time and would not be a slave to any man. The sooner he realized that the better they would work things out as partners. Equals. Even if it meant butting heads with him from time to time.

Somehow she got the feeling that having Bankotsu for a roommate would keep her busy. She should have expected such sloppy habits from him since he was a mercenary and probably didn't have a regular place to stay.

One thing was for sure, living with Bankotsu would never be boring. She giggled and doubted anything about that particular guy would ever be boring, or normal.

Despite his rude manners, Bankotsu was a fierce protector and once they got through the bumps of adjusting to living together she was sure he'd be a little more amicable.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Wow! Long update. Things are really getting tense, huh? Much more to come in the future. Anyway, that's it for this installment. Enjoy everyone. And don't be shy about telling me what you think, good, or bad. I can take it. XD**


End file.
